How Can This Be?: By Chance
by SoulIris2000
Summary: Love comes at the most unexpected times. Love happens by chance because you can never know when the one you'll spend forever with will show up and teach you what an amazing thing love can be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to make a new story about Kuroko no Basket. I'm working on this with a friend but I'll be writing all the chapters. Here's chapter 1!**

**OCs:**

_**Name: Akimara Shojou  
Age: 16  
Hair: Back-length, Burgundy  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
Family: Mikaru Shojou - Mother  
Hakuro Shojou - Father  
Kotetsu Shojou – Brother  
Favorite Color: Violet  
Attitude: Your typical girly teen with a strong will. But when she gets mad, she can be a bit terrifying.**_

_**Name: Ayame Kishimoto  
Age: 15  
Hair: Shoulder length, White  
Eyes: Red  
Family: Dead  
Favorite Color: Sky Blue  
Attitude: A bit of a tomboy and one heck of a troublemaker.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime. Only Akimara Shojou, my OC. My friend, Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine, owns Ayame Kishimoto.**_

**SHOUTOUT: Girl, you owe me for doing this… -_-**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter One: The Encounter**

**Akimara**

Hi there! I'm Akimara Shojou and I'm in the park with my best friend, Ayame Kishimoto. We've been friends since we were kids. Right now though, she's reading an orange book… Wait, an orange book? "**KISHIMOTO AYAME! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THAT FORSAKEN BOOK!? THAT ISN'T FOR PEOPLE OUR AGE!**" I yell at her as I snatch the book out of her hands and start ripping it to shreds "C'mon, Akimara-neechan! It's not **that** bad…" she tells me as I throw the shreds away "How can your parents allow you to even have this book?" I ask her and the expression on her face tells me something's wrong "They're dead…" she says slowly. I stop dead in my tracks "Since when?" I say softly as I lower my head. No wonder she's been so depressed lately "Last month and you don't have to be sorry… It's okay!" she says as she looks back at me. I look up and smile. That's my best friend for ya! She never shows that she's sad. Just then, a group of boys, I think around 7, are walking towards us. As they near us, my eyes widen in shock. The group just so happens to be the prestigious basketball group, the Generation of Miracles. I don't mention this because I don't want Ayame to go crazy and start interviewing them. I blink a few times, open my bag and grab the manga. I flip through the pages hoping that it isn't them. But as I do so, it dawns on me that this is serious and they **are **real! "Oi, Ayame-chan! It's them! The Generation of Miracles from Kuroko no Basket!" I whisper in her ear as I begin to lose consciousness. Only one thought remains… _**HOW CAN THIS BE!?**_ Then, I black out…

**Ayame**

**OH MY GOD! **The Generation of Miracles are real!? I must interview them. I ditch Akimara's unconscious body, grab my pen and notepad and walk up to them and begin to ask the questions "What are your names?" "Akashi Seijuro" "Murasakibara Atsushi" "Aomine Daike" "Midorima Shintoru" "Kise Ryouta" "Kuroko Tetsuya" "Kagami Taiga. And you?" "Kishimoto Ayame... Hobbies?" "Basketball!" As I continue to ask questions, Akimara wakes up "Ayame-chan? What are you…?" "Shut up! Busy, interviewing…" I interrupt her. **(A/N: What a 'great' friend…!)** She looks at them and faints again… "Shouldn't you take your friend home?" Kagami asks "Nah… She'll wake up soon." I say and continue to interview them until they left. Akimara hasn't gotten up yet. So, I have to carry her home. Lucky for me, it isn't far. Her mom meets us at the gate and calls her father to carry her inside. Her mom invites me in but I refuse saying that I have to go home. She gives me a packed meal "Thank you, Shojou-sama!" I say with a genuine smile and leave. I wonder if that girl will wake up soon…

I get to my apartment, eat dinner, take a bath and head off to bed… But at around 10pm, I get a phone call from Akimara…

"Hello?"

"Ayame-chan! I had this crazy dream…"

"What was it about?"

"I had a dream where we met the Generation of Miracles…"

"Er… Akimara-neechan…"

"Hm?"

"Never mind… I'm gonna sleep now… Night!"

"Sorry to disturb! Night, see ya tomorrow!"

I hang up and get the manga book on my bedside, switch on the lamp and begin reading… I just hope she won't kill me for doing this…

**NEXT DAY**

**Akimara**

I wake up the next day and heave a sigh of relief. _It was all a dream…_ I think as I get up and ready myself for the first day of school in Zeitoko High School. I put my hair in a ponytail and put on a lilac short dress with a black belt. I put on a black blazer and knee-high boots. I grab my violet sling bag and head off to school. But not before my mom catches me and calls me to the breakfast table. Thankfully, I finish my meal and dash to school. The school is at a walking distance from my house so I didn't have to worry. I get my cellphone and call Ayame.

"Hello?"

"Ayame-chan! Get out of that bed and get ready for school!"

"Akimara-neechan? You sound like a mom!"

"Hurry up! I want to wear that green short dress I got you last year! Also wear boots and a headband! Hop to it!"

"You're such a nag sometimes, you know that?"

"Whatever! Just do it!"

"Fine… See you in school!"

"Bye!"

Then, I hang up. As I walk through the halls; I hear murmurs and squeals from girls from the freshmen to the seniors! I walk over to the cheerleaders, which I am a captain of, "Hey, girls! What are you girls chatting about?" I ask "Haven't you heard, Captain!? There are gonna be some new students!" a sophomore member says "So? We get new kids every year! What's so special about them?" "The guys are so hot and the girls are so cool!" a junior exclaims and the others squeal. I know I'm a girly-girl but I don't really mind looks that much! I just roll my eyes at them and walk away while reminding them about practice later that day. I wonder where Ayame is…

**Ayame**

_I'm gonna be __**so late**__! If that happens, Akimara-neechan will kill me! _I think as I make a run for it! I did as she told me but I wear skinny jeans. I found a loophole in her demands. Mwhahahaha! I'm gonna get away with it, yet again. That is if I get there in time and I don't show any signs that I've been lacking sleep. If I do, I'll be seeing my family sooner than I wanted to. I get to school with 20 minutes to spare. I ignore the squealing of the girls in the hallways and zip to my classroom. I find Akimara in her seat and the one next to her is empty "Ohayo, Akimara-neechan!"

"What happened to you? And didn't I say to wear the green dress?"

"I am! You never said that I couldn't wear jeans…"

"Grrr… Whatever! Just don't make me mad by shooting hoops again like you did last year…"

"Hai!"

Just then, our teacher comes in with 9 people in tow. When they enter, most of the girls are squealing. I look at Akimara and she's in shock… "Ohayo! Settle down everybody, settle down!" the teacher says and the noise disappears… But not Akimara's expression "Akimara-neechan… What's wrong?" I whisper "They're… They're real!? I thought it was a dream but…" she begins to mumble as the people in front of us are being introduced. It slowly dawns on me that they are the people I interviewed the day before. The teacher assigns them to the seat near my and Akimara… I can see that Akimara's mood has shifted from shocked to fear… Wait, why in the world would she be scared? I realize that the person sitting next to her is Akashi. I don't care right now… I lay my head on my table. I'm lucky that it is break time right now… Just then, I hear a hand slam on my table. I look up with alertness and see I've caught… _Stupid! How could you forget that Akimara-neechan sits right next to you!? _I think. I get ready for her blow, but there isn't any "Ayame-chan… Why are you so sleepy?" she asks calmly. This is when I know I'm in trouble. If I lie to her, she'll send six feet below the ground "Sorry… So sleepy… Read manga all night last night…" I say without thinking. It dawns on me that I just said the truth… "**I THOUGHT I TOLD NEVER TO DO THAT!**" she yells "I did… But I only did it for 2 nights…" I respond and I prepare for her attack, but I'm mistaken again "I'm letting you off, just this once since it's still day one. Do it again and I won't show any mercy…" she says with an anime evil-style look. I gulp and nod… I can get away sometimes but Akimara is scary… The teacher comes in… History, a subject I hate to my core, but Akimara loves it! She's the best at it… Any subject that doesn't involve equations and science is her specialty and my weakness. I'm the opposite. I love Math and Science… But we both excel in Music… "Kishimoto-san, when were the Taika Reforms?" she asks. Perfect… I wasn't listening… Only one thing to do… Think up a random answer "645 B.C" I respond "Very good Kishimoto-san! I thought you weren't listening… But your grades aren't so good so I'll assign you a tutor…" he says. I can feel the tension from Akimara; I'm pretty sure she knows who my tutor will be "Akashi Seijuro will be your tutor… Meet him in the library at 12:45pm." she says. I hear a thud as Akimara anime faints "But sensei, I won't be able to have lunch." I whine "Eat it fast because if you fail this afternoon's test, you will be held back." she says. Held back!? No way! I won't allow it! "Class dismissed!" she says and leaves. I wonder what Akashi is like as a tutor…

**A/N: Will Ayame survive her tutorial with Akashi? How will Akimara manage with the fact the Generation of Miracles are there? Find out in the next chapter… Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was expecting more reviews than this… Anyway, here's Chapter 2.**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter Two: Tutorials and Akashi's Secret**

**Akimara**

I'm worried for Ayame right now… I mean, she's gonna have tutorials with Akashi Seijuro, the scariest member of the Generation of Miracles… Speaking of which… "Hi!" a voice calls from behind. I shudder knowing that the one who called was Murasakibara… I turn with caution "H-H-Hi…" I stammer; a sure sign that I'm scared to death… But when I turn around, I see Kagami next to him… _Oh crap! Now I'm in for it… _I think "Could you show us to the cafeteria?" he asks me "Uh… S-sure…" I say "Anyway, I'm heading there right now!" "Good… What's your name?" Murasakibara asks "Shojou Akimara!" "You were with Kishimoto-san yesterday, right?" Kagami asks. _So it wasn't a dream… Oh boy…_ "Er… Yeah… Sorry about fainting!" I say scratching the back of my head "No problem! Now let's go!" Murasakibara says and I lead the way as I curse in my head. Why am **I **stuck in this sitch anyway!? It's not like I was the one who talked to them yesterday! Then again, maybe if I hadn't told Ayame-chan then I would be having lesser problems. When we get to the cafeteria, the two members of the GoM utter the one word Ayame says when we get there "Food!" they say as they dash to the line "Just like Ayame-chan… Food zombies! Do they ever think of anything besides food?" I say to no one in particular "Well, yes… When they're playing basketball…" a voice answers from behind. I turn to see Midorima there holding a knife. I let out a scream of shock and fear thinking he might try to kill me. Then I remember that he believes in horoscopes and I ease up a bit… _I thought Kuroko-san was the only one who could scare someone like this!_ I think "That's true!" Kuroko says as he suddenly pops up outta nowhere and I scream again… **(A/N: Even if I'm the author, I 'm laughing my head off… XDD) **"Forgive them, miss… They tend to be scary but they're really nice people…" Kise says appearing next to them… I let out another scream "Shojou-san!" a teacher scolds "Gomenosai, sensei!" I say bowing my head "The next time you do that, you'll be getting detention. Understood?" "H-H-Hai, Sensei!" I say and he leaves "Gomenosai!" the three say in unison and bowing their heads "It's no big deal! See ya!" I say and leave. I hope Ayame's gonna be okay… After all, **AKASHI'S TUTORING HER! **This won't end well…

**TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR**

**Ayame**

I can't believe sensei assigned Akashi as my tutor! Then again, Akimara is my best friend and they know it… Guess they don't want me to get distracted. I walk into the library and sit down in the study room where Akashi said we would meet up. I sit down and wait. After two minutes, he arrives with a very large book. There's a board in the front and he starts writing stuff I don't get! I begin to doze off and Akashi notices "**KISHIMOTO-SAN!**" he yells slamming his hand flat on the table and I sit up "Huh!?" "Are you even listening?" he exclaims "Yeah…" I grunt "Hmph! Seems to me that you aren't… So, let's have a little quiz…" he says slamming a paper onto the table "Get a pen and answer all the questions on page 162 to 164." He tells me and opens the book to the said pages. After a while, I'm finished "I thought you weren't listening! Why do you get in trouble even though you get high marks?" he asks as he checks my answers "Because I'm not an idiot, B-Akashi!" I say. He better say his prayers now 'cause I hate it when people think I'm not stupid!

**Akimara**

_**BAK-AYAME-CHAN! WHY DID YOU CALL HIM THAT!? **_I think. I've been hiding behind one of the book selves nearest to them. They may be in a room but there's a window that lets you look inside but not out… It's basically a one-way window which is near the fiction section of the library. I stay hidden though they can't see me. People might think I'm crazy if they see me staring at the wall. Anyway, I move a bit closer and lean on the "wall" and listen to their conversation "What did you just call me?" Akashi asks in a deadly tone "Nothing, B-Akashi!" Ayame-chan says. What does that girl think she's doing? I've told her a million time that if she ever met Akashi in real life, she better be careful! Did she even listen to me!? "What are you doing?" a voice whispers I look up to see Kise with the other members of the GoM "Just checking on my best friend! What are you guys up to?" I ask "Checking on Akashi-san. All of the students he tutored died…" Aomine tells me. Wait… **DIES!? AYAME-CHAN! **"You have no right to call me that, Bak-Ayame!" he retorts. What is he thinking? Without me thinking, I face-palm "They're such idiots!" I say "Yeah… But that's normal since it's Akashi-san. So relax!" Midorima tells me "I guess you have a point. I'll have to admit though; they make a pretty cute couple!" I say as we turn our attention back to the two idiots "No one has the right to call me that! Especially not you!" Ayame says in anger "Just for that, you're getting a punishment…" he says. _**AYAME-CHAN! **_I scream in my head. Just then, I hear a loud thud that sounded like a gun shot. We all look in shock as Akashi slams a large history book in front of her "Read the whole book or else you can't leave." He tells her then goes out the door. We scramble into different areas of the room so it won't look like we were watching them. When he's gone we dash to our classroom, I hope we won't be late!

**TIME SKIP: 5 MINS**

And the girl who gets to class 5 minutes before the bell rings strikes again! You see, I have a record for arriving 5 minutes before class starts… Trust me; it's hard to keep up with it! I take my seat and breathe a sigh of relief. I forgot to tell you this but I have to suffer having the red haired, scissors wielding psycho beside me. Why does it always happen to me!? "Shojou-san, a word." Akashi says when I'm near enough and I just nod even though I want to run away! I sit down and we huddle "What's up?" I ask "Does Kishimoto-san like anyone?" he asks. My eyes go wide… "Just a sec!" I say and leave the huddle and grab a notebook from my bag and flip frantically through the pages and notice that all are filled. I get another, also filled and another, filled, and another, filled. Don't tell Ayame but I've been keeping tabs on her crushes and, trust me, she's had **A LOT**! I mean, I have 40 notebooks with the names of her crushes and when she liked them! _I should really place this in a book… Then again, don't I already have one that's filled already!? _I think. Just then, I feel someone looking over my shoulder. It dawns on me that I've let Akashi wait too long… "Uh… S-Sorry! J-Just checking something…" I say with a nervous laugh. It's only then that a question hits me "Why are you asking anyway?" I ask as I narrow my eyes "Do you dare question me?" he says. _**BAK-AKIMARA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? DID YOU FORGET THIS GUY CAN THROW SCISSORS JUST AS GOOD AS TENTEN WHEN SHE TRIES TO HIT A TARGET!? **_I think angrily as I inwardly hit myself in the head "It's just that you asked about it… I mean, no one would ask about something without a reason. Let alone something about someone's love life status… So, say it, Akashi-san! Let's not forget who's been in this school longer." I say… Whoa, did I just defend myself from the one guy who's crazy enough to throw scissors in my direction and kill out right? Now I'm in for it. I wait for the expected scissor throw, but it doesn't come. I raise an eyebrow as Akashi pulls me into a huddle "Fine… Yes, I like her. Don't tell anyone or you receive a punishment. Now answer!" he growls… Lucky for me, I can be purely sure of my answer. When Akashi looked over my shoulder, I found that one, stupid notebook that wasn't filled. The last crush she had was about three years ago… The thought makes my face go dark, but Akashi doesn't seem to know it "As far as I'm concerned, none…" I say plainly "You better be telling the truth or you'll be severely punished…" he growls and goes away from our huddle. I breathe a sigh of relief… But if Ayame jinxes me, I'm in trouble… "Hello class! Time for your history aptitude test…" sensei pauses and looks at me "Shojou-san… Where is Kishimoto-san?" "Gomenosai sensei! I don't know! The last I saw here was in the library having a tutorial with Akashi-san!" I answer "Is that so? Akashi-san, where is Kishimoto-san?" she says "I think she's still in the library… And how did you know we were having the tutorials in the school library?" he asks looking at me "I went there to study and read a couple of books before class…" I say. _And to make sure you don't murder my best friend, weirdo! _I think "Well… We ought to start the test with or without her…" she says. Everyone looks in my direction, well except for the GoM… The others already know how close I am with Ayame. Even so, I don't speak… I know Ayame well enough that she'll be on time… I just hope she's not crazy enough to finish that book…

**TIME SKIP: 45 MINS.**

I'm done with the test! I'll admit; it was pretty easy… I get a pink book from my bag and start to plan how to get Ayame to like Akashi… I know it's pretty cruel but I want Ayame to fall for the right guy! I don't want her heart broken again… You'll learn more about it soon… Anyway, I can't think of a good plan! I've always made awesome plans and, heck, they usually work! Well, not my plans for Ayame at least… There was only one time it worked and that was three years ago! Just then, I hear the door slam open "I finished the book!" Ayame exclaims looking frazzled. Told you she'll make it… Wait, what!? My eyes widen at her words "**YOU FINISHED THE WHOLE BOOK!?**" I exclaim. Yup! There is no doubt in my mind that the idiot who forced her to do that is quite impressed and that I'm best friends with the craziest girl in all of Japan! I look at the Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine… Out of the six of them, only Aomine looks smug… Don't tell me… Gah! My eyes go wide again at a realization… **AOMINE LIKES AYAME! **Oh no! This is bad! This won't end well for those three, I'm afraid…

**Ayame**

"You are late, Kishimoto-san!" sensei says "Gomenosai, sensei! But I'm ready for the test!" I say "Okay… But you better finish fast." She says giving me the test paper "Hai!" I say and take my seat… After 10 minutes, "I'm done!" I exclaim and give my paper to the teacher. After 5 minutes, she give out our scores "It would seem whatever Akashi-san did worked! You and Shojou-san got the perfect score!" she says with glee. I look over at Akimara and she's smiling at me. I'll admit, Akimara's like the sister I never had! Heck, she's all the family I've got! Anyway, the teacher is gone and our afternoon break comes. Finally! I grab my book of Icha-Icha Paradise and begin reading… Lucky for me, Akimara is with the other cheerleaders on the far side of the room "Kishimoto-san, what are you reading?" a voice asks. I look up and see Akashi… Well, better him than my demon-when-mad bestie… "I'm not telling you!" I say playfully "Oh really?" he says with a smirk then he grabs the book " Hey! Give it back, Akashi-san!" I yell. But I'm too late… He begins reading and his face goes red "Why are you reading something like this?" he asks "What are you two talking about?" a voice asks… Oh boy, it's Kise! I'm dead here… He can't but trusted! He's such a loudmouth… As I dwell on the thought, Kise has already taken the book from Akashi "Shojou-san! Look at this!" Kise calls out to her before I could even react. Akimara hears him and sees the book "**KISHIMOTO!**" she growls and, practically, rampages at me. She snatches the book from Kise and rips it to shreds "I know you have a back-up… Give it!" she growls… I know Akimara well enough not to go against her wishes. I give her the book and she rips it as well "We were reading that!" Akashi exclaims "It is inappropriate for people her age… You two ought to know better…" she says and walks away "Is she always like that?" Kise asks "Only if I do something stupid… That and if something doesn't go right…" I say as I glance at her direction. I'll admit, she's the best but she can be the scariest person in the world… That's why we're best friends! She's Yin and I'm Yang… Then again, Yang is a boy but I'm a tomboy in a way… Gym class is gonna start soon, so I leave for the girls locker room. I can't wait to shoot some hoops!

**A/N: Seem like Ayame's not gonna listen to Akimara! Oh whatever! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for the late update… Getting ready for school! 'Til the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please bear with the late updates! School's just starting here so yeah… Anyway, get ready for the CRAZIEST gym class ever! Well, in my opinion at least… Here's chapter 3!**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter Three: Akimara's Past and Kagami's Secret**

**Ayame**

Yay! Gym time! And since today's still day one, the teacher's allowing us to do whatever we want! Every year it's the same, Akimara practices with the cheerleaders, I play basketball 20 minutes later only to be yelled at by Akimara… She wants me to behave myself… But I love the game!

"For Kami's sake, Ayame-chan!" she would yell "Quit playing the game! You ought to try out for volleyball or archery if you want to play sports!"

"But my spikes are terrible and my shots always miss! This is the only game I'm good at!"

"Ayame-chan, that's why we practice… To do better"

"**I'M NOT GIVING UP ON BASKETBALL!**" I would scream and run out of the gym…  
In the end though, we forgive each other! Best friends 'til the end I guess…

But today is gonna be different for some reason… Akimara isn't doing cheerleading, she's doing her archery! But, she's still having cheerleading practice in about 20 minutes… The length of time it takes me to get my butt onto the basketball court. But Akashi, Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aida and Moimoi are there… I get the feeling she knows I won't play in front of those guys… This bites! I can't play… Or can I… Just as I ponder on the thought, a basketball lands near me. I pick it up, dribble and shoot it! Perfect shot as always! I smirk at the shot "**KISHIMOTO-SAN!**" Akimara's voice echoes through the gym. She looks like she's about ready to spike a volleyball at me, since it's the nearest thing to her "Shojou-san, calm down!" Akashi says "I won't allow it!" she growls at him and the other students, except the GoM, Aida and Moimoi, face-palm "Hasn't anyone bothered to warn him about Akimara's ability when she's pissed!?" one of the cheerleaders say "Do you dare oppose me!? On my territory!?" he growls but, even I know, Akimara isn't the quitting type "This isn't your court, Akashi-san… I dominate this court…" she says grabbing a volleyball "… This is proof!" she says as she jumps high up in the air and spikes the volleyball directly at Akashi's face, sending him into a wall. I know Akimara is strong, but this is new… She **never **does that! Akashi falls and the GoM dash towards him "You okay, A…" Kagami and the others are in shock when he sees one of Akashi's eyes turns yellow… Oh boy, this may not end well… Akashi stands up and throws the volleyball all the way to Akimara on the other side of the court, but she catches it. Then Akashi throws his scissors at her… But she jumps and avoids getting a cut. _Gymnast, Archer, Volleyball Player, Soccer Player, Badminton Ace, Tennis Star… Is there anything besides Basketball that Akimara isn't good at!?_ I think "**THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! **Shojou-san; let her play! She's good at it! She deserves it!" Aida pleads. I'm expecting the usual 'I won't allow it' from her, but she says nothing. In fact, she's smiling "I've been trying to convince her to stop playing since we were 7. Guess nothing can really get her to stop playing… Fine! She deserves it at the very least…" Akimara says with a groan. _I can't believe she's __**finally **__letting me play! _I think "Okay, but you'll have to try to beat me…" Akashi says with a smirk "Don't under-estimate the power of the Kishimoto!" I say and our battle begins…

**TIMESKIP: 1 HOUR LATER**

**Akimara**

I know Ayame's good, but I can't believe she can beat Akashi… Other one-on-ones with the rest of the GoM begin and she beats all of them. Guess they under-estimated her… I had a thought… Did she just use Sasuke's catchphrase from one of the games earlier!? She did alright… Nugh… I don't get what girls in that anime see in him… Cheerleading practice goes on during the game and we're all cheering for my heck of an idiotic tomboy BFF. When she wins, we all throw our pompoms in the air and I do a quintuple backflip… But as I end, I jump too high! Luckily, someone caught me… **KAGAMI! **I thank him then leave; I can tell I'm blushing… That was embarrassing!

**Ayame**

**FINALLY! **Akimara's falling in love! I'm about to jump but Akashi stops me "Calm down and look at Ba-Kagami!" I do as he says and laugh my head off and the rest of the GoM, Moimoi and Coach Aida are doing the same thing; well, Kuroko and Midorima just snicker, leaving Kagami confused. I can feel a death glare from behind me… _Akimara-neechan!_ I think with a gulp "**SHUT UP!**" Kagami yells at Akashi as he grabs the said boy's collar. I can see Akimara about to go to them but stops… What's she doing? She gives me a look; it's her signature 'move it or lose it' look. I nod and place a hand on Kagami's shoulder "Calm down!" I say sternly and he lets go "Why were you idiots laughing at anyway?" he asks me as he lets go of Akashi "Red faced Kagami…" I tell him and he goes even redder causing us to laugh again. Luckily, Akimara went off somewhere and didn't hear this "Don't tell anyone!" he scowls at us and the laughter subsides… Silence takes over, a deadly one until Kise puts an arm around his shoulders "Don't worry, Kagam-icchi! We won't tell…" Akimara comes into the room "Shojou-icchi!" Kise yells only to be stopped by me and Kagami "Kise…" I death glare and he doesn't say a word. Luckily, Akimara was talking with someone and didn't hear him.

5pm strikes and we all go home. I go along with Akimara… On the way, we walk around the park. When we get there, Akimara remains silent. "Yo! Aki-neechan, you okay!?" I say and she snaps out of her weird trance "Yeah… I just can't believe I failed that flip and served a volleyball right in Akashi-san's face!" she says looking in disbelief at her hands "Hey! You're a volleyball star, remember? There's no doubt you could do that! And as for that flip, no one could do that! Just keep practicing!" I say to encourage her "Guess you have a point…" she says with a smile "I better get home! Have to walk Natsume!" she says and waves goodbye… I walk home alone. Today was the most epic first day ever! I can't wait for tomorrow!

**TIMESKIP: 30 MINS.**

**Akimara**

I go home and change into a pink blouse, a black and grey plaid mini-skirt, and black boots. I place my hair in a low braid and take Natsume, my golden retriever, on her walk…

After a while, Natsume and I are playing in the park. All goes great until Natsume goes off somewhere… "Natsume! Get back here, girl!" I yell as I run after her. After running around the park, I've lost her! I'm about to break down when… "**AAAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME! THERE'S A CRAZED DOG ON TOP OF ME!**" a voice yells for help. I run into the direction of the screams and find Natsume on top of a man I can't quite see from where I was standing "Natsume! Come here, girl!" I call and she comes to me. I train her, feed her, and bathe her… Walk her too. This is why she listens to me. The guy stands up and it's Kagami with Kuroko in tow "Shojou-san? That's your dog?" Kagami exclaims "Yeah… Don't be mad at her! I think she likes you…" I giggle as I rub Natsume's neck "**SHE NEARLY MURDERED ME!**" "She was trying to lick you, Ba-Kagami!" I say. I look at them and see that Number Two is with them… _No wonder Kagami-san was running ahead Kuroko-san… I can't believe one of the GoM is scared of dogs…_ I think "Natsume, go play with Kuroko-san's dog!" I command. With one simple bark from my dog she goes off to play with him "I can't believe she listens to you!" Kagami says looking at them "Scared of dogs?" I ask "What!? No!" he answers "Yes, he is! He's scared of Number Two after all…" Kuroko says and I laugh as Kagami growls at him "**SHUT UP, TETSUYA-KUN!**" he yells "Can it, baka! You can learn to like them… In time…" I say as I approach the dogs "Well, I gotta go! It was nice seeing you guys here!" I say with a wave and I go home. Natsume barks at me "Shut up, ya crazy dog! I do not!" I say taking a peek at the boys behind me. I just sigh. Why is it that Ayame and my own dog think I'm in love with anyone!? No way! I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love anyone but the one destined for me! I know that the one will come in his own time at his own will… Until then, I'm not falling for anyone! And yet…

**Author**

As Akimara leaves them, Kuroko looks at Kagami and raises an eyebrow at Kagami's attitude "You really like her, don't you, Taiga-kun?" Kuroko asks, not realizing that Natsume heard him. But as Akimara peeks behind her, Kagami catches her eye and their eyes are lock in each other's gazes for a minute until Akimara looks away. "Tetsuya-kun… Don't tell **anyone**! Got it?" he growls at his blue-haired companion and he agrees. Kagami continues to look at her. _She'd never go for a guy like me now, would she? _He asks himself. That question is yet to be answered…

**NEXT DAY**

**Akimara**

Another day in school is another day in the depths of hell! I hate the fact I have to sit next to a demon like Akashi. I lay my head on my desk using my arms as a pillow and whine into them. Akashi's with the guys and Ayame's running late. I want to scream so badly but I've convinced myself not to do so, at least not this week. Consider it as a way to convince them I'm calm and collected. Then again, there's no point in it now because of my spike at Akashi yesterday. I let out an annoyed groan when I feel Ayame's presence near me. This is my way of telling her that I'm not in the mood for her antics today. She sits silently and begins to read. I look at the book… _Orange… _I think. On instinct, I grab the book and rip it to shreds. I growl at her then go back to my original position. I look up again and notice that Ayame has officially left me alone and joined the GoM. I look at them one by one and realize something… Kagami isn't with them! I shrug and ignore the thought. Just then, the door bursts open and Kagami and one of the cheerleaders come in, hand-in-hand. I raise an eyebrow at the sight "Kagami-san's dating Alex-chan!?" one of the cheerleaders pipe up "Captain, are you okay with this?" another asks "Why wouldn't I be? I want my teammates happy! That's all!" I say happily "But captain, don't you think she won't hang out with us anymore?" "Or come to practices?" "She'll be alright! Remember who your captain is so relax!" I say calmly. I'm unsure of what I just said but I have to act differently or else they'll all start to worry and I don't want another headache in my life. If she doesn't show up, I'll make her show up! That's what I normally do. Ayame and the guys surround him as I change my position letting my right cheek rest on my right hand with my right elbow propped up as a support for my hand. I'm not in the mood to think about it… I ain't jealous or anything, but Alex's the worst member of the squad. Yeah, she's good at cheering and all but her attitude is terrible. We still need her on the team either way. The irony of it all is that they were friends since they were kids... I still can't believe it myself... The day Ayame told me, which was yesterday, I nearly fainted from shock. Now she's going all flirty on Kagami "Taiga-kun! Let's kiss!" she says puckering her lips "PDA isn't allowed and you know that, Garcia-san…" I say in an annoyed tone… It occurred to me that I sounded like an annoyed Shikamaru who would growl at Ino's nagging attitude when she calls him for training… "Whatever, Cap!" she says to me. One look at Ayame's upset face and she's out the door! "**AYAME, WAIT!**" I'm about to go after her when Akashi stops me and he goes after her! He has no right to do that! She's my best friend. I stand up and I'm out the door… Where did she go?

**Ayame**

How could Kagami just do that!? I thought he liked Akimara! Guess The One destined to be Akimara's lover isn't him… I can't believe this. It's only now that I realize I've reach the school's garden! I remember the first time I ever played basketball! But it wasn't with my family… No, it was Akimara who witnessed the first time I ever played.

***FLASHBACK***

It was a simple day in school about 6 years ago… We were running around looking for a game to play. Since Akimara had beaten in every game we had played that day! That's when we wandered into the school's outdoor basketball court! In the middle of the court was a basketball "Hey, wanna play basketball!?" I asked "Sure! After all, I'll beat you either way!" she said, sounding sure of herself "Whatever! I'll still beat you, Aki-neechan! Count on it!" I told her as I grabbed the ball. That was the very first time I had played the game and yet I could dribble, shoot and dunk like a pro!

After a while, Akimara looked pretty mad… "This is the only game you can beat me in, Ayame-chan!" she said with smirk and I smiled "Well, at least I **can**!" I replied with a broad smile. Ever since then, Akimara never allowed me to play ever again unless no guys were around. It's only now that she did!

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_She deserves a man that loves her for who she is! For her beauty on the inside and not outside… _I think. It's true that me and Akimara fight every now and again but she's the only person I've trusted with my whole life besides my parents. I take a seat on the garden bench and shed tears for my best friend's broken heart… Although, it's occurred to me that she knew he wasn't the right one either… I sigh "I knew you'd be here somehow!" a voice says from my right side. I highly doubt it's Akimara since the voice is a boy's. I look up and see Akashi "Oh! Hey, Akashi-san! I was expecting Akimara-neechan to find me here." I confess "I could tell… Both of you are best friends as I heard, so I expected you to say that…" he tells me as he takes a seat next to me… "What's wrong?" "I feel bad for Akimara-neechan! She always tells me that I should be careful about the guys I love… Because I'll never know when the right one comes along and I miss him because I'm with someone who isn't destined for me…" I tell him. Akimara has always been careful when it came to her love life. What people, except me, don't know is that Akimara was in love with someone before…

***FLASHBACK***

It's two years ago. Akimara had been dating someone for about a month then and they were very happy. One day, Akimara saw him kissing another girl. She walked up to them just as their lips parted and she heard him say the most hurtful thing he could tell the girl in front of her face "I love you!" She was so mad that she went in between them and slapped him so hard. Then, she face the girl "Break up with that two-timing idiot! Cause I am!" she said to her then left. They did break-up eventually and the guy never had a relationship since.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I tell Akashi about it and he nods "So that's why she acts like she isn't in love." "Yeah… She doesn't want her heart broken and she doesn't want me to go through what she had gone through…" I reply. I know Akimara wouldn't want me to tell him anything but something's telling me I can trust him. I wish Akimara and Kagami will fall for each other somehow…

**A/N: Will Akimara and Kagami fall for each other? Find out in the next chapter… Sorry for the eternal wait! I had school stuff! Thanks for the wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Super, super, SUPER SORRY for the late update. Laziness + School = Late updates. I'm working on it, don't worry. Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine wanted me to add a friend of hers. How can I say no to her?**

**Name: Ayano Mizuki**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Armpit length, blue**

**Eyes: honey yellow (Wears glasses colored black)**

**Family: Unknown**

**Favorite Color: Yellow**

**Personality: The genius of the team, Mizuki keeps Akimara and Ayame in check, so that their school won't burn to the ground. Mizuki is the practical thinker of the group, much like Akimara. The only difference is that Akimara isn't as mature in thinking as she is; which is why they usually fight with each other. At the young age of 8, she lost her parents to a car accident. When she was 13, her aunt was taken ill and she was forced to go to Paris to take care of her since they Japan didn't have the technology to heal her.**

**Name: Takashima Haruki**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Waist length, red**

**Eyes: blue**

**Family: Takashima Tatsumi – mother, Takashima Kiyatsu – father, Takashima Harui – sister**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Personality: The risk-taker of the team, Haruki is the most artistic of the four and also the most reckless. About half the time, Akimara, Ayame and Mizuki are around to get her out of trouble. When they aren't there, she gets into a HUGE mess. Because her dad had to fix some problems with their company in the U.K., she left with him at the age of 12.**

**You'll be seeing these two in a little bit. On with Chapter 4.**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter Four: Kagami's Song, The Divine Divas of Zeitoko, and Kuroko's and Midorima's Revelation**

**Akimara**

I may have let Akashi get a head start, but I already knew Ayame would be in the garden. I was wearing a purple shirt, skinny jeans and black boots and my hair was in twin ponytails. When I saw the pair already there, I hid behind the bushes and listened to them _**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM THAT! DAMN YOU, AYAME-CHAN! YOU'RE THE WORST FRIEND IN ALL OF JAPAN!**_ I growl in my thought. She was wearing a black shirt, jeans and black sneakers. -_- Why does she always wear boyish outfits!? Then I remember what Akashi told me yesterday. :-3 Oh. My. Gosh! I'm about to cheer when I see Akashi's eyes directly on me. _Damn! _I think and run to the classroom, but not before I snap a photo of them. Bwhahahaha!

I'm back in my seat and I'm still not in the mood for anyone to annoy. But Kise chooses this time to bug me -_- "You okay, Shojou-icchi? You don't look happy!" Kise asks as he nears my seat "I'm fine… I just needed to get some air, that's all!" I say "So you aren't upset that Garcia-san is dating Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks "Why would I be?" "Because you like him… Or at least that's what we believe…" Midorima shifts his glasses… I groan at this action and at what he's just said "Why would you people think that?" "Yesterday…" Kise points out "So…? I was embarrassed that I failed that flip okay?" I say plainly and they leave me alone. I let my head rest on my arms again. I groan in an annoyed tone; making it clear to the cheerleaders nearby to get lost! Every student, except the GoM, Moimoi and Coach Aida, know that when I do this it means I don't want to be annoyed. I'm pretty sure it won't be long until someone will come to annoy me. "Shojou-icchi!" I groan at the sound of Kise's voice "I just wanted to ask if I could call you 'Aki-icchi' from now on…" he says "Yeah… Go ahead…" I say without shifting from my current position "Thanks, Aki-icchi!" he says and leaves… or at least I think he does… I groan a little as the bell rings. I hear the door burst open and I can tell that it's Ayame and Akashi. We wait another 5 minutes then the teacher comes in. Nothing special happens in school, except that we have to make a movie for computer class. I walk home with Satsuki since we're neighbors. We're silent for half the trip, until Satsuki decides to break it "Hey, Aki-chan, are you jealous of Alex-chan and Taiga-kun?" she asks on the way "Nah… I'm fine with it… I don't think it's that bad they're together… Heck, I support them!" I say "As if, Akimara-chan! I know…" "Believe what ya want Satsuki-chan!" I say. I swear! If I could just hammer into their thick skulls that I'm okay then I'd gladly do it… We arrive at her house and we bid each other farewell, then I walk to my house. "I'm home!" I call out "Welcome home, Aki-neechan!" Kotetsu says running over to hug me "Hey, kiddo!" I say picking him up. Most brother-sister duos would never be so close… Heck, they would fight to the death on a regular basis, but Kotetsu and I aren't like that. "Welcome home, Aki-chan!" my mom calls from the kitchen "Hi, Kaa-chan! Do you need some help with the food?" I ask "Okay, sweetie… You only say that when something's bothering you. What is it?" she asks "Nothing's wrong… Just a long day… Anyway, I'll head up to my room. I have a movie to make for computer class! See you later!" I say as I put my brother down and dash to my room and grab the violet teddy bear on my bed and start punching it "Ba-Kagami! Why can't you see that…? Oh nuts! No! NO! I will **not **fall for an insignificant, heartless, foolish, oblivious, stupid, rash man like him!" I growl, and Natsume barks "For the 100th time, **I'M FINE!**" I say as I, finally, allow myself to break down and cry on my pillows. Natsume jumps unto my bed and digs her head under my arm to lick my face "Well… No more being upset! Time to get to work!" I say as I go to my laptop and work on my movie. I wonder if Ayame really think I'm upset. If she does, she's probably at the Butterfly garden… Wonder how she's doing…

**Ayame**

As I walk home from school, I decide to walk through the park and into the butterfly garden. No sign of Akimara, meaning there are no problems. Funny, I thought she was pissed that Kagami and Alex hooked up… Seems like she's letting her anger out on her violet teddy bear again. Ironically though, I gave her that teddy bear as a birthday gift two years ago. How unlucky of me .! Then again, if I didn't do that, I think I would be in the hospital everyday… No joke! If Akimara gets upset, she either comes here or destroys that teddy bear. Okay; she doesn't really destroy it… Just beat it up, somewhat. Somehow, it's still in perfect condition. I wonder how she does it…

I decide to walk around the park, in case she'll show up. But as I pass the fountain, I see Kagami holding an acoustic guitar. Hold up a sec, I didn't know he could play that thing! Then again, the GoM never fail to surprise me… He looks like he's upset, like something's bothering him. He's probably regretting using Alex like that, although she agreed to do it in the first place…

***FLASHBACK***

During basketball practice earlier, Kagami and Alex were talking and I overheard everything "You think it's gonna work?" Alex asks "It had better work. I hate doing what I'm doing to her, and using my friends… Sorry, Alex-chan. I know I shouldn't have but…" "Save it, Taiga-kun! Even I know that you did it to get her to like you." She replies with a soft smile. _So that's what he's been up to!? Aki-neechan will be so happy! Wait, she'll never believe me. After all, I __**AM **__the troublemaker of our duo… _I think. "Thanks… I just hope she won't be so cold to you, me and, especially, Ayame-chan." He says "Eh!? Why would she do that?" "People say that Shojou-chan would usually be cold to Kishimoto-chan if she gets upset." He says. I can think of two places where he could've heard that _Kise's fan girls and the cheerleaders, no doubt… _I try not to roll my eyes "I'm sure that won't happen." She says as she nears the door, where I stand "Alright, Alex-chan! Thanks!" is all I hear from Kagami as I make a run for it.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Now, here he is; guitar in hand, getting ready to perform for an invisible audience. _I better hide behind the bushes… I wanna see this! _I think and do so "What are you doing, Kishimoto-san?" Kuroko's voice whispers to me and I nearly scream out of fear "What are you doing here?" "Watching Taiga-kun play music…" "How long has he been at it?" "You're just in time for the show…" he says, pointing to Kagami who starts playing a song and singing. _I better take a video… _I think. As if he read my mind, Kuroko gives me his phone and I begin to video.

_**"Why Don't You Kiss Her"**__  
_

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

I'm in total shock… o.O Who would've thought the GoM were also musically talented!? Anyway, Kagami puts down the guitar and buries his face in his hands. Even from where I stay with Kuroko at the moment, we can hear what he says "Why can't I have the guts to confess to you, Akimara!? Why can't I say just that I love you!?" he whines and I stop the video… _I better send the video to me from Kuroko-san's phone before Kagami-san finds us. _I think and do so. The minute after video is passed; Kise decides to pop-up and tell on us. "Kagam-icchi! Kishi-icchi and Kuroko-icchi are behind this bush and taking a video of you!" he cries out. "Damn you, Kise-kun…" I mutter under my breath as I rush to hide my phone "Gimme the phone, Tetsuya-kun!" he growls and Kuroko, helpless, does so. Kagami, being really strong, crushed the phone in his hands. "Don't tell anyone!" he growls and leaves. "I better go home… I have a movie to make" I say standing up "Bye Ayame-chan/Kishi-chhi!" they say at the same time… I have a plan… Hihihi… I. AM. **EVIL!** **BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**NEXT DAY**

**Akimara**

I'm up early this morning so I can get to school early. I fashion a violet blouse with a ruffled collar, a white skirt and white boots. It's the first time this year I've beaten everyone to the school except the guards. _Since no one's here… _I think as I make my way to the music room _… I guess I can play some music… _I think as I grab a violet guitar. No one uses this guitar except me, which makes me happy! When I'm comfortable enough, I begin to play.

**I Think I'm Falling for You**

_I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you._

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling.  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you._

_Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
Emotions keep spinning out._

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.  
_

_Oh  
Oh no no  
Oh_

_Oh, I'm falling for you_

When I finish, I hear a faint clapping from the doorway. I turn around to see… "Daiki-kun!? Why are you here!?" I exclaim "I wanted to shoot some hoops before classes started. Then I heard your singing." He pauses "You sound real good! Ever thought of becoming a singer?" he says jokingly. I stand up, place my guitar back, walk up to him and, playfully, hit his arm "Aw! Geez, Shojou-chan! That hurt!" he says rubbing the spot I had hit him and I laugh "The answer to your question is, yeah… I have, but I have other plans…" I say and go outside and he catches up "You know, I think Kagami-san loves you…" He says and I shrug it off "C'mon, Shojou-chan! I know you do~~" he teases. Since I'm utterly annoyed, I did the most regrettable thing I'd ever do…

"**ALRIGHT, FINE! I LIKE KAGAMI-KUN! SO WHAT!? I DON'T CARE 'CAUSE, OBVIOUSLY, HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME BACK!**" I scream… "Um… Shojou-chan…" he trails off pointing behind me. I turn to see… Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Aida, Satsuki and Akashi; grinning like idiots. Oh Number Two's with them and he's barking happily "Finally! We got you to admit it!" Akashi says "What!?" **O_O **"We finally got you to admit that you like Kagami. It was all part of the plan." Aomine says "All this time… It was a lie!? **ARE YOU ALL KIDDING ME!?**" I scream at them "We were trying to make sure that you liked Kagami-kun too. That way he wouldn't be so discouraged to say anything to you." A female voice says from behind the group. They move out to reveal… "Alex!? I don't get it! I thought…" "You thought wrong, Shojou-chan… I was trying to get you jealous so that Kagami would quit thinking that no girl would love him for who he is." She interrupts "I-I didn't think that he'd feel that way…" I say with downcast eyes "Hey, don't be so down…" she tells me "I know… I just can't believe that he'd think that… Anyway, I gotta go… I have stuff to plan out…" I say and run pass them and to the classroom. The students start to file into the room and I just sit there and look out the window.

_It's times like these when I miss the other two… I wonder what would happen if they __**were**__ here… _I think as I remember my two other best friends who went abroad. The door, suddenly, swings open and I feel two people behind me. I turn around with a bored face, only to be replaced with a smile that goes from ear-to-ear.

"Hey Aki-chan" "Aki-chan~~~! I missed you!"

Oh yeah, The Four Divine Divas of Zeitoko are back…

**Ayame**

I'm running to school like a total maniac. Curse my stupid alarm clock! It didn't sound at all! Then again, I **am **a heavy sleeper… Anyway, I blast through the school gate and reach my classroom. I hear whispers all around me, People saying "The Four Goddesses are back." Or "Oh boy, they're back and ready to bring It." some say "T-Th-They're back!? This may not end well…" Huh? I don't get it. The Four Divine Divas of Zeitoko was disbanded ever since Takashima Haruki left for the U.K. because of her family's company then, Ayano Mizuki left for Paris to take care of her aunt. I plop down into my seat and look towards Akimara's direction. That's when I notice someone with red hair is blocking my view. _Red hair… Now, who was that with red hair again? _I wonder "Aya-chan?" a very familiar voice calls out to me. I look to see one of my best friends "Ha-ha-Haru-chan!? No way!" I exclaim "Keep it down, Aya-chan! You're louder than I remember…" a blue haired girl jokes as she takes her place next to Haruki "Mizu-chan~~!" I scream hugging her "Group hug!" Haruki says as she and Akimara join in…

They better be ready because the Divine Divas are back.

**Akimara**

I'm so happy! The girls are back and we're ready to dominate this school, as always. I'm sitting in my seat, with my head lying on my desk, when someone comes and pokes my head. I look up to see… "**GAK! TETSU-KUN! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!**" I scream "Sorry… I just wanted to know who that cute girl is…" he says blankly. -_- I don't get how the GoM, Satsuki, Riko and Junpei Hyuga, their newest team member who joined the other day and the rookie duo's old captain, can get used to this kind of thing… "Which one?" I ask "The one with red hair…" he replies. I nearly fall off my chair, and then Midorima appears "**AAAAAHHH! SHIN-KUN~! WHAT THE HELL!?**" "I also wanted to know who that girl with blue hair is." He says. And, again, I nearly fall off my chair, but I manage to calm down "They're my friends." The two exchange a confused look "But we've never seen them since we came here… How are they your friends?" Midorima asks "They left for other countries a few years back, but they've returned and I'm happy about it." I say with pride "Some of the students are calling you guys the 'Divine Divas of Zeitoko' or the 'Goddesses of Zeitoko'." Kuroko asks "That's because we're the best in our field. We dominated the school before they left. When they did, we still; or rather I still, managed to keep us at the top." I say with a smirk. The two visibly shudder in fear, I snicker at them "Just a thought… Are they in relationships?" Kuroko and Midorima ask blankly at the same time… That's when I, literally, fall of my chair. The two stare at me in shock for a second, then help me up "Are you serious!?" they nod "I don't believe this! You li—" I'm cut off my Kuroko's and Midorima's hands "Don't say **anything**." They say in chorus, removing their hands from my mouth and I laugh as I promise them that I wouldn't say a word to any soul. They return to their blank expressions and leave me to decide whether to play match maker or laugh like a lunatic… I choose the second one since the other could be a disaster. "Aki-chan, are you okay?" Mizuki asks when she notices my laughter "Oh nothing… I just heard something funny just now…" "Something funny? From Shin-kun and Tetsu-kun? No way in hell would that ever happen!" Ayame exclaims "Nah… There are some things I know that you guys don't…" I say with a smirk as my friends raise their eyebrows and exchange looks. _Oh girls… If ya only knew what I did… You either be shocked or __**very happy**__… _I think as I sit there and talk with them, catching up and reminiscing on things past. One thing's for sure, this year's gonna be **EPIC**!

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait… Hope you liked it, especially those who wanted to be part of this story. 'till the next one!**

**Notice to all followers of Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart: Due to some unforeseen events (and the fact I'm so busy…) The story has been cancelled and deleted. Please bear with me since I wanted to continue myself… I'll repost it soon… Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay… I think you guys are wondering what'll happen now that the Four are back in Zeitoko, and the chances of Kagami hooking-up with Akimara. Anyway, get ready for another character insert. She asked if she and her sister could join. I didn't say no because she's a good friend of mine.**

**Name: Kyome Dee**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Armpit length, Pink with a hint of red at the end of her hair**

**Eyes: Electric Blue**

**Family: Kyome Matsuri – Mom; Kyome Tomoyo – Dad; Kyome Zekara – Twin Sister; Kyome Kura – Younger Brother**

**Favorite Color: Pink**

**Personality: The legendary Sports Ace of Zeitoko, she also has a tomboy-ish attitude and is 100% oblivious to anything related to love. Why? Well, she doesn't believe in love and never understood it, which is why her relationship with Ayame is a bit rocky, since Ayame is the self-declared love expert of the group. The Four Goddesses, when she and her sister, Zekara, were still in Zeitoko, were once The Six Stars. When she was 13, she and her parents went to South Korea since her father would start working there.**

**Name: Kyome Zekara**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Shoulder length, Blonde with a hint of orange at the end of her hair**

**Eyes: Orange**

**Family: Kyome Matsuri – Mom; Kyome Tomoyo – Dad; Kyome Dee – Twin Sister; Kyome Kura – Younger Brother**

**Favorite Color: Orange**

**Personality: She's the Girl Scout of the Six, but lives in the shadow of her sister. **

**She loves to cook and always watches out for her friends. Just like her sister, she doesn't believe in love. But her reason is because no one was willing to show it to her. She also went with her family to South Korea at the age of 13.**

**Sorry for the inserts lately. Anyway, I want to announce that no one in the GoM is available anymore. But you guys can still insert and be linked with other guys. I am so sorry to those who couldn't get who they wanted.**

**Without further ado, I give you Chapter 5!**

**How Can This Be?**

**Chapter 5: Mission Complete!**

**Ayame**

Computer class time! I don't know how but I managed to finish that movie. Now, all I have to do is to volunteer to show my movie first. We pile into the auditorium, with the four of us going in together and we sit in front. Don't ask how our little group even ended up together. You'll figure that out soon enough. Anyway, the guys sit next to us with Kagami and Aki-neechan sitting next to each other. Everyone already heard the fake story of Kagami and Alex breaking up. Honestly, people pitied Ba-Kagami more than Alex. Akimara was talking with him as if this morning didn't happen. They told me about it earlier and I was blown away by her words. _Please let Kagami-kun be the one to fix Aki-neechan's broken heart. _I think as I look at them. Just then, the teacher comes in "Okay, who wants to show their movie first?" He asks and I raise my hand. "Kishimoto-san!" He calls and I set up. The movie I made is pretty simple, to be honest. But I used random shots of Kagami and Akimara.

The story was about Kagami falling for Akimara and her not totally feeling the same way. As the movie begins to end, Kagami's and Akimara's characters are talking by the fountain. Akimara's character stands up and smiles at him "Thanks for always being there for me." She says "Anytime!" he replies "I have to go now. See ya tomorrow, Kage-kun!" she says then runs off "Bye, Ari-chan!" he says. When she's gone, 'Kage' watches her leave. _Someday, Ari-chan, we'll be together. I love you!_

The End!

The class goes into a frenzy of tears and smiles, but Akimara and Kagami are sorta stiff as they cheer. I think they knew it was them, but they don't want to make a scene and kill me on the spot. I pack my things and run, in great fear of the Wrath of the Burgundy Demon! I just hope she really won't kill me.

Back when we were in Middle school, Akimara was greatly feared by every student in the campus. Why, you ask? It was because every time she got mad, a dark violet aura of pure evil would surround her. Many thought she was possessed; others thought that she was a witch. I just thought she was really awesome. But there was one time where I got to experience, first-hand, the Wrath of the Burgundy Demon!

***FLASHBACK***

It was about a week after her break-up and things were going great. Well, that was until she saw the girl he ended up dating with him. She went demon mode, walked up to them, held her leg, and started slamming her on the floor like a rag doll. Then, she threw the girl at her ex "I hope you and that pig are happy together." She said sarcastically, dragged me away and left the scene.

***END FLASHBACK***

As I continue to run, I bump right into Aomine "Sorry, Dai-kun! I was in a hurry not to get killed by Aki-neechan." I say and he laughs "I don't think that Aki-chan would decide to kill you since everyone loved your movie." He replies and I smile. Wonder if Aki-neechan really **is **mad at me?

**Akimara**

I can't believe that Ayame had those videos! All the more, why in the world did she do that to us!? -_- Nugh, when I find her, I'm gonna pulverize her! As I stand on the rooftop of the school, I see her talking with Aomine.

**o.O**

Wait what!? Why are they together!? I thought Aomine liked Satsuki-chan! Oh no, I'm gonna be killed by Akashi for sure! As I continue my worrying, I feel a presence behind me. I turn around, cautiously, only to see Kagami "H-Hey!" I greet "H-Hi…" he says and an awkward silence follows. I can't of anything else to say to him. "U-um… You wanna get some ice cream? You look stressed…" he asks and I'm stunned "Sure…" I say and we go to the ice cream shop to get some… Please, please, God! Don't let Akashi see them.

**Akashi**

That movie Aya-chan made was great. Well, it was better than watching some of the other movies… They were so lame! Anyway, as I walk through the hallways on the second floor of Zeitoko, all the students seem to be terrified. Well, that was to be expected. Ever since my fight with Akimara the other day, the students have been more scared than they normally are! But, for some unknown reason, some students aren't minding me at all. I look down at the quadrangle and see…

**AOMINE DAIKI WITH MY GIRL!? I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!**

**Akimara**

On our way back to Zeitoko, Kagami has become, shockingly, silent until… "Shojou-chan?" "Why do you still call me 'Shojou-chan'!? Call me 'Aki-chan', okay?" I say to him and he smiles "Okay, Aki-chan… Are you, um, free this Saturday?" he asks "I guess… Why?" "I was thinking… Maybe… You and I could… Um…" Oh dear, Kagami does look cute when he blushes but, he's cuter when he's being shy! "Tai-kun…" he stops and looks at me "I'd love to go out with you…" I say. That's when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pick me up, and Kagami spins me around while smiling, I can't help but smile myself… He, then puts me down and kisses my forehead "Thank you, Aki-chan!" he says and I smile in reply as we walk, hand-in-hand, back to Zeitoko. After going in, Akashi calls me over and me and Tai-kun part ways "What is it, Akashi-kun?" I ask when I'm near enough "You lied to me!" he growls "Wait, what!? I'm positively sure that Aya-chan doesn't like anyone at the moment." "You're wrong, and now comes your punishment." He says and I prepare for the worst. Aya-chan! Haru-chan! Mizu-chan! **SAVE ME!**

**Mizuki**

"Haru-chan, Aya-chan… Do you get the feeling something's not right with, Aki-chan?" I ask the two girls beside me "Maybe it's because she hasn't shown up yet…" Ayame guesses "I don't think so…" I say. Right now, the GoM, Riko, Satsuki and Junpei are with us. Seijuro went out earlier with a dark look on his face, which is the main reason why I'm so worried. The students have told me and Haruki about the things that happened while we were away and, it would seem that Zeitoko experienced some crazy events over the past few years. Just then, the door, literally, **slammed open** "**SHE SAID 'YES'!**" Taiga cries out triumphantly as he pumps his fist into the air "Who said 'yes'?" Haruki and I ask in unison and everyone in the room jaw-drops "You guys weren't told!?" Ayame asks "Whaddya mean, Aya-chan?" Haruki asks. She leans in and whispers the most utterly impossible thing that we've ever heard since 'The Incident', "_Aki-chan loves Kagami-kun._" When it totally sinks in, our jaws drop at almost the exact same time. "**EH!?**" we exclaim in unison "You heard me, girls!" Ayame says and we exchange a look of disbelief "You can't be serious, Aya-chan!" Haruki exclaims "Um… She kind of is…" Taiga says and I sigh "Break her heart…" I say as I go into tsundere mode "… And we'll kill you!" As if on cue, Ayame and Haruki stand beside me and Taiga shudders in fear "Well… It seems like Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun won our bet." Tetsuya says bluntly. I honestly don't see what Haruki see in that boy… You read right, Haruki likes Tetsuya. Shocking, I know but what can I do. "So it would seem. Now we have to keep our end of the bargain." Shintaro adds. If I don't get why Haruki likes the Phantom 6th Man, I can't believe that I have a crush on the GoM's ace shooter. When I think about it, it seems a bit weird that I'm attracted to someone who actually **believes **in horoscopes! I mean, besides him, **who does that!? (A/N: I do but I don't rely on it… XD) **Reminds me, his good luck charm right now is a… "**MIDORIMACCHI, WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT GUN!?**" Kise exclaims… Well, what you expected from someone like him!? Then again, it's still my first day back in Zeitoko so I better be careful. Just then, Seijuro comes into the room with... "Akashi-kun, why is there blood on your scissors?" Kuroko asks calmly "Oh… It's just red paint." He replies. _I know you did something to Aki-chan, Bak-Ashi!_ I think. As usual, I was right because a minute later, Akimara's staggering into the room and nearly falls over, but Taiga catches her "As if, Akashi-san!" Haruki exclaims as she goes over to Akimara "I'm okay, guys! I just went for a little trip into a ditch then the nurse's office…" she jokes. In all fairness, she really is the optimist of our team so I expected an answer like that. "By the way, what bargain did you mean, Midorima-kun?" Riko asks "You'll know sooner or later. Right, Hyuga-san?" Shintaro says looking at Junpei. Something smells fishy… "What might that be?" I ask "We won't tell you… Yet!" Daiki replies "After all, there's a chance the bet will be a tie…" Bet? What bet? Oh whatever! I don't care as long as we get Akimara better. I mean, the girl hasn't had a decent boyfriend in **years**! If Taiga can heal the wounds her ex gave her, it would be a miracle. As I ponder on this, there's a knock on the door and "The Four Goddesses of Zeitoko" have become "The Six Divine Stars of Zeitoko"!

**Haruki**

I'm the first to react when she steps into the room "Dee-chan! Zee-chan" I exclaim and tackle both of them in a hug "Gak! Haru-chan, you're choking me again!" she says outta breath "Same here!" Zee adds and I immediately let them go "Gomenosai, Dee-chan! Zee-chan! How was Korea?" I ask "It was okay, but I missed you guys so much that I convinced Tou-san to come back for good." She says "Yay!" I exclaim and hug her again; a bit looser this time, and the other 4 join in "From here on out, 'The Six Divine Stars of Zeitoko' are here to stay!" Akimara declares and the other students in the room shudder in fear, but some are happy. I guess it's because they know that Zeitoko will be a more peaceful place now that Dee's back. Why? Dee may be the group's Gossip Queen, but she's also the peace-keeper of the group and Zee's the one who controls everyone to stay calm when it's time to panic. So things are good. I sit back down into my seat next to Kise. The blonde then turns to face me "Oi, Takacchi! Who was that?" he asks "That's Kyome Dee-chan and her twin sister, Zee-chan. They're also part of our group." "She's gorgeous!" he gawks "I guess she – Wait, what!?" I exclaim when the idea finally sinks in "What? She is and I think…" "Don't even say it!" I interrupt "The minute a secret is shared and she's here, that secret goes all over campus!" He just laughs "Alright, but I honestly do…" Kise says. Just then, Dee pops up behind me "Honestly do what, Kise-kun?" she asks and the blonde nearly falls off his chair in total shock. _I warned you!_ I think as Kise tries to think of an alibi. But, even I know that alibies never work against Dee. She's like a human lie detector; you could never get past her. One time, I tried to get out of her plan to hook Mizuki up with her old crush. But the minute I opened my mouth, she already knew what I was gonna say. "N-nothing that concerns you…" Kise says slightly panicked "Tell the truth or I'll grind you to pieces!" If you honestly think 'The Burgundy Demon' was scary, then 'The Pink Devil' is ten times worse. The only thing that could save you from her would be 'The Orange Warrior'. I can't do anything to help Kise. If I do, I may not live longer "I… uh… Well, you see I…" "Say no more, Ryouta-kun! You're already blushing! **KAWAII~~!**" she says. How is it so easy for her to figure it out!? Wait, it's Kise I'm talking about here! What else should I expect; him to get past her!? "So… Will you go out with me this Saturday?" he asks "Sure! Pick me up at 10AM at the mall!" she says and sachets away. I almost forgot to mention that she was a professional teen model; just like him. How did that happen? Well, her father is the head of a **huge **modelling agency and he asked her to join in. Well, her and her twin at least.

From a distance, I hear Akimara's exasperated sigh "That Dee-chan for ya! You can **never **lie to her!" she states with a smirk and walk over to Kise. She places a hand on his shoulder and continues "That's why you never keep secrets from her because she'll figure it out herself!" "Oh? So you told her already?" "In 5…

4…

3…

2…

1…"

"What did you wanna tell me about, Aki-chan?" she asks coming outta nowhere "About my new boyfriend, Kagami Taiga…" she replies calmly. **o.O **I'm shocked that Akimara didn't try to find a way outta the conversation "You mean the boy with split eyebrows? Nice choice, Aki-chan!" she says and leaves "That's how you handle Dee-chan. Be honest with her and you'll live a bit longer." Akimara says facing Kise "Nice work there, Akicchi!" he says with a smile "I still don't understand how you know how to handle us…" I say in wonder "You just need to note their actions and think of a possible outcome. Like for example…" she says standing up and walking over to Ayame's seat. She grabs the book in her hand and rips it to shreds "**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO RIP THIS BOOK!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU 1,000 TIMES BEFORE TO NEVER READ THIS FORSAKEN BOOK!?**" she scolds "But Aki-neechan, I was about to get to the good part!" Ayame complains "That book does not suit your age! Are you **that **stupid!?" Akimara growls back "But… Nugh, fine then! But I will **never stop **reading this book until I'm done with it!" she declares and Akimara bonks her on the head "Do that and you may have to go to the nurse's office…" she says with her demon-like aura showing and Ayame shudders in fear as she nods. Akimara smiles and walks back to us "You see?" she comments as she changes attitudes "Demon!" I yell "Childish!" she retorts and I go silent. I guess she has a point on that note. Reminds me… "Hey, Aki-chan… What are you and Kagami-kun planning for your date?" I ask "I dunno with him. I just hope he won't go overboard and do something too extravagant. I just want a simple picnic and a movie would be nice." She replies. I did that on purpose, actually, because Kagami is about 5 inches away from where Akimara was talking. He gave me a thumbs-up and I nodded. I hope their date goes well. Akimara deserves a chance at love, and Kagami deserves a woman like her; kind yet evil… XD

Now that I think about it, Zee's been too silent. _Not this again! _I think as I walk over to her seat behind Dee's. She better not think that again.

**Zekara**

I just came back and it seems like nothing's changed. I'm still in my sister's shadow. People always ask me how to get my sister's heart. When will I meet someone who'll love me for me? "Zee-chan?" Haruki's voice calls me out of my thoughts "Oh, hey Haru-chan!" I say, depression clear in my voice, "Don't be so down, Zekara-chan! Someone will love you for who you are!" she says with assurance "I don't think that'll ever be the case, Haruki-chan." I say. Just then, someone with purple hair comes near us "Hi… My name's Murasakibara Asutchi. Nice to meet you, Zekara-chin!" he says extending his hand. We shake hands and he sits down with us "How is it you and Dee-chin are twins? You don't look the same." He asks "We're fraternal twins. We don't look the same at all. Even our personalities are different." I answer "Oh… Well, they say that you're your sister's cage and she's the beast." He says "That's because I'm calmer than her. She's easily angered and I'm the only one who can save anyone from her wrath." I say. "You seem nice, yet no one's going near you." "That's because I'm always in my sister's shadow and I **hate it!**" I growl "Woah! I guess Dee-chin's not the only demon…" he jokes "Hmph! At least I don't go wild in one second flat." I say with a pout "You're so kawaii!" he says and leaves "Maybe you should try and approach other people." He adds. I was shocked by what he said but I do what he says anyway and mingle with the other students. Turns out, they just wanted to get to know me but were scared of my sister. I guess I owe Murasakibara for that. Maybe there's some hope for me to be noticed in this school!

**A/N: Finally done! I hope to finish this story before 2015 ends. See ya in the next chapter!**

**Behind the scenes:**

**Akashi: Why do I have to suffer the broken heart, fool? *readies scissors***

**Akimara: WHAT ABOUT THE PERSON WHO NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!?**

**Akashi: Shut up, peasant!**

**Author (Lovesick_Chick14/InosanaYamanaka13): Because Star_Light_Girl12/Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-mine asked for it.**

**Author (Star_Light_Girl12/Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-mine): DON'T KILL ME!**

**Akashi: The next chapter better be good.**

**Author (Lovesick_Chick14/InosanaYamanaka13): No problem! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is just a simple notice. I'm allowing inserts for those who want me to feature the other schools in future chapters. Just PM me if you wanna join. Add all the information like the ones I've posted in the past 2 chapters.**

**To Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: I ALWAYS FIND A WAY, DEAR! So chill, 'kay?**

**BTW, I have FINALLY decided to give the GoM, Taiga, Riko and Satsuki POVs for once! Sorry if they'll seem OOC.**

**Another thing, there's a change in the ages of some characters.**

**Mizuki = 16, Haruki, Dee and Zekara = 15… I am so sorry for the error in the character data. I'll change it soon.**

**So here's chapter 6!**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 6: Dates, Adoption and Jealousy**

**Akimara**

Well, the week is over and today's Saturday; my first date with Kagami. My parents and my annoying little brother don't know anything about this, so I got up at 8AM since I know they'd wake up at 10AM. I take a bath and curl the ends of my hair. Normally, girls would take **hours **to pick their outfit. But I already picked out my outfit before I slept last night. I chose a lavender short dress with 2 thick white strips at the end, and white high heels. I take one last look in the mirror and smile. _I can't for our date!_ I squealed in my head "Why are you wearing that?" a voice asks "Oh hey Kaa-chan! I'm gonna go with the girls to the mall to celebrate their return." I lie. Do you expect me to say 'I'm gonna go on a date with my new boyfriend!?' She's gonna **demand **to meet him first! "Okay, sweetie, just don't stay out too late!" she says and leaves. I know what she's planning; it happens every time I make an alibi to meet with someone else. She'll send my little brother to spy on me, and then he'll phone her and tell her where I am. Lucky for me, I found a place that could keep my brother from following.

I head out with my purse with money and a few make-up products. I reach the kitchen and cook my breakfast and listen in to my mom's conversation with Kotetsu. "Kote-kun, will you be a dear and follow your Onee-chan around and call me if you see any guys with her?" – Mom "Hai!" – Kotetsu "Here's 100 yen for doing this!" – Mom. _As I expected, now to use that route! _I think as I eat. When I'm done, I wash my dishes, brush my teeth and leave the house with my brother, undoubtedly behind me. I walk past Satsuki's house. _I guess she isn't home… _I think as I pass. I go on and pass the one place that I know my brother could **never resist**; an arcade. As I pass it, I hear his voice "I know Kaa-chan said I have to watch Aki-neechan but, she never said I couldn't play…" he trails off and goes in. I continue on my way to Maji Burger; the place where agreed we'd meet. Hm… I think Ayame said something about another family adopting her during the week. I wonder how it's going.

**Ayame**

I get up from bed and check the calendar. _Saturday… The day I get to meet the people who adopted me._ I think as I get ready. I take a shower and change into a sky blue blouse and skinny jeans with black boots. I eat my breakfast, brush my teeth, and watch a bit of T.V. until I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see a woman with blue hair and blue eyes. She kind of looks like "Tetsu-kun, meet your sister." She says and Kuroko appears. That's when I nearly faint, but I regain my composure and smile "Don't worry, Kaa-chan! Tetsu-niitan and I are in the same school." I say "Oh well that's good to hear! Are you ready to go, Aya-chan?" she asks me "Hai!" I say as I take one last look at my room. I had a lot of memories with my parents here… But I know that I can't go back in time and change anything. _Goodbye Kishimoto Ayame! Hello Kuroko Ayame… _I think as I go with Kuroko and his mom to their car. We arrive at their house and they show me to my room. It seems like Kuroko asked Akimara what color I love because the whole room was Sky Blue! I can't believe it! Hm… Speaking of Aki-chan, she should be on her date right about now… Now that I think about it, Kise and Dee have a date too! I wonder how that'll go… 

**Dee  
**"I'm going now!" I say to my family as I leave the house "I hope you have an amazing date, honey!" Kaa-chan says as I roll my eyes and shut the door. I chose to go with a pink blouse with a ruffled collar, a black and grey checkered, skater skirt, knee-high black socks and pink sandals. I'm not a **total** tomboy, only sometimes… especially when I play sports. Anyway, Kise and I agreed to meet at the mall. Why? I dunno; I just wanted to hihihihi! Anyway, I arrive at the mall and I see Kise waiting for me at the entrance. He was wearing a simple plain yellow shirt, a leather jacket, black pants and black Nike sneakers. I'll admit, he looks hot, but I don't love him or anything… I dunno, I never believed in love! My parents were forced to marry each other because of their businesses, though dad always says that he had fallen in love with mom years later but I don't buy it. "Ohayo, Deecchi!" He greets when I'm near enough, "You look gorgeous!" he adds with that smile of his. The smile that almost every girl in Zeitoko has fallen for and I may just be one of them. _Love isn't real, Dee-chan! It's just an illusion! There's no such thing as __**TRUE LOVE**__!_ I growl at myself mentally. **(A/N: I hate writing something like that since I think opposite but, meh…) **I look up at him "Ohayo, Kise-kun! Arigatou!" I reply with a bright smile "Didn't I say you should call me 'Ryouta-kun' from now on?" he asks "I call you what I want, Ryouta-kun!" I yell. Then I realize that I just called him by his first name and most of my blood rushed to my face. I can feel its heat. _So this is what they call 'blush'… And I said that it's just make-up…_ I think. Kise reaches out his hand and pinches my cheek "Kawaii~~~!" He exclaims and I blush harder. He let go of my cheek and cups it "I'm so happy I'm on this date with you!" He says with a smile and I smile back. He grabs my hand and we enter the mall. I don't know why, but my heart's beating faster than Akimara can complete a gymnast course, and that's **very fast**. Speaking of her, I wonder how her date with Ba-Kagami is going…

**Kagami**

_Where is she!? I would never forgive myself if something happened to her!_ I think as I look around for my Aki-chan. Okay, I know I shouldn't be possessive and everything but no one touches my girl, not even Kuroko! **(A/N: Hihihihihi~~ I wish someone could treat me like that… XDD)** "Tai-kun!" I turn to see her. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. _She looks so damn cute!_ I think "Y-You look great, Aki-chan!" I say while looking away. She comes closer and hugs me "I can't wait for our date!" she says as she locks her arm with mine. "Where're we going?" she asks with her brightest smile "The Park… We're gonna have a picnic, then watch a movie." I reply and smile at her "Let's go!" she says as she pulls at my arm. I laugh "Hey! Tai-kun, it isn't funny!" she says with a pout "I know, but you look so cute!" I say as I pinch her cheeks and she blushes, making her all the cuter. "Shall we?" I say, she nods and we go straight to the park.

When we arrive, I set up the blanket near a tree and we sit down on it. We eat lunch and talk about so many things. Turns out, the reason she was late because she was trying get away from her little brother "I really wanna meet your family someday." I say "Maybe someday, but not yet. They might flip, especially Kaa-chan!" she answers "Okay… When you're ready then I'll meet your family." I say "As long as you let me meet your family!" she says and we laugh. I lean on the tree and she leans on my chest. I automatically wrap an arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead. "I wanna show you something! C'mon!" she says standing up. I get up and follow her to a green house. We enter and it's filled with butterflies and flowers. I see Akimara standing in front of a flower and sniffing it "There's a legend that says… If someone brings the person they love here, they'll be together forever." she says looking at me. Then, she turns back to the flower and plucks it "The legend also says that… If complete strangers come in here at the exact same time, they'll be best friends 'till their end." She continues with a smile as she looks at the flower. She looks so beautiful! "I guess that's why… The Six Stars are still together, after 10 years!" she says with a giggle "**TEN!?**" I exclaim "Actually 10 years, a month and 3 days. I keep count." She says looking at me "No wonder you guys are such great friends!" I say with a huge grin and she laughs "Heh… Yeah, but you and Kuroko have been together for a long time and you guys are pretty close; the same goes with you and the other members of the GoM." She says. That's when something catches my attention "Why is there a guitar here?" I ask as I walk over to the guitar beside the swing set. "Oh that? It was their gift to me when I turned 13." She says walking over to me "Can I use it?" I ask and she nods. I tried thinking of a song. Then, the perfect song hit me and I started to play it. The minute I played the first chord, Akimara's eyes shone like a star and she began to sing and, then we sang together. **(A/N: Search the song if you want to hear how it should sound like.)**

_**Terrified**_

_You by the light is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

_**Chorus:**_

_You said it again my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watchin' the shadows burnin' in the dark_

_And I'm in love_

_And I'm terrified_

_For the first time_

_And the last time_

_In my only life_

_This could be good it's already better than that_

_And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed if you let me try_

_**Chorus:**_

_You said it again my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watchin' the shadows burnin' in the dark_

_And I'm in love_

_And I'm terrified_

_For the first time_

_And the last time_

_In my only_

_**Bridge:**_

_I only said it 'Cause I mean it_

_I only mean it 'Cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_Cause it fills me up it holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you_

_**Chorus:**_

_You said it again my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watchin' the shadows burnin' in the dark_

_And I'm in love_

_And I'm terrified_

_For the first time_

_And the last time_

_In my only_

_Life... life..._

_Life..._

_In my only life..._

When I stopped playing, I place the guitar back in its original place and wrap my hands around her waist. Akimara wrapped her arms around my neck and we stare deep into each other's eyes. I can tell, now, that she's the one I want to be with until the end of time. I lean closer and kiss her. At first, I feel her body tense up. I guess this is her first kiss, but then she kisses back and we have a long make-out session. **(A/N: It suited the moment, okay? None shall judge…)** When we break apart, I could see a small smile on her face and couldn't help but smile too "Now I know that I want you to be the one I spend my whole life with!" she says softly while looking down and blushing. _God! Thank you for giving me this girl to me._ I think. I place my hand under her chin and tilt her head up to look at me "I feel the same way, Aki-chan! I'll always love you." I say looking deep into her eyes "And I'll always love you, Tai-kun!" she replies and we hug. I'm so happy that she's mine. I'm one lucky guy!

**Hyuga**

"So why did you call me out here, Midorima-san?" I ask Midorima when I reach him. I don't understand why, but he called me out here "I wanted to tell you about the Ohasa Horoscope because this will affect our bet with the others." He answers while shifting his glasses. In case you're wondering about his lucky item, it's a stuffed bunny. "For Aquarius, they will have the best day of their lives, especially with the person they love. If that person is a Leo, then they will have a simple yet perfect day." He says as he reads from his phone "So we lose huh?" I say shifting my glasses "I'm afraid so." He replies shaking his head "Well, I guess we have to start preparing for our doom." I say and we part ways. I don't like the way things are going for me. But I bet Kuroko and Ayame aren't having a blast either. Kuroko told us the other day that his mom adopted her. When I asked how was that even possible, Akimara revealed that Ayame's parents died last summer. Hm… I wonder what'll happen when Ayame meets her new neighbors.

**Kuroko**

"Well, I expected no less from Kagami-kun…" I say as I read Hyuga-senpai's message "I guess I'll have to face the fact that I'm doomed!" Just then, our doorbell rings. I walk downstairs and open the door to find "Akashi-kun…" I greet and he nods his head in greeting "Hello, Tetsuya-san. Is your mother here? She said she had something urgent to talk about." His father asks and my mother appears "Oh yes! Please come in!" she says and ushers them inside. We all sit in the living room while mom goes to get something. "Here she is! Come one out, Aya-chan!" she says and Ayame comes out in a sky blue short dress and white heels. Her bangs are held back by a sky blue headband. I look at Akashi and he's smirking. I don't like the look of this! But I leave it be and let my mind wander off to Haruki-chan. I wonder what she's doing…

**Haruki**

"C'mon, Mizu-chan, there's a sale over here!" I call out to Mizuki who was about 5 feet away from me. We're at the mall and I'm shopping for tons of clothes! I dragged Mizuki here because… I just wanted to… Bwhahahaha! Anyway, Mizuki doesn't move an inch. She looks like she's looking at something. I look into the direction she's looking at and I see… "Kise-kun and Dee-chan, what the…?" That's when Mizuki covers my mouth with her hand, but I bite it "Aw!" she cries out putting alcohol on her hand "What's the problem, Mizu-chan~? They're on a date and I wanna go say…" and that's when she hits me on the head with the hand "Don't be stupid, Haru-chan… We have to keep silent, okay? But look up at the second floor…" she says and I do so and see Zekara and Murasakibara there, looking at the two below them "What the hell are they doing here? Spying on Dee-chan and Kise-kun!?" I exclaim, but not loud enough to bug the other people in the mall. "Hm… Looks like it…" Mizuki comments as she shifts her glasses. _No wonder Aki-neechan gets annoyed with Mido-kun so much!_ I think with an irritated face. I pull myself out of my thoughts and look up at the two on the floor above us. What **are** those two up to?

**Zekara**

As always, I'm here at the mall with Sushi-kun to make Ryo-kun's date with Dee-neechan terrible! I know he likes my sister and not me which is normal, but why do I feel sadder than I usually do "Zee-chin! Look over there!" Sushi-kun says as he points to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and **too much make-up**! Her name was Tatsume Matsuri. She's a year younger than we are and she is the worst person in all of Zeitoko! Aki-chan told us once that she forced her way into the cheer team, but she got kicked out in the end… "Our plan will work! I just know it!" Sushi-kun adds and I nod. It's more of his plan than mine. You see, just like every guy in Zeitoko, except Sei-kun, Tetsu-kun, Tai-kun, Shin-kun, Jun-kun and Dai-kun; Sushi-kun likes Dee-neechan. I know I shouldn't help him, but something in my heart made me do it. I mean, I sorta owe him for what he did on my first day back in Zeitoko. His plan was to call as many of Ryo-kun's fan girls as we could and get them to ruin his date with Dee-neechan. The only problem is that I never got to mention that Dee-chan and I are also models for a major modeling agency under our Dad called _'The Stars'_ which was inspired by us! "Hey, Kyome-chan! Why are you with my Ryo-kun!?" Tatsu-chan calls out in the shrillest voice I've ever heard since White Chicks hit cinemas! **(A/N: Love it~~!)** "You have no right to talk to my Dee-chan like that!" a guy suddenly speaks up and walks up to her. Soon the whole ground floor was filled with people fighting for their idols and it became a riot! But something wasn't right… I couldn't see my sister anywhere! Where is she!?

**Kise**

"This way, Deecchi…" I whisper as I pull her behind a tree. Thanks to the crowd of people who showed up to fight for both of us, we were able to get outta there! We reach the park and take a seat under a tree "That was crazy!" she says as she pants and collapses beside me "What I never knew was that you and Zeecchi are models and that your dad owns _The Stars_!" I say with a light laugh "That just proves how much people don't know about the Kyome twins." She says looking far into the distance "Well, why don't you tell me everything about your differences?" I suggest looking at her "Well… One of the many things you should know about us is that we don't believe love!" she says without looking at me "Why?"

"I don't understand it! I mean, how can you be so sure that your love will last?"

"Deecchi… Love and pain are connected. You can't take them apart no matter how much you try. But, you'll know if it's true love if you go through all of the pain together!"

"Oh, how would you know? Aki-chan says that you've had tons of girlfriends."

"She isn't lying, but those girls just wanted to say that they dated me at least once in their lifetime."

She giggles and smiles faintly "You think so highly of yourself! If you were really that amazing, why didn't Aki-chan beg to be your girl when she goes for guys who are, clearly, good-looking?" she asks looking up the tree. Before I could answer, her last words hits me "You think I look good?"

"All models look good, Ryo-kun! I thought you knew that!"

"Now you call me 'Ryo-kun'?" This is when I see a pink tint on her cheeks "W-well… You said to do so!" she stutters. I reach out and pinch her cheeks "You look so adorable, Deecchi! I guess that's why I think you're wonderful!" I say and, before I know it, I blush as well "Hmph! Speak for yourself, Ryo-kun!" she says and pokes my cheek. I don't know why, but being with her makes me feel so alive!

The silence was comfortable until she broke it with a song.

_**Just a Kiss**_

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

And before I know it, I'm singing the song as well!

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
When I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer  
To the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave,  
But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right_

_With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_

We're about to kiss when she turns away, "I'm not ready for this!" she says and runs off. I try to call out to her, but she's already gone. _I promise, Deecchi!_ I think, _I will show you what true love is. __I swear on my title as 'The Copy Cat'!_

**Akashi**

I just can't believe this, Aya-chan is Tetsu's sister now! Anyway, we stand in the garden of the Kuroko family and she's chasing a butterfly. Akimara always said she had a child-like mind, but I never expected that she would be so carefree! "Aka-kun! Look!" she says showing the butterfly to me. I smile at her then look at the butterfly

"It seems like it's a lot like you!"

"Huh?" she asks raising an eyebrow and sits down beside me.

"Well, you both have the same color; yes. But it's also carefree, calm and beautiful." I say with a smile and she blushes "Arigatou, Aka-kun!" she says with a smile as she looks at me and I could feel my heart skip a beat. I think I'm falling for her and I wish that she would feel the same.

**Akimara**

We're at the cinemas to watch _'The Last: Naruto the Movie'_! I'm so excited that I can't help but smile. Just then, the doors of the movie house burst open to reveal "**KAA-CHAN!?**" I exclaim "**SHOJOU AKIMARA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? AND WHO IS THIS BOY WITH YOU!? YOU LIED AND YOU'RE IN FOR A SCOLDING, YOUNG LADY!**" she screams and I just bow my head. Before Kaa-chan could even grab my hand, Tai-kun grabs and shakes hands with her "I'm sorry for being so rude, Shojou-sama! My name is Kagami Taiga; a basketball player and Akimara's date." He says and I wait for the expected scolding that would usually follow. But it never comes, I look up and see Kaa-chan smiling "Well young man, I guess you are a decent young man and Aki-chan seems to have taken a very special liking to you so I won't ruin your night. Please take care of her, Taiga-kun!" she says and leaves. I can't believe this is happening! Not only was Kaa-chan nice to Tai-kun; my boyfriend was polite! Tai-kun, as far as I've known, is not as polite as he was just now. Then it hits me "The guys trained you; didn't they?" I say with a smirk "Is that why you never want your Kaa-chan to know about your relationships?" he asks and I nod. He smiles and takes my hand "Don't worry, Aki-chan! No one in this whole world can separate us, okay?" he says and I hug him "No matter what, Tai-kun, no one can replace you in my heart!" I say as I lean on his toned chest and he wraps his arms around my waist "Let's watch that movie?" he says into my hair and I nod. I can't wait for this movie! **(A/N: Please note that me and Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine love Naruto and do keep this in mind because some names will pop-up here and there… Just like in the first few chapters.)**

**Ayame**

The Akashi family and Kuroko family are eating together at one table and Aka-kun is right beside me. Just then, Aka-kun's Tou-san stands up "Long ago, Kuroko-chan and I made an agreement that when I have a son and she has a daughter or vice versa, they would be wed when one of them would reach the age of 16 years. Since my son is 16 and Kuroko-chan has Ayame as a daughter, they shall be wed at the beginning of summer!" he says and there's a deafening silence as it all sinks in. I'm gonna have to marry Aka-kun by the end of spring! This is so crazy! When Aka-kun and his dad leave, I run to my room, change to my sleeping clothes and try to contact Aki-neechan, but she doesn't pick up! She must still be on that date.

**Akimara**

I never knew that Kagami had a motorcycle, let alone have a license! Anyway, he's taking me home on it. "Why was it here in the first place?" I ask as we approach it "I planned most of the day for us… Except for that Butterfly Garden visit, so I parked here! Now, get on!" he says giving me a helmet and hoping on to his motorcycle "Hai~~!" I answer and get on. Once I get on, I wrap my arms around Kagami's strong frame "Hold on tight!" he says and we're off. The wind blew through my hair and it felt so good. I lean on Kagami's back and smile.

We reach my house and we get off the motorcycle "I had a great time today, Tai-kun!" I say with my cutest smile "Anytime, Aki-chan!" he says and kisses my forehead "Goodnight, my tigress." He says sweetly "Same to you, my tiger!" I say and go inside only to find my family in the living room. My mom runs up to me and pulls me into a tight hug "I'm so happy for you, Aki-chan!" she says as she pulls away "Indeed, Aki… You've finally opened your heart to love again." My dad adds and pats my back "I can't wait to meet Taiga-niitan!" Kotetsu says jumping up to hug me. I smile and put Kotetsu down "Well… Good night, Kaa-chan, Tou-kun, Tetsu-moutokun!" I say and head to my room. I take my phone out of my purse and it shows _'5 missed calls: Aya-chan'_. I call her and she tells me what happened to her. When it sinks in, I nearly fall off my bed. My best friend is betrothed to the Captain of the Generation of Miracles!? Oh snap!

**A/N: Done~~~! What'll happen now that Ayame and Akashi are betrothed? Find out next time!**

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**Me: How's that, Akashi-sama?**

**Akashi: Perfect!**

**Akimara: I'll say! Dee-chan's falling in love~~~!**

**Dee: *glares* Shut it, Aki-chan!**

**Everyone else: *laughs***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you guys still remember, the guys made a bet on what would happen to TaiMara and we know that Midorima, Kuroko and Hyuga lost it. What's the consequence? Oh! And I changed the ages of the girls to these:**

**Akimara and Mizuki = 17; Ayame, Haruki, and the Kyome Twins = 16**

**Okay… On with the story!**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 7: Love**

**Akimara**

Back to school already? Grrr… I cannot accept this cruel fate! "Aki-chan~~, wake up and get dressed! There's someone here to see you!" Kaa-chan calls from down stairs. I'm assuming she's lying or Aya-chan and the girls came over without telling me. I get out of bed and take a shower. When I'm out, I curl the ends of my hair and dry it. Then, I put on a lavender tank top, a black mini skirt and black, two-inch heels. I let my hair down and put on the friendship charm bracelet we used to wear before the others left. Each charm symbolized us. Mine is a flower, Aya's is a butterfly, Mizuki's is a book, Haruki's is a paintbrush, Dee's is a ball and Zekara's is a badge. We could tell which one was which because there was a star charm in our favorite color, so we would never get confused. I run downstairs and I smell my mom's cooking! "Took ya long enough, tigress!" a voice says… _T-Taiga!?_ I nearly stumble on the last step when he grabs my hand and catches me "You're just like your Kaa-chan, dear; a total klutz!" Tou-kun says with a hearty laugh as he looks up from his newspaper "That may be true, but at least she took after someone who has grace and smarts!" Kaa-chan calls out from the kitchen and me and Taiga laugh. "Taiga-niitan!" Kotetsu exclaims hugging Taiga's waist "Hey Ko-kun! You need something?" Taiga asks as he pushes him away then kneel his level "Could you teach me how to play basketball?" he asks "Why not! But you have to promise me that you'll work hard, okay?" Taiga says with a smile "Pinky promise!" and they intertwine pinkies… Just then, a bark is heard and Taiga goes stiff when he sees "Natsume!" I exclaim and run to the dog. She tackles me and licks my face. "Stop it, girl!" I say between giggles and she does. She walks to Taiga "Hold out your hand and pat its head." I say to him. He closes his eyes and does as I say. In a short time, he opens his eyes to see Natsume smiling at him! "She isn't biting me!" he exclaims and looks at me "Not **all dogs **bite, Tai-kun! Even Nigou wouldn't bite if you just gave him a chance!" I say with a smile "Well… At least you aren't dirty, Aki-chan! Now go upstairs, wash your face and hands, both of you! The food's ready!" Kaa-chan scolds. We laugh and do as she says. We gather at the table and eat. After breakfast, I grab my school bag and ride with Taiga on his motorcycle. "Be careful, Aki-chan! We love you!" my parents say as they bid farewell "Stay safe Onee-chan!" Kotetsu says as he hugs me "I will!" I say as I get on and we're off to school. If Kuroko Ayame hasn't gotten up yet, she'll get a scolding from me.

When we arrive, Taiga and I hold hands as we walk through the halls and everyone is in total shock. The only people who know about what happened before are my best friends and, now, the GoM, Satsuki and Riko; which means the news never really spread. Oh, and the PDA rule was never real… But we do use it as an excuse to keep couples from kissing in public. "OMG! Shojou-senpai and Kagami-senpai are together!?" I hear a freshman whisper to her friends "You baka! You should've come to the park and see how sweet they were first hand!" her friend says "You should've seen the look on Shojou-senpai's face when her mom and Kagami-senpai met!" another adds "I can't believe it!" a sophomore exclaims "I know right! Who knew that the Tiger would find his Tigress here?" another says "Not to mention that that Tigress is the most amazing female student in Zeitoko!" one of them squeals "Well, duh! She's the Student Council President for a reason!" a junior joins in. "Wait, you're the SC Pres?" Taiga whispers "I thought you knew that! Why do you think the students know me so well!?" I say with a giggle.

You see, the system for voting of the Student Council is once every 4 years; and the freshman are the ones who are nominated by the SC members themselves before their graduation. It just so happened that the four left, but they still won. According to the rules, if the winners are not around, they are still considered members of the council but the runners up will take their place until they returned. Since that happened, the Six Stars are also SC members with me as President and Ayame as VP of Finance. **(A/N: Weird system right?)** When I tell Taiga, he's down right speechless! "Wow… That's some crazy system!" he says "I know… I want to change it but it isn't in my power." I say glumly "Hey! You were given the highest honor the school could offer! I'm proud of the fact that my girlfriend is an SC member!" he says with a smile and I smile back. I can't believe it! I have an amazing boyfriend, awesome friends and a cool family! Speaking of awesome friends, where is Kuroko Ayame? I still need to talk to that girl!

**Ayame**

"Aya-chan, wake up!" Kaa-chan calls out to me. I get up and try to recount the events from the whole weekend. _I'm betrothed to the Captain of the GoM! I'm betrothed to Akashi Seijuro! Is this for real!? _I think as I get ready. I decide to wear a sky blue t-shirt saying _I'm a Star_, jeans and black boots. I also wear the friendship bracelet that the other five have. I rush downstairs and eat breakfast with Tetsu-niitan and Kaa-chan. After that, we got to school. But when we go out of our house, Aka-kun is there "Tetsuya-kun, go and take your bike. I'll take Aya-chan with me." He says "Hey! I can go to school myself ya know!" I growl "I know, but can't I take you there? I wanna get to know you even more, Aya-chan!" he says with a smile "Fine…" I say with a pout and got inside the car. I'll admit though, Aka-kun may be rich but he would rather drive his own car than have someone drive him there.

When we arrive in school, we walk through the halls and everyone starts whispering. "What's with the ring on Kishimoto-senpai's finger?" a freshman whispers to her friends "Maybe it's a promise ring!" her friend answers "But, that can't be! Akashi-senpai and her aren't together!" another adds. I sigh softly. It's weird how I'm reacting this way considering my friendship with Aka-kun but I bet if this happened to anyone else, they'd probably be thrilled. I'm scared right now! I mean, Akashi's so… "Aya-chan, are you alright?" he asks, snapping me out of my thoughts "Yeah… I just can't believe that we're betrothed!" I whisper in reply "I know…" he says looking downward "Aka-kun, do you want this? That we'd be wed?" I ask "Well…" "Kuroko Ayame!" Aki-neechan's voice calls out from behind me. I turn around to see her holding hands with Kagami as she drags him towards us. "Hello, Shojou-chan, Kagami-kun." Akashi greets "Hey Akashi-kun!" Akimara says looking at him then turns her attention to me "Come with me!" she says as she lets go of Kagami and grabs my arm then drags me to a vacant room "Are you really gonna do this?" she asks looking at me with concern "I don't know Aki-neechan! A part of me wants to; the other doesn't!" I reply and she hugs me "Just remember, I'll be here! No matter what happens! Okay?" she says causing me to cry on her shoulder. I'm so scared! I don't know what'll happen now that Akashi and I betrothed! What'll everyone think when they hear? I'm just happy about one thing… My friends will be there for me!

**Mizuki**

I walk to school with Haruki. I fashion a yellow blouse, a white mini skirt and yellow heels with my in twin ponytails while Haruki's wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a red blazer, denim jeans and black heels with her hair in a bun. "How do you think their dates went?" Haruki asks looking at me "Oh I'm sure Taiga-kun and Aki-chan had a great time. As for Ryouta-kun and Dee-chan, I think it went well… Sorta…" I reply "Whaddya mean?" she asks looking at me with a curious look "Well, we both know that Dee-chan doesn't believe in love, so I guess she isn't sure if she has any feelings for him." I reason "But there's a chance right?" she says pleading I say yes "Well… I don't know really…" I say and she sighs "I hope that you're wrong though! Just for once, Mizu-chan! Please be wrong!" she begs "Who said I was a fortune teller, Haruki-chan!?" I exclaim as I shift my glasses "Nugh! Whatever!" she growls and that's the end of our conversation.

We arrive at the school gates and we see The Kyome Duo. Dee's wearing a pink blouse, black jeans and boots while Zekara's wearing an orange blouse with a ruffled collar, a black and grey checkered skirt and black heels. Both of them have their hair in ponytails "Morning, Dee-chan! Zee-chan!" Haruki greets "Yo." Dee greets coolly "Heyyo Haru-chan, Mizu-chan!" Zekara greets "Shall we enter?" I ask and they nod. As we walk through the halls, we're met by one of the sophomores and she gives each one of us a letter. When we open it, it's a letter from the former SC saying that we're members of the new SC. I'm the VP for Academics, Haruki as the VP for extracurricular activities, Dee as the Secretary and Zekara as Public Relations Officer. We all exchange rules then remember the rule saying that we would be part of the council if and only if we return to the school before the 2 years are up; which we did so that means "The principal also wanted me to inform you that the SC will be officially sworn in at the opening ceremony today." The girl says then leaves "Well, it would seem we have our work cut out for us." I say shifting my glasses and they agree as we get ready for the opening ceremony. Just then, I see the whole gang together. Akimara sees us and calls us over. When we approach we're just in time for a big announcement from Seijuro "So what is it, Akashicchi!?" Ryouta asks "Well… I guess most of you know that Ayame was adopted by Tetsu-kun and his mother." He begins "Get on with it, Captain!" Daiki exclaims "Alright, fine! Because of a pact between Tou-san and Tetsu-kun's mother, Aya-chan and I are betrothed!" he says. When it sinks in, we all have the same reaction on our faces "**WHAT!?**" we all exclaim except for Akimara. I have a hunch that Ayame told her, but that's not my concern. Then I hear Daiki scowl and storm off "Dai-kun!" Satsuki calls and runs after him. I look at Seijuro and I see a smirk form on his lips. Then I look at Ayame and see a look of concern form on her face. _What kind of insanity is this!? _I think as I shift my glasses "Akashi-kun seems to have beaten Ahomine…" Shintaro says shifting his glasses "Poor, Daiki-kun…" I say looking downward "I wouldn't worry about him." Taiga says "Why do you say that?" Zekara asks "Well, Ahomine and I have one thing in common; we **never** give up." He replies "Well… Neither do I! I won't have him ruining my wedding." Seijuro growls "When's the wedding anyway?" Atsushi asks "At the start of summer." Ayame answers with a fake smile on her face. _The start of summer is 2 weeks away! That isn't a lot of time to let everything sink in for her._ I think and the bell rings "We better head off! We still have the oath taking!" Haruki says and the six of us run off to the stage. That's when I notice we're all wearing our friendship bracelets "Hey guys! Look at our wrists!" I say and they do and smile "Hands in, girls! We have to make a pact here and now." Akimara says "Again!?" Ayame whines and we laugh and place the hand with our bracelets over Akimara's. "We pledge that our bond shall last for all eternity. No matter what happens; even if we don't stay in the same place. Come what may! Our friendship will never die for as long as the Tree of Life lives!" we pledge together. If our friendship has lasted for 10 years, I don't know what could possibly separate us now!

**Ayame**

We take our oaths and Akimara gives her presidential address. When she finishes, there's a shocking announcement from the rooftop.

"**I LOVE YOU, TAKASHIMA HARUKI!**" a familiar voice screams into a megaphone "Tetsu-kun!?" I hear Haruki exclaim "**AYANO MIZUKI, I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!**" Midorima's voice booms through the speakers and Mizuki is in total shock, but there was one more that was pretty obvious "**COACH AIDA RIKO, MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU!**" Hyuga's voice booms through the whole school. I see Riko and she's become as red as Haruki's hair. In fact, all three of them have become tomatoes because of those three. Everyone starts gushing at the three couples "Settle down everyone!" Akimara's voice booms through the mic and the students go silent. She looks up at the three boys "If this the consequence of losing your little bet, then you should've been more careful!" she says with a smirk. Wait what!? What bet!?

**Dee**

"I wanna learn something new! Something different! Something bold!" I think aloud as I walk around the school during our study period. I arrive at the gym and see Murasakibara playing basketball. I go inside and get the ball from him "Give it back, Dee-chan!" he growls "I'll give it back to you if you'll teach me how to play." I say with a smirk and he smirks as well "Why not…" he says and starts teaching me. "To shoot a ball you have to be firm." He says and I try to shoot but it doesn't go in! After 30 attempts, Murasakibara goes behind me and directs my arms and it goes in. I felt a blush come across my face as I feel him behind me. I don't know anymore! I think I love Kise and now, I'm starting to like Murasakibara! Who should I choose!?

**MEANWHILE:**

**Kise**

"Why do I even bother trying when I know I don't have a chance!?" I growl as I think about what I saw in the gym "Kise-kun, what in the world are you doing here?" a calm voice calls out to me from behind. I turn to see Akicchi with a look of concern on her face "Nothing, Akicchi! Just getting some air." I lie "You know, there's a legend about this place." She begins "When someone has seen the one they love with someone else, a force lets them come up here." She says with a smile "Is that why you're here?" I ask "No… They say that if you say a prayer here, it will come true. It never fails." She says looking to the far left. I look and see a small shrine "I came here to pray for something. Would you want to join me?" she asks offering her hand out and I take it. She drags me to the shrine and there we start praying. I hope my prayer really does come true!

**Ayame**

It's already lunch and we all finished eating and are now hanging out in the classroom…

"**YOU GUYS DID WHAT!?**" I exclaim when they tell me their little bet. This was their bet.

Kagami asking Akimara our during lunch to a date on Saturday + the date being simple = Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise and Ahomine

Kagami asking after class + him going all out = Hyuga, Tetsu-niitan and Midorima

"Well? It isn't **that bad!**" Hyuga says as he wraps an arm around Riko's shoulders and she leans her head on the crook of his neck "I have to agree." Midorima says as he and Mizuki hold hands. Tetsu-niitan nods he kisses Haruki on the cheek causing Haruki to become a blushing mess! "Awwww, I wish someone would do that to me!" I whine "I'll do all that and more for you, Aya-chan!" Akashi says and kisses my hand causing me to blush "That's so sweet!" Akimara says with a smile "We could be like that too, my Tigress!" Kagami says as he hugs her from behind and sniffs her hair. Akimara just smiles and leans her back on his chest "Stop all this lovey-dovey stuff! It's troublesome!" Zekara exclaims and storms off. Then Aho stands as well "I agree with Zee-chan." He growls and leaves "Dai-kun! Wait!" Satsuki whines and goes after him. She had already confessed to us that she had fallen for Aho while he was shooting hoops during Basketball practice. _Poor Satsuki!_ I think as I look in the direction she went "Where did Murasakibara-kun go?" Haruki pipes up and we look around. Where did that Sushi go now?

**Zekara**

"Mura-kun… Why? Why is it her? Why can't…?" "Why can't I what, Zee-chin?" a deep voice asks and I stay silent. I don't dare look at him so I look down at the students in the quadrangle "Zee-chin, what's wrong?" he asks as he makes me face him. I don't speak or even look at him in the eye. He tilts my head up and sees the tear stains on my cheeks "Who made you cry? I swear when I see that guy…" "That guy is you, Mura-kun!" I scream and he lets go "What?" he asks with a mix of confusion and worry on his face. Tears start to flow from my eyes as I look at him "You're the reason I'm like this right now, Mura-kun! You know why I didn't feel welcome back then? It's because all the guys I've fallen for ask for help to get my sister's heart! Do you what that means, Mura-kun? Do you?" I ask screaming at him but he doesn't speak "**I LOVE YOU, MURA-KUN AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL TO KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER LOVE ME THE WAY YOU LOVE MY SISTER!**" I scream as I run away. But, as I pass him, he grabs my hand "Zee-chan…" is all he says and I break free from his grip and run away. I feel like an idiot! I keep running and running and pushing away from everyone! I even pushed Akimara and the others away "Zee-chan!" I hear Dee call but I don't stop. _I hate this! Every time I fall for someone; I'm not good enough! Why can't it be me!? _I think as I keep running. I may as well get scolded for this but I don't. I guess Akimara did something.

**Dee**

"Dee-chan!" Akimara exclaim as she holds me down "Why? She needs us, Aki-neechan!" I exclaim "Because I know that move. She doesn't want us to bug her. She has to handle this alone." She replies with a stern voice and I stop struggling. She lets go and I sigh "What do you think happened, Aki-neechan?" Haruki asks "If I read her movements right, she just got her heart broken." Mizuki replies "How can that be? She doesn't believe in love!" I reply "Maybe she's fallen for someone she thinks she can't have." Ayame says "That may just be it!" Mizuki adds and shifts her glasses. _Zee-chan…What's wrong!?_ I think as I look in the direction she went.

**MEANWHILE:**

**Satsuki**

"Dai-kun, stop it!" I scream as I watch Daiki punch the wall of the ally he ran into "Get lost, Satsu-chan! You don't need to babysit me." He says and punches the wall again "But, Dai-kun! Your hand is bleeding!" I exclaim "Does it even matter? I can't have Aya-chan! There's no point in fighting for her!" he says and punches again. I go in front of him and slap him hard in the face "Will you get a grip, Dai-kun!? She isn't the only girl in this world!" I scream "But there's only one girl like her!" he screams "You really **are **an **AHO!**" I scream "Why's that?" "Because there's someone who already loves you!" I scream "And that person is me!" I scream and run away, but he grabs me by my waist "I knew it!" he whispers into my ear and I blush "Let me go, Dai-kun!" I squeal. But I'm happy… Maybe we'll be able to have a beautiful relationship together!

**BACK IN SCHOOL:**

**Akashi**

"You mean you're not fight for her anymore, why?" I ask as I look at the tall bluenette with wide eyes "Because, Captain, I've found someone more important." He replies as he looks at Moimoi with loving eyes "I'm happy for both of you, but I'm having problems with Aya-chan…" I say as I look at her "How so?" "She feels so distant!" I say looking him "Maybe she didn't want to be engaged, or married, yet." Akimara says as she nears us "But what can I do?" I ask looking at the; slightly taller than me, SC President "Well, that's up to you; Akashi-kun. But if you really love her, you'll convince both parents to postpone the marriage to some other time." She replies with a knowing look "I tried but there's nothing I can do. The wedding is final." I say glumly "I didn't even **want **to do this because I know she wouldn't want to!" I add then sigh "You know, Akashi-kun, you could just treat her as your girlfriend and not as your wife! I mean, let her enjoy her high school life and let her be happy!" Akimara says folding her arms over her ample chest "I have to agree with her, Akashi-kun! You need to let her live her life as if she wasn't married. Besides, you could just divorce, right?" Aomine adds earning a slap at the back of his head from the Burgundy Demon "Don't even try that Akashi-kun!" she growls sternly then leaves them "I have to admit, Cap, Akimara-chan is one of the best people to turn to." The taller boy says and goes off to run laps. I don't even bother wondering why Akimara knows so much. I approach her after our practice "Shojou-chan… Can we walk home together? I need advice." I say to her. Just then, Kagami appears "I'm coming along." He says and I don't disagree. I trust Kagami because Akimara's changed him a lot "Why not, Akashi-kun! C'mon, Tiger! Let's go." She says and we go together.

When we reach the school gates, "Shojou-chan… How do I get Aya-chan to open up to me?" I ask "Well, Akashi-kun… For her to be what you want her to be; you have to be what you want her to be. Follow?" she says with a knowing smile without looking at me "You lost me at 'Well, Akashi-kun…'" I say looking at her "Well… You have to be open with her if you want her you be open with you." Kagami explains and she nods "But how?" I ask "You need to act like she's your best friend." The burgundy-haired girl says looking at me "She's right, Akashi-kun! You shouldn't keep the real you hidden from her." Kagami adds "The real me?" I repeat cautiously and they nod "When you love someone, you have to treat them like a precious jewel. Don't be too possessive, but give special care and stand by her through thick and thin." Akimara says as if she was a wise old woman "You have a point! Thanks, Shojou-chan, Kagami-kun!" I say and run back to school to get something. When I reach there, I see Ayame by herself. "Aya-chan, why are you still here?" I ask as I near her "I had balance the budgets for the clubs for the budget meeting tomorrow." She says "Want me to walk you home? It isn't safe for you to go out alone." I suggest and a tint of pink appears on my face. She laughs "Kawaii, Aka-kun~~!" she says with her sweetest smile and takes hold of my hand "Shall we?" she asks and I nod. We walk home together, hand-in-hand. I look back and see Akimara and Kagami coming out of the gates on Kagami's motorcycle. _Guess they followed me back here… _I think. Then, I look at Ayame. _I promise to make you happy, Aya-chan! I swear on my title as Captain!_

**A/N: I'm done! WEEE~~~! But, how will the relationships develop? What the heck will happen to the Love Square of Kise, Murasakibara and the Kyome Twins!? And what happens when a blast from Ayame's past shakes the school!? Find out in later chapters. This chapter is done. Peace out, peeps!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Akimara: *enters room and face the camera* Hey guys! Author-sama isn't here because she's… Uh… Sulking about –**

**Me: *enters* Shojou Akimara! Get out of this room! *kicks Akimara out of the room* Sorry 'bout that! I wasn't feeling so good earlier but I'm good now.**

**Kagami: *barges in* Author-sama! Did you have to kick Aki-chan?**

**Me: *eye twitches in anger* GET OUT, KAGAMI TAIGA! *kicks him out and locks the door* Anyway… *sits in the chair and faces the camera***

**A/N: Now that that fiasco's over, I have several announcements:**

**Please deal with the Character Inserts because they're either requests or required for the story. I'll just say when I introduce them.**

**Akimara and Ayame – required (duh!) Mizuki, Haruki, and the Kyome Twins – requests…**

**Final ages of the girls:**

**Akimara and Mizuki = 16, Ayame, Haruki, Dee and Zekara = 15**

**Sorry for the confusion.**

**I'm still allowing inserts but you won't be paired with a GoM Character.**

**Anyway… My co-writer, in the person of Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine a.k.a Star_Light_Girl12 in wattpad, and I have decided to add a crucial character to this story. We own him, sorta… The other is a request from the said co-writer's friend…**

**Name: Matsuko Dai**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Black, Shaggy**

**Eyes: Sea-foam Green**

**Family: Parents – dead, Matsuko Mae – older sister**

**Personality: The typical bad boy but is very sweet. When he was younger, he had met the Six Stars and had been their friend for some time. At the age of 12, he and Ayame had gone out. At the same time, his parents were murdered in a massacre staged by a gang his older sister joined. In fear he was next, he fled without telling Ayame and broke her heart.**

**Name: Tazuko Annielee**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Back-length brown hair**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Family: Tazuko Neil – Father**

**Favorite Color: Lime Green**

**Personality: Sorta like Kise and has a huge appetite like Murasakibara. She is a carefree girl who could care less about anything. She does her crazy stunts with Ayame and always gets in trouble. When friends are in trouble, Annielee goes to her serious side and always protects her friends. At a young age of 9, her mother died of cancer and her father raised her by himself. When she graduated Middle School, her dad made her go to Yosen because his work was closer to that place.**

**Well, that took long enough! Here we go! Here's Chapter 8!**

***goes to the set and takes a seat in the director's chair* I hope they'll like this script as much as the last one!**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 8: A Game of Hearts**

**Akimara**

From: Tiger 3

_Sumasen, Aki-chan! I can't pick you up today. Coach wanted us to practice a bit more before our game against Seirin. Can you believe we're up against my old high school? Love you and see you when you get here to school._

That's the first thing I read as I look at my cellphone when I wake up and I giggle. _He's so sweet! _I think as I get out of bed and do my thing. I wear a violet sleeveless shirt, a black blazer, a black mini-skirt, white knee socks and regular black shoes. I put on my friendship bracelet and head to the breakfast table to eat with the family. After breakfast, Kotetsu and I go to his school; Zeitoko Middle School, first. "Aki-neechan, where's Taiga-niitan?" Kotetsu asks as we walk "He's practicing for a big game this weekend!" I reply "Can I watch him play this weekend?" he asks with a pleading glint in his eyes "Of course you can, Ko-kun! Tai-kun would really be happy if you'll be there!" I say with a cheerful smile as I look at him "Yosh! Arigatou Aki-neechan! You're the best!" he says hugging my legs since he's too short to hug my neck. He lets go and takes a hold of my hand, the starts pulling me "C'mon, nee-chan! Let's hurry!" He exclaims but I pull him back "What's the hurry, Ko-moutokun?" I ask giggling at his cuteness "A-ano… You'll be late, so c'mon!" he cries out "Alright then…" I say and we continue on our way until the school. When we arrive, I see red hair in a high pony tail wearing red frilly blouse, white pants and black boots. The friendship bracelet with a red star just confirms it "Haruki-chan!" I call out and the said girl turns and waves at us. I run over to her and I see her little sister. Harui, much like Haruki, has black hair that reaches her armpits and violet eyes, a mix of their mother's eyes and their father's hair. Kotetsu has dark blue eyes and blonde hair; just like dad since I took after our mom. He's wearing a violet t-shirt, denim pants, and black sneakers "Ohayo, Akimara-senpai…" Harui greets with a small voice. The young girl's wearing a red sleeveless short dress and black boots. Unlike her sister, Harui is shy and timid. Whenever I got to go to their house, she doesn't go out of her room unless it's time to eat or someone calls her from downstairs or they're going somewhere "Hey, Harui-chan!" I say as I ruffle her hair and she gives me a sweet, shy smile "O-Ohayo, Harui-chan!" Kotetsu greets shyly. _That was more outta character than Midorima-kun's confession yesterday! _I think as I look at my little brother with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Then it hits me _**WOAH WHAT!?**_ I think with wide eyes as I look at my little brother. "Ohayo, Haruki-senpai, Akimara-senpai!" a little boy with deep blue hair and dark green at the ends and electric blue eyes greets us. I think you guys are starting to get the idea who this kid is related to "Ohayo, Aki-neechan…" Dee greets us. She's wearing a pink blouse, a black mini skirt and black heels. Behind her is Zee who just smiles and waves. She's wearing ang orange blouse, white mini skirt and white heels "Yo!" I greet "Kyome-san…" Kotetsu scowls "Shojou-san…" Kura growls back. As the boys argue, I could easily see a bolt of electricity spark between them and Harui starts panicking. "Oi, Aki-neechan, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Haruki asks and I nod "Dee-chan! Wanna bet?" I ask facing her and she smirks "Loser has to kiss the one they like in front of the whole school!" She says with determination and I nod. The kids go inside with the two boys bickering over the shy little girl in front of them while we head to Zeitoko High School. **(A/N: I'm gonna go more in depth okay?)** This school is home to the most talented students. Every year, the school offers scholarships to the best performing students in all of Japan. The school considers performance in both academics and extracurricular activities, which explains how the GoM got here even if some don't have such high grades.

***behind the scenes***

**Kagami and Aomine: AKIMARA-CHAN/SHOJOU-CHAN!**

**Akimara: It's in the script! *shows script I made***

**Kagami and Aomine: Author-sama!**

**Me: I don't care if you don't like it! It's a fact, so deal with it, Baka and Aho.**

**Kagami and Aomine: Fine… *scowls***

Another way to get in would have to be to go to school in their Middle School, which is what we did. According to the rules, you can still enter school even after you've left as long as you have proof you went to school. That explains why The Six Stars were completed. I looked at the rulebook again and it states that the SC members should come from Zeitoko Middle School and have relatives working there or they graduated from there. That means the Six of us were the only ones qualified because our parents graduated from here. Cool right? Though, it should be Seven since we aren't complete yet. Apparently the rule about the SC nominating us wasn't true. When the other four left, Ayame and I were the only ones who qualified and we had to take care of everything until they came back. Trust me, it wasn't easy at first but we got through. But, personally, I don't think we would have made it this year so I'm glad they're back.

We arrive in school and see Mizuki and Ayame waiting for us. Mizuki fashions a yellow blouse, a black mini skirt and black boots while Ayame wears a sky blue blouse, a white mini skirt and white boots "That's a first!" I say as I tease Ayame "Aka-kun got me to wear this." she says with a smile. _Arigatou gosaimasou, Akashi-kun!_ I think. After an exchange of greetings, we go inside the gates together. I'll admit; Zeitoko High can fit 2 of its Middle Schools horizontally and vertically! The Middle School is as big as Akashi's mansion and that's **big!** The school is like your average Japanese school when it comes to colors but with 1 techno auditorium, and separate gyms for the different sports clubs. Plus, a perfect science lab complete with any chemical you can name. The library isn't in the school; it's located beside it as a separate building because there are too many books in there from academic books to manga! I never understood why they add those things there anyway but I'm kinda happy about it though.

As we walk through the halls, Ayame keeps rambling about how Riko said she could skip practice this morning because she's too good. In case most of you forgot, she beat all the GoM in a one-on-one match! I don't listen to her, but I listen to the other students who talk as we pass. They never backstab us because we're nice to them and always find time to listen to them. Just then, a first year approaches me "A-Ano… Shojou-senpai, do you know anyone by the name of Matsuko Dai?" she asks. I look over at Ayame and she doesn't seem to notice. I nod and she gives me 3 folders. I open the first folder and the first page alone makes me want to scream. Written in bold are these words:

'**TRANSFERRE STUDENT FILE NO. 5 = MATSUKO DAI**'

I open the other folders and heave a sigh of relief. Also written in bold were the names of Himoro Tatsuya; a good friend of Kagami, Alex and Murasakibara, and Tazuko Annielee. Wait, if Annielee is back… That means the Seven Sisters are back which means she's a member of the SC but what would be her role? Maybe she'll be the Treasurer and help Ayame out. Oh, speaking of Alex, we're on good terms; she's even helping the guys out in training! I go back to the first folder and look at the pages as I continue walking "Aki-chan! Slow down!" Mizuki calls out but I don't stop walking until I reach the office of the principal, who is also Dee and Zekara's aunt. I enter and slam the folder in front of her "**KYOME-SAMA! WHY DID YOU STILL ACCEPT THIS ONE? YOU SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT IF A STUDENT LEAVES THE SCHOOL WITHOUT MENTION TO ANYONE, HE OR SHE CANNOT RE-ENTER!**" I scream "Shojou-san, please understand that he had his reasons and we both know he lost his family at the time." She replies calmly "But…" I'm about to continue but she raises her hand and I stay silent "I don't see the problem if he enters the school again and I'm sure whatever happened back then will be resolved. Now go and get to class." She says. With one final scowl, I exit the room. Lucky for me, no one noticed I entered the office. I walk back to the girls "Where were you?" Ayame asks in a whinny tone "I was just taking care of something." I say with a smile "Are you sure, Aki-chan? Your eye's twitching!" Mizuki points out "No worries, Mizuki-chan! I'm all good!" I respond. If you expect me to tell them about Matsuko, I'd rather be stabbed in the chest than see Ayame's reaction when I say it. We go to our classroom and the first faces we see are none other than Alex and Himoro "Ohayo, Alex-chan!" I greet with a smile "Hey Akimara-chan!" She greets and is about to kiss me but Himoro grabs her arm and she stops "Hey guys; it's been a long time!" Annie greets as she walks over to us and we give her a group hug. She's dressed in a lime green sleeveless shirt, a black blazer, a black mini skirt and black boots. I see our friendship bracelet with her charm; a shield. We break apart and we get our copy of her charm and place it on the bracelet as a sign that she is still our friend "So… You got sworn in as Treasurer?" I ask as we pull apart and she nods "Oh yeah, baby! The Seven Sisters are SC members!" Dee says in happiness. I look at Himoro and smirk "So you've finally decided to go here?" I joke and he nods "I wanted to be with Annie-chan. After all, she is my girlfriend." He says pulling Annie closer to him causing the girl to blush. I don't comment because something caught my eye and I don't want Ayame drawing any attention to herself "**GIRL – AFUGHMAGUFH!**" she squeals for me to get my hand off her mouth "Aki-neechan! Why are you–?" Haruki was about to finish until Mizuki covers her mouth and lets her look in the direction I was looking at earlier. When Haruki sees it, she goes silent and Mizuki removes her hand "Aki-chan… What now?" Mizuki asks "I don't know, Mizu-chan…" I say as Ayame continues to struggle against me "By the way, Annie-chan… Where are they?" I ask "They'll be up in a bit!" Himoro answers for her. I smile as Himoro explains everything to her and Ayame breaks free from my grip "Why in the world did you do that, Aki-neechan!?" she growls at me and everyone in the room "Ayame-chan?" a male's voice asks from behind her and her eyes start tearing up. _Akashi-kun! Get your butt here fast!_

**Akashi**

"Oi, Akashi-kun! Take a look at this!" Midorima says as we go up the stairs with the others. We're all wearing a plain shirt with our favorite color, a black leather jacket, black pants and black sneakers. "What is it?" I ask and he shows me the Ohasa Horoscope. According to it, Sagittarians will have a good day in their love life "Yes! Maybe Aya-chan and I will have a chance to spend time together." I say with a huge grin on my face "What's Kishimoto-chan's sign again?" Midorima asks "Capricorn, why do you ask?" Kuroko says and Midorima frowns. He shows me the results for Capricorn. It says that Capricorns will encounter a part of their past which will affect the future of themselves and everyone around them "What about Aquarius?" Kagami asks and we all look at the screen. It says Aquarians will receive foreknowledge about many things "How can that happen?" Aomine asks "Like for example; I texted Aki-chan this morning before I left the apartment." Kagami explains "Hey guys… We better get to the classroom." Kuroko says with urgency "What's wrong Kuroko-chin?" Murasakibara asks "Haruki-chan just texted that there's trouble and I think it involves Ayame-chan!" he explain. Without me thinking, I run up the steps and reach the classroom in time to see Akimara's body as stiff as a statue as she looks at the guy behind Ayame. As I look at the Sky Blue Warrior, her eyes are watering and she slowly turns around to look at the young man wearing a Dark Blue shirt with a weird symbol on it **(A/N: Imagine Gaara's mark on the front of the shirt)**, black pants, and black sneakers "D-Dai-kun!?" Ayame exclaim and he smiles "It's good to see you again, Ayame-chan!" he says as he moves in to hug her, but she backs away and runs out the door and past us. We look back at Akimara and the girls and there's a look on the Burgundy Demon's face. I know that look. She's giving me the 'move or I'm gonna tear you to shreds' look. I give one nod and I leave them to search for Ayame. Where did she go!?

**Mizuki**

This. Is. **TERRIBLE!** Matsuko Dai is back! Dai was the only guy who was our most trusted friend. Well, a little **too trusted**. He hooked up with Ayame and, months after, left without a word. Ever since then, Ayame shut her heart off from love and Akimara declared that she would not allow him to hurt Ayame twice in a lifetime if he were to return to the school. Now that he's back, I don't like how this meeting will end "Akimara-chan! It's been so long!" he says with a smile but her face remains dark "Why did you come back?" she asks as she glares at him "Oi, Mizu-chan, what's with that guy?" Shin-kun whispers as we watch the scene "He's one of our old friends." I reply shifting my glasses "But why does Akimara-chan glare at him like that?" Riko asks "Because, Riko-senpai, he's Ayame-chan's ex-boyfriend." I say as I watch them argue.

"Look Akimara-chan, you know I didn't mean to do that!"

"But you did! You could've called her at least!"

"She could've traced the number and kidnap Aya-chan!" he says and Akimara stays silent.

"You could've found a way right?"

"Sumasen!" he says with a bow. I look at Akimara and she has a look with a cross between anger and pity "Fine… But Ayame-chan won't be so easy." She says looking out the door. She's right about that. Where did Ayame go!?

**Ayame**

_He's back… This can't be! The moment I've started opening my heart again; he chooses to show up! Why is fate so cruel!? _I think as I sit on the bench of the garden and cry. I couldn't believe that Dai's come back! "Aya-chan!" I hear Akashi's voice call out. He takes a seat beside me and wraps his arms around me. I'm in shock "That's okay, Aya-chan! Just cry if you want to. I hate seeing you crying!" he says and I cry on his shoulder as I hug back. I don't know what it is about Akashi that makes me this way but I feel safer around him. It's like all my problems just… disappear when he's here. In a few weeks, I'll be his wife. I guess I'll be alright. When I stop crying, he pulls back a little but still holding me close to him and we look into each other's eyes "I'll always be here for you, Aya-chan! I won't let anyone hurt you!" he says and I smile "Arigatou, Sei-kun!" I say and he kisses my forehead. If I know anything, it's that I'll always be safe with Akashi by my side.

**Kagami**

A lesson that Ayame has taught me throughout my first few weeks in this school is never to mess with Aki-chan when she's mad. If you do the opposite, expect to be in a hospital for about a month. Though I know she wouldn't do that but that's only when you haven't hurt her or any of her friends. Matsuko holds out his hand and Aki-chan shakes it. She gets out a necklace with a mini sword pendant and puts it on. The other girls do the same. _It must mean that they accept him as their friend but don't totally trust him. _I think. Just then, Ayame and Akashi enter the room "Ayame-chan, can you ever forgive me?" he asks approaching them. The girl; having a good heart, smiles, nods then does what Aki-chan and the other girls did. They share a group hug with the girls but Akashi's not looking too happy "Could it be the Great Akashi Seijuro; Captain of the Generation of Miracles, is jealous of Matsuko-san and Ayame-chan?" Aomine whispers to us and we start snickering "Oi, Ahomine! I heard you and I have to agree!" Aki-chan says pulling away from the hug and the other girls giggle except Ayame who; clearly, didn't hear what Aomine said "Shut up, peasants!" he growls and he awakens his Emperor Eye. Everyone shudders in fear except Ayame. She walks over to him and holds his hand and the Emperor Eye deactivates. The gang exchanges a look and we burst out laughing like crazy. "Ohayo minna-san!" sensei says as he enters; signaling Coach and Captain to head to their class and us to go back to our seats.

**Haruki**

Our first subject is none other than Music "Alright, I want all the guys to pick one girl and prepare to perform a duet on the next meeting." Sensei instructs. I look over at Tetsu-kun and he nods with a smile on his face. Akimara and Kagami exchange a nod while Ayame and Akashi smile at each other. I look over at Mizuki and Midorima and they're both shifting their glasses in agreement. Annie and Himoro have a high-five pact; Satsuki and Aomine shake hands and Alex teams up with Dai "I'll leave you all to choose your song and practice. Ja ne, minna-san!" sensei says and he leaves. Everyone goes to their partners and start planning. But… "Dee-chan is my partner so back off Muracchi! Deal with it!" I hear Kise growl and everyone turns their attention to the left side of the room where Kise, Murasakibara and the Twins are sitting and the boys appear to be fighting over Dee. _This may not end well…_ I think as I walk over to Tetsu-kun's side where the boys are in side view. Soon other students come nearer to watch the events unfold "Who said that you could have her as your partner, eh Kise-chin?" the taller boy scowls as he pushes the blonde boy causing him to stumble backwards into the crowd behind him "So you wanna play it that way huh?" Kise says and is about to punch him when both boys are restrained their friends. Kagami, Aomine and Himoro hold Murasakibara down while Kuroko, Midorima and Akashi hold down Kise but they're thrown of and the boys start to tackle each other. The boys try to stop the fight but they couldn't stop them "Aki-chan, do something!" Kagami exclaims and she does so by grabbing both boys by the hair and a Burgundy Aura appears **(A/N: Imagine Kushina or Sakura when they're mad where their hair goes up and stuff)** "Will you twits stop fighting? Let the poor girl choose! Plus…" she trails off as the aura disappears and she looks at Zekara who hasn't spoken since yesterday when she ran off. The said girl stays seated; not caring about the situation unfolding right beside her. Just then, a slap is heard and I see Dee was the one who delivered it "Zee-chan, why are you–?" "Because I'm never gonna be good enough, Dee-chan! Don't you get it!? These two blundering idiots are fighting over you! It hurts to know that I'll always be second to you!" the blonde says with tears in her eyes and goes out of the room. Akimara let them go and punches both in the stomach. You'd expect Kise and Murasakibara to survive that but Akimara is just as strong as Tsunade! Anyway, I look over at Dee and she's broken down. Kneeling down on the ground and crying about what her twin had just said. Murasakibara pats her back but she doesn't react. Kise taps her shoulder and she hugs him "I guess that means Kise-kun wins this round…" Tetsu-kun whispers and I nod as I look at Murasakibara. He doesn't seem upset. He just stands and goes out the door. Where is he off to?

**Zekara**

_Great… Why do I always end up going to this forsaken place!? _I think as I sit under the Sakura Blossom tree there. It is spring time and the blossoms are in full bloom. I remember when I was little and I would always try to reach to climb the Sakura tree, get a blossom and place it in my hair. As the years went by, I grew to hate the flower because all the guys would give my sister that exact flower. A blossom falls on my lap; I pick it up and place it in my hair. That's when I remember something… Something that made me throw the blossom to the ground.

***FLASHBACK***

I was 8 years old. It was spring time and I was dancing around the Sakura Tree in my elementary school with a Cherry Blossom in my hair. I was wearing an orange dress, and matching flat shoes and my hair was in a high ponytail. Just then, I heard two boys "Hey, isn't that Dee-chan's sister?" one asked and the other nodded "Weird that they're twins! They don't even look the same!" the companion said "Yeah! I bet if Dee-chan was doing that, she'd be way cuter than her!" the boy says and the other agrees. I threw the flower on the ground and cried under the tree. Ever since then, I never picked up a Cherry Blossom.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I keep crying that you could probably fill a pool with my tears. I haven't cried this much since that day. Just then, it starts to rain but I don't care. I'll get sick for all I care! I'll miss class and get scolded by Akimara but I don't care. I feel like all my energy was sucked right outta me! I want to give up! What would be the point if I kept going? I stood up walked over to the edge of the roof and got ready to jump but, something grabbed my hand, pulled me back to the roof and hugged me. I'd know this person anywhere. The scent of basketball is all over him! His toned body figure just proves how much he's practiced even if he doesn't really love the game "M-Mura-kun!?" I ask while sobbing "Shh… Don't worry about class. Sensei is out and everyone is on break." He says strokes my hair. I wrap my arms around him and cry on his shoulder "Don't you ever do that again. Got that, Zee-chin? I can't lose you!" he says as pulls away and looks straight into my eyes. I'm stunned by his words "I know I didn't see you the way I saw your sister but I promise you that you'll be my number one! I'll make you believe in love, Zee-chin!" he says with such intensity I could feel the sincerity of his words. I smile at him "Arigatou, Sushi-kun!" I say and the rain disappears. He pulls away and goes to the Sakura tree. He plucks one Blossom, goes to me and places it in my hair "You're as beautiful as a blossom you know." He says with a smile as he brushes away my wet bangs, delicately takes my chin and steals my first kiss "Oi, Zee-chan! You know the rules!" a voice scolds. We pull apart and see Dee and Kise; both with smiles on their faces and Kise's arm around Dee's waist. Dee runs to me and crushes me in a hug "It's about time we give love a chance; don't you think, Zee-chan?" she says pulling away and holding my hands "Hai~~" I reply with a huge smile. I never expected this would happen! I guess it's true that love moves in mysterious ways!

**Annielee**

"So everything's okay now?" I ask looking at the whole gang. It is lunch time and we're all hanging out at the same lunch table. I still can't believe how my first day back has been going! I mean, first a first year approaches me and gives me a letter saying I'm the Treasurer of the Student Council. Then, Dai was about to get killed by Akimara. Finally, Kise and Murasakibara nearly killed each other for Dee. But that problem's resolved now. Now the Twins are giving love a chance! It's amazing! Anyway, Kise gives a nod and I smile. The seating arrangement was the girls on one side and the guy they like in front of them. **(A/N: The seating arrangement is in this order: Akimara, Ayame, Mizuki, Haruki, Dee, Zekara, Annielee, Satsuki and Alex.) **"That's good to hear!" Akimara says with a smile "Yeah!" Haruki jumps up and crushes the Twins in a bear hug and we all laugh "By the way, I would like to announce that the wedding has been moved to fall." Akashi announces. Haruki and Akimara explained everything to Dai and me so we're up to speed "That's great news, Sei-kun! But how did you convince them?" Ayame asks "Don't worry. It's my secret." He says and we all laugh as Ayame keeps begging him to tell her. I don't know what lies ahead but I wouldn't want to face it with anyone but them!

**Dai**

The school day has ended and I walk home alone. I approach a dark alley and a figure appears "How was school?" the figure asks "It was good. It seems our plans will succeed, boss!" I say with a smirk. Nothing will stop me from succeeding in my plans.

**A/N: Yikes! What's Dai up to and who was the figure in the dark? What will happen to AyaSei now that the wedding is moved? Until my next update peeps! Stay in school and have fun! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just want you guys to know I'm gonna start being slower in updating because I have school stuff to worry about. Anyway, a reader of this story requested for an insert so I'm giving it. Oh! I'm not so good at writing basketball games because I'm not the type who watches basketball often which is ironic since I watch KnB. So I left it to my co-writer and the owner of Kishimoto Ayame; Star_Light_Girl12/Blue-And-Green-Flames-are-Mine. Until that part is actually posted/finished, I'm gonna try and think up some stuff.**

**Here's the character insert:**

**Name: Ayugai Kuni**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Long, curly teal blue hair, often in a ponytail.**

**Eyes: Navy Blue**

**Family: Ayugai Katsuko (mother), Ayugai Masutaro (father), Ayugai Kaede (younger brother), Ayugai Nahoko (younger sister)**

**Favorite Color: Teal**

**Personality: Kuni is fun loving, happy, and quite loud. She's a loyal friend, and will always keep secrets, but due to her loud nature, they don't always stay secret. She's embarrassed easily, and finds it quite hard to find someone to love, yet she still holds out. She's very close with Zekara, as they are the two often in the shadows. Kuni is slightly athletic, but only plays a few sports, and really likes to run. She's never played basketball, as she had a bad experience with it in the past. During the time Zekara, Dee, Mizuki and Haruki left Japan, she; together with Akimara, Ayame and Annielee, were the ones who ruled the school. But when she graduated from Zeitoko Middle School, she had to go to America because of her dad's promotion and went to school there.**

**SHOUTOUT: Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine, you better be finished when I can post this chapter or I'm releasing Akashi and Murasakibara on you!**

**Alright! Here's the latest chapter. I hope you like it!**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 9: Before the Big Game**

**Zekara**

Today is a new day in Zeitoko High. It's been 2 days since Sushi-kun said he would court me; somewhat, and we've started walking to school together every day "Sushi-kun! Why the heck do you eat so much?" I ask innocently "Food tastes good!" he replies and eats his chips. _Nugh… He's like the athletic version of Chouji!_ I think. The girls and I agreed yesterday to wear a casual dress **(A/N: The kind of dress that isn't so formal and really hip!)** to school today so I chose an orange casual dress and black flats with my hair in a side braid with an orange bow tied at the end. As for the guys, they agreed to wear polo shirts so Sushi's wearing a lavender polo shirt, denim pants and sneakers matching his shirt "Honestly Zee-chin, I've never seen you happier in the past!" he says smiling at me "Really? I hadn't noticed!" I reply playfully as I get my phone and read the message that made my morning again.

_From: Kuni-chan~~_

_Oi girls! I'm back from America and got enrolled in Zeitoko! I can't wait to see you girls again! The Eight Empresses will be complete!_

That was the text I received from Ayugai Kuni; my best friend among my best friends. I smile at the message as I continue walking. I don't mind where I'm going and trip on a rock. I close my eyes and wait for the impact but it never comes. I feel strong arms holding me steady and a toned chest against my back "Be careful, Zee-chin!" he whispers into my ear and lets go. I place my phone back in my bag and hug him "Love you, Sushi-kun! You're always there to save me!" I say as I look up at him and he wraps his arms around me "I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispers into my hair "Zee-chan! Is that you!?" a voice calls out and we immediately pull apart. I turn around and what I see brings the biggest smile to my face "**KUNI-CHAN!**" I exclaim as I run to her and give her my signature bear hug "Z-Zee-chan! C-Can't… B-Breathe!" she whispers out of breath and I immediately untangle my arms from her "Gomen ne~!" I say as I scratch the back of my neck "Hey there! My name's Murasakibara Asutchi; I'm Zee-chin's boyfriend." He says, holding his hand out to her and wrapping the other around my waist. She smiles and shakes his hand "Nice to meet ya!" she says. After that, the three of us head to school together.

When we arrive, a freshman nears Kuni and gives her an envelope. She opens it and her eyes widen at the statement "I'm the Auditor of the Student Council!? I hate calculating stuff." she whines "Well… At least you don't have to balance out everything! That's the job of the VP Finance!" I explain and she nods. That means all SC positions are taken and we can have a proper meeting for once. But that meeting is still at the end of the week. Speaking of the SC, where is our president!?

**Akimara**

I walk to school while listening to my favorite songs from this amazing school idol group called_µ's_. They are so amazing! They may have retired because their three eldest members graduated but they still release amazing songs "Aki-chan, what are you listening to?" Taiga asks looking at me. We're both listening to music "_µ's_! What about you?" I reply "STARISH! They're just amazing!" he says with a smirk "I really want _µ's _and STARISH would collaborate with each other someday!" I say looking at him with hope "Yeah… I bet Cecil would really like Maki!" he says with a smirk and I nod "They would make amazing music together!" I jump around in glee. We arrive at the school's gates and a freshman approaches us "Shojou-senpai!" she says and hands me a folder. I open its contents and smile "Arigatou, Nami-chan!" I say to her. The blonde girl with red eyes smiles, bows and leaves. Kaguya Nami's role in the council is simply the assistant to the Council. If there's anything that needs to be done or an emergency meeting called by one of the other members, she'll be the one to inform all the SC members about it. She also gives me any transferee documents that I need to add to the student files of the school "You're so nice to her!" Taiga says and I smile at him "You ought to be nicer to **your kouhai**, Tiger!" I tease "C'mon, Tigress! We have stuff to work on!" he suggest as he takes my hand into his and I nod.

We walk through the halls and I see familiar teal hair in a ponytail. I smile, walk over to the figure and cover its eyes "Who is this?" she asks "You have to guess, Kuni-chan!" Zekara replies with a giggle "Gr… Clue!" she says "Hm… She's a member of the SC!" Zekara jokes "I hate you, dude!" Kuni scowls "Another clue is that she's our leader!" Zekara adds and I raise an eyebrow at the statement _'Well, you are… President Shojou Akimara!'_ she mouths to me and I smile. Honestly, we never really chose a leader in our group as far as I'm concerned "Aki-chan!" she exclaims and I let go. The teal-haired girl was wearing a teal version of Zekara's outfit with her hair in a high ponytail. I'm in a violet version of their outfit with my hair in a half ponytail and Taiga's in a red version of Murasakibara's outfit. We share a hug and pretty soon, the whole gang's arrived wearing the outfits we agreed on the day before and we catch up on everything. We get our copy of her charm; a microphone, and place it on our bracelets. The bell ring and classes start.

**TIME SKIP: Later that afternoon…**

**Kagami**

It's time for Gym Class and all of us went to our respective sports "I just noticed… Ayame-chan, where's Akimara-chan?" Aomine asks "Oh! She's doing gymnastics today!" she replies pointing to the weird looking obstacle course. There stood my Tigress. She wore a violet gymnast outfit with white stockings and ballet shoes with her hair in a high ponytail "Woah…" I say and a little bit of blood trickles down my nose. That's when Ayame and Satsuki slap the back of my head at the same time "AW! Can't I think that about my own girlfriend!?" I exclaim "Don't torture him, girls! I'm fine with it since he knows better." A female's voice says and I feel slender arms wrap around my body and an ample chest leaning against my back causing me to blush "Even until now, you still blush when I do this to you?" she asks giggling and she pulls away. I turn to face her and pull her closer to me "You do too… When I hold you like this." I whisper into her hair and she blushes causing the people nearby to start teasing "I have to go back there. See ya later, Tiger!" she says, pecks me on the cheek and goes back to the obstacle course. I rub the place she pecked me and smile as I watch her clear the course with the fastest time among the girls "For Pete's sake Ba-Kagami! She always makes you blush huh?" Aomine teases with a smirk and I punch on his arm "As if Satsuki-chan doesn't do that to you!" I retort and it's his turn to blush and mine to smirk "Shut it, Taiga-kun! Besides, Dai-kun would never try anything with me. Right Dai-kun?" she says, shooting Aomine a glare and he nods causing all of us to laugh "C'mon guys! Let's get this game started!" Ayame calls out "I bet Cap plans to make Aya-chan his after their wedding…" Aomine whispers to me "Or maybe sooner than that…" I whisper back and we snicker "You know Taiga-kun, you're actually right." Akashi whispers from behind us and we shudder in fear as we turn to face him "Are you serious?" Aomine asks cautiously and the Emperor Eyed Captain nods. _I pity Ayame-chan right now. She's still 15; more or less, and Seijuro-kun's gonna… Woah!_ I think as I shake my head in disbelief "**HURRY UP!**" the white haired girl calls out and we get ready to play against her, Dai, Tetsuya, and Seijuro. This match is so unfair!

When it was time for us to take a break from our game, I walk over to watch Akimara. I'm shocked when I see all the other girls are resting while she's still at it. _She's just like me… She always works harder than everyone else to succeed._ I think as I watch her land on the mat "She's representing the school in the National Gymnast Completion this summer." Kuni says as we continue to watch her "Oi! Kuni-chan~~! Shouldn't you be on the track?" Zekara calls out to her. She's wearing a white shirt, orange running shorts and white sneakers with hints of orange. Dee appears right behind her twin with a look that could scare the heck out of everyone. She was wearing a pink shirt, black running shorts and black shoes. I take a look at Kuni and she was wearing a teal version of what Dee was wearing. I look around among the Eight Empresses and all of them have their hair in a high pony tail. Don't ask how Ayame's hair grew long enough to do it but it has Akashi's demand written all over it. I look over at Mizuki who was playing volleyball with Haruki, Annielee and the other girls. Both girls are wearing black volleyball shorts, a shirt in their favorite colors, and black volleyball shoes. I look at Ayame who was talking with Satsuki. She's wearing the same thing as the other girls except her shorts were basketball shorts for girls. The same went for Satsuki. I jog over to the guys "Oi… I think we have the hottest girlfriends in Zeitoko." I say to them and they nod as blood trickles down our noses. That's when a certain black haired guy hits the back of our heads. But when we look at him, blood was trickling down his nose as well as he glanced at Kuni as she's going outside "**HYPOCRIT!**" we all exclaim and end up laughing "Be honest though Dai-kun, do you like Ayame-chan or Kuni-chan?" I ask "Well… I dunno anymore. Kuni-chan wasn't as beautiful back then but she's changed." He replies and I smirk "So you're saying you're confused with where your feelings really lie?" Aomine asks and he nods "That makes sense… After all, I went through that too!" Murasakibara says "Yeah… Says the guy who only realized who he really loves when she nearly–" Kise is about to finish the sentence when Murasakibara glares at him and he doesn't continue "Anyway, I think you need to think about this, Dai-kun because Kuni-chan has a hidden desire for you." I say. Just then, the two girls near us and we get ready for round two. I won't lose!

**Dee**

"Kuni-chan, are you alright?" I shout to her but she doesn't answer. Every time she does this, she's deep in thought "I think she's thinking about Dai-kun…" Zekara says without looking at me. After what happened, I've come to understand my sister better and we've been closer than ever! "What's that supposed to me, Zee-chan?" I ask as I look at her "She's liked Dai-kun since middle school." She replies and I gasp. She looks at me and continues "When Dai-kun and Ayame-chan hooked up back then, she was devastated and… well… I think you of all people remember what happened." I nod and look at Kuni.

***FLASHBACK***

"Where is she?" Akimara asked while looking around the park. That was the day we were supposed to meet up so we could practice our group presentation and the only one who wasn't there was Kuni "We'll look for her, c'mon Zee-chan!" I said and dragged Zekara with me to search for Kuni. We found her in the highest tree in the park, on the highest branch, getting ready to jump! Since I'm the Legendary Sports Ace, I know what every person can and can't do when it came to sports and as far as I was concerned, only Akimara could pull off jumping down from that height without dying, or breaking any bones since she's the only one to take gymnastics among us "**KUNI-CHAN! DON'T JUMP! YOU COULD GET HURT!**" Zekara called out and I face palm "I think that's what she wants to do." I explained "Dee-chan! We have to do something!" she begs as tears start to fall from her eyes "**CLIMB DOWN FROM THERE, KUNI-CHAN!**" I called out to her and she shook her head "Tell them that I'll miss them!" she said and stepped off the branch. As we watched her fall, I felt as though all hope was lost. There were no shrubs nearby and, even if we could get one, we wouldn't make it back in time. If we tried to catch her, the impact of her weight would injure us. Everything went slow mo as a figure caught the girl without breaking any bones. I knew who it was. He put her on the ground and hugged her "Don't you dare scare us like that again!" he said crying on her shoulder "I thought I'd be too late… That I couldn't save a friend! If I hadn't gotten here in time, I-I don't know what I would do!" Dai started sobbing and she wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder and saying 'sorry' more times than I could count. I swore that day that I wouldn't let that happen again.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"She's smarter than that, Zee-chan! She won't do that twice!" I whisper to my twin and she nods "I know that, sis, but what if she just gets a blade and kills herself!?" she exclaims and I roll my eyes "Listen to me Zee-chan, do you really think she would do that?" I ask as I look at her sternly and she sighs "You're right… I'm over reacting. Hehe!" she says giggling and I laugh along. Just then, Kuni nears us and sits next to Zekara "That jog helped a little bit." She says "Dai-kun?" Zekara asks and the teal haired girl nods "Even after all these years, I'm still…" that's when tears trickle down the girl's cheeks "Kuni-chan…" is all Zekara can say "I'm an idiot right? I'm stupid enough that I nearly **killed myself **over a **guy!**" she continues as she begins to sob. Zekara hugs her and calms her down while I go over and pat her back "Don't worry, Kuni-chan, everything's gonna be alright! It'll just take some time." I say as I pat her back. I really hope Dai will see her beauty soon "Um… Senpais! You have a meeting in the SC room in 15 minutes, requested by Takashima-senpai." Nami calls out "Arigatou, Nami-chan! We'll be there shortly!" I say and she leaves. I wonder what Haruki wants…

**Haruki**

"Okay… We have a problem." I begin when all the girls enter the SC room "We need to plan for the Summer Dance next month!" I continue and they nod "So… We need to choose a theme, get entertainment and get everything ready before then!" Akimara says and I nod "How about a masquerade?" Ayame suggests "That's a perfect idea, Aya-chan!" I say in glee and the others agree with me "Alright! We just need the entertainment." I say and we start thinking "Hey, Mizuki-chan! Isn't your cousin; Koizumi Hanayo, a member of _µ's_?" Akimara asks and the bluenette nods "Mizuki-chan, could you ask her if _µ's_ could perform during the dance?" I ask with a pleading look in my eyes "I'll see what I can do." Mizuki replies and we cheer "I think I can get STARISH to come since my cousin's Ottoya Ittoki." I add and Akimara goes into her fan-girl mode. When she finally stops, she puts on a professional look "We can't tell anyone about this though. It should be a surprise." Akimara says and we agree. We go out of the room and meet up with the guys in the gym.

I know the game is a few days away but they shouldn't be pushing themselves **this hard**! "Taiga-kun, are you alright?" Akimara asks nearing him "Never better!" he lies to her. She examines his legs and glares at him "Don't push yourself too hard; you could get hurt! I worry about you, Taiga-kun! I don't want you to sit on the bench and watch your team mates play." She says as she cups his face in her right hand. He smiles at her, takes her right hand and nuzzles his cheek in it "Don't worry, Aki-chan! I'll make sure you won't worry about me. Okay?" he says looking into her eyes and she nods. I look at Tetsu-kun and he's sweating too much! I grab his towel from him and wipe his face "You're sweating too much, Tetsu-kun!" I say with a gentle giggle while he looks at me, dumbfounded by my actions. But his expression changes and he smiles at me "My Rose is worried about me huh?" he says with a smirk, causing me to blush "Ph-Phantom!" I stutter at the mention of his nickname for me using the nickname I gave him as I continue to wipe him. I really worry when he overuses his misdirection like that. If he keeps that up, I don't know what I'll do! While most of the girls walk over to their tired boyfriends to take care of them, Kuni just stays on the bleachers. What's with her?

**Kuni**

I wanna help Dai but I don't think he'll accept it. Just then, a figure stands before me "You alright, Kuni-chan?" he asks. I look up and smile at him. The black haired boy takes a seat beside me and we remain silent. That is… Until he places his hand on mine "Kuni-chan… Was the reason that you did what you did that on that day because Ayame-chan and I were dating back then?" he asks looking at me. Tears flow down my eyes and I look down causing my tears to fall on my dress. He cups my cheeks and makes me face him. He uses his thumbs to wipe my tears away "I don't want to see you crying anymore, Kuni-chan! You're more beautiful when you smile!" he says smiling at me gently and I stare at him in shock "Honestly, it took me this long to see it! Your beauty, your strength… I'm think I'm starting to like you beyond our friendship, Kuni-chan…" he says with a blush forming. I look at him in disbelief. As his words begin to sink in, new tears of joy trickle down my cheeks as I move in to hug him and he's stunned "I've waited or so long to hear those words!" I say as I cry unto his jersey. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He plants a kiss on my forehead and I smile "I love you, Kuni-chan…" he whispers "I love you too, Dai-kun…" I reply. Nothing can ruin this! Not rain, nor wind, not even time can change this!

**Dai**

_I can't let the plan push through! I don't want Kuni-chan to get dragged into it!_ I think as I walk home. Just then, a figure appears before me "I can't do it, boss! I won't allow you to destroy the school!" I exclaim "You don't have to anymore, Dai-kun… And I'm no longer your boss… Everything can go back to the way it was now!" she says and hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around her and cry on her shoulder "I'm glad to hear that… Onee-chan!" I say. Everything's gonna be alright!

**Author**

As brother and sister share a hug, a shadow looms over them. In an unknown place far from where they stood, someone is planning something big "For them to leave after all they had accomplished over the years, they shall pay dearly for betraying us!" the shadow growls and takes a dart and shoots it at the dart board taking a direct hit on Ayame "Starting with you, Kishimoto Ayame. You will die for what you have done! Bwhahahaha!"

**A/N: *shudders* Even if I wrote that, it was creepy! Now who was that!? What did Ayame do to that person? Will her friends and Mae be able to protect her? Will I stop with the weird questions? Well, no on that last one since I really love giving suspense! Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update! I had no net for the past few days! I hope you guys liked it!**

***BEHIND THE SCENES***

**Me: *reading something***

**Akimara: Were you even paying attention to the story?**

**Me: *looks at her* Oh… We're done already?**

**Kagami: *takes the thing I was reading* what's with the scientific yada-yada?**

**Me: School's about to start, Ba-Kagami! I have to study ahead!**

**Aomine and Kagami: Study ahead!? I haven't tried that before!**

**Everyone else: *face palms* Ba-Kagami… Ahomine… -_-**

**Me: *takes the paper from Kagami and continues studying***

**Akimara: What happened to…?**

**Me: Shut up, Akimara… I don't have the time to hear it! By the way, this scene seems familiar… Oh never mind…**

**Akashi: By the way Author-sama, when will the next chapter come out? I can't wait to play!**

**Me: You heard him, Star_Light_Girl12! Finish soon or you're sooo dead! XD *stands* Ja ne, minna-san~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Akimara: Gomen ne minna-san but Author-sama's sulking again because…**

**Me: *glares at Akimara***

**Akimara: A-Ano… Never mind! Ja na~~ *runs***

**Me: *scowls, locks the door, sits and faces the camera ***

**A/N: I'm not feeling so good because of some things. I hope you guys are ready for some basketball action because the chapter has it! I'm terrible at writing action scenes so I hope you won't murder me for it. By the way, please do bear with the behind the scenes stuff because I just really want you guys to have a good laugh in some scenes and see the reactions of the characters about the story. So I've decided to allow any questions for the girls and the guys. I won't say when they'll answer your questions but I promise I'll get to them as soon as I can and tell them about it. Oh… Akimara will keep trying to blurt out my problems once in a while… Warn if she does okay?**

**Replies to readers:**

** TheLittleBirdie: No problem… And yes, I have. Nishikino Maki is 3!**

** Awesome Sauce: Maybe in 2 chapters from now… I have plans for this one and the next already. But I promise to allow your request as soon as I can.**

**That's it for my end… Enjoy Chapter –**

***CRASH***

**Me: What the…? *goes out of the room***

**Kagami: Give it, Aho! I'm gonna take these stuff to the set!**

**Aomine: Lemme do it, Baka!**

**Moimoi: Urosai ne~~! Author-sama's still not in the mood for your antics!**

**Kagami and Aomine: Gomenosai, Author-sama!**

**Me: Let's just get to the chapter before I murder these nitwits… -_-'**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 10: Seirin V.S. Zeitoko (Friends V.S. Friends)**

**Akimara**

Today's the big game against Seirin and I'm not the only one who's excited… "**HURRY UP, NEE-CHAN!**" Kotetsu whines "I'm on my way, Ko-kun!" I say as get my pompoms. My hair is in a high ponytail tied with a black bow with yellow as a frame, and wearing my cheerleading uniform which was black with yellow highlighting the collar and where my top stops. The same goes for the skirt. I wear my black cheerleading boots and head to the game with my brother.

We arrive at the school and I send Kotetsu with the girls while I head to the cheerleaders and start cheering as the game is about to begin. I wonder how the guys are doing.

**Kagami**

"We better not embarrass ourselves! We're up against a strong school, so give it your all!" Coach says. _Is she just saying that because she came from that school in the first place?_ I think as I stretch my legs "She'll be watching, Ba-Kagami! You better give 150%!" Coach whispers and I nod. My Tigress will be nearest to the court with the other cheerleaders. I better not show my weaknesses or our team is doomed. As it turns out, Ayame is allowed to play as long as the other team won't hurt her. Which is what'll happen since Kyoshi Teppei is their captain. He went into his surgery and his recovery was recorded as one of the fastest in history. He's not only the Captain… His girlfriend is their new coach; Tazuki Angela who, apparently, is Aki-chan's cousin. Anyway, Akashi calls us into a huddle and we go near him. He places his right arm in the middle and we overlap it with ours "I'm not one to say long speeches but I'll just say one thing…" He begins and we look at him in confusion "… Win or lose today; let's show 'em what we can do!" he says and we nod "Zeitoko on three!" Ayame says and starts the countdown "1… 2… 3…" "**ZEITOKO!**" we say together and break our huddle.

We go out the door and see that the bleachers are filled with people! I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see her. She looks so beautiful… "Go get 'em, Tiger!" she whispers as she hugs me, plants a kiss on my cheek and goes. I rub the spot where she kissed me and smile "You got it, Tigress!" I whisper and something, or rather someone, hits my head "Now's not the time for gawking at girls, Ba-Kagami!" Aomine says with a glare then steals a glance at Moimoi "You too, Aho-mine!" I reply with a smirk and head to the court. The starting 5 for our team are Kuroko, Ayame, Hyuga, Akashi and me while the other side has Kogane, Tsuchida, Kyoshi, Mitobe and Izuki. _Guess they aren't playing their kouhai yet…_ I think as I go to the line for the jump ball. It's me versus Kyoshi for this one "Hey, Kagami-kun…" he calls out to me and I look at him and he has his signature smile on "… Good luck to both our teams!" I nod with a smirk and the whistle is blown. I jump and send the ball to Ayame who shoots the ball from where she stands to our hoop and it goes in! Everyone cheers and the cheerleaders toss a pompom into the air and catch it. We run towards the ball and Izuki is the first to reach it. He runs across the court as he dribbles the ball and reaches their side of the court. He's about to shoot when Ca– I mean Junpei blocks him. Neither one makes a move because they know each other so well! It's not just because they were team mates back when we were in Seirin but also because they're the best of friends. _Why did Coach agree to do this again!?_ I think as I watch the two while I mark Kyoshi. Izuki shoots and I try to block it since I'm the nearest. But I can't because Kyoshi takes the ball and dunks it. _3-2… This is only the beginning!_ I think as Kuroko takes the ball and passes it to me. I dribble the ball and run to our side of the court. Teppei catches up with me and stops me from running to the hoop to dunk it. I throw the ball behind my back and Hyuga's there to receive it. He shoots and scores! The score's 6-2 and it's still the first quarter so it's still anyone's game.

**TIME SKIP: 20 MINUTES**

**Aomine**

We're at half time and the score's 45-39 in our favor no doubt. We're in the locker room and we relax. All of us have played and we're ready for the next half. Just then, we hear the crowd chanting Akimara's name. All of us, even the Seirin team, dash out of the locker room towards the court. When we reach there, we see someone with burgundy hair which was in a bun and wearing a flowy white dress. I look at our resident Baka and he's in shock and a tint of pink forms on his cheeks.

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**Kagami: I am NOT the resident Baka, Ahomine!**

**Aomine: It's true though…**

**Kagami: Why you… -_- *grabs Aho's collar***

***about to punch each other***

**Me: *blows a whistle* If you two fight, I'm gonna take all the magazines you have in your lockers… -_-**

**Kagami and Aomine: A-ano… Gomen, Author-sama!**

**Akimara and Moimoi: Burn those stupid magazines, Aho/Baka!**

**Kagami and Aomine: H-Hai! *runs and burns the magazines***

"Please give a warm round of applause for our half time performer; Shojou Akimara!" the announcer says and Akimara gets into a ballet pose. The music plays and she dances with such grace and innocence. The music is _Halo_ by Beyoncé. I know because Satsu-chan is a huge fan. It's only here I realize that she's sending a message to Baka "Oi, Ba-Kagami…" I whisper to him and he looks at me "Akimara-chan's dance is…" "I know… A message saying that I've healed her heart." he finishes with a smile as he watches his Tigress dance. She pulls her final pose and her eyes are directly on her Tiger and the song ends. _They're the sweetest couple in all of Zeitoko. I'm kinda jealous of them… _I think as I watch the two look into each other's eyes. I feel a hand wrap around mine and gives it a tight squeeze. I look at the person who took my hand and see Satsu-chan. Her red eyes look at me and she gives me her sweetest smile as the crowd cheers. Akimara runs past us and heads into the girls' locker room. We walk out and get ready to play again "Hey guys…" Akashi calls out when Satsu-chan, Coach and Ayame were an earshot away and we near him "We made a pact and we have to fulfil it!" he says and we nod.

***FLASHBACK***

During lunch, Akashi called us to the locker room. "What is it, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asks "I want us to make a pact here and now!" he replies with a serious look on his face. We exchange confused looks and he goes on "We have to promise to win tomorrow or we won't be happy with girls we love right now." We stare at him in shock "Actually, he's right… Our fate we'll be revealed tomorrow when we play against Seirin." Midorima adds "So… We pledge?" Akashi says placing his right hand in the middle. We do the same and overlap his hand "We pledge that we will give our all and win tomorrow!" we say together and break "Wait… What if we have a tie?" Hyuga asks "Same story." He replies and we nod.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_If we lose… Satsu-chan and I aren't meant to be… But if it's a tie or, better, we win, we'll be happy together…_ I think as I step onto the court with Akashi, Ayame, Kagami and Himoro. I don't know why coach and Satsu-chan planned this but I guess it's because we can enter the Zone. I don't know how Himoro did it but he entered it once in a practice game against Kagami. As for Ayame…

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**Aomine: Do I really have to remind them she beat us?**

**Akimara: Duh! -_-**

**Aomine: What's Author-sama doing now?**

**Me: Shut up and continue shooting or I'll stab you! *reveals dagger***

**Aomine: Y-Yes M-Ma'am…**

Well… Ayame's entered the Zone during **every practice!** Come to think of it, we can all enter the Zone now. Yes, even Murasakibara. It's thanks to Kuroko and Kagami I guess… They sorta inspired us to love the game again. I think you guys get what I mean. We look at the other team and we're in shock when we see we're playing against the Uncrowned Kings. I look over at Akashi and I feel an aura of worry coming from him. In fact, the very aura is coming from all over the gym. I could feel Satsu-chan's aura of worry as I near her. I kiss her forehead "I'll be okay. Relax, Satsu-chan!" I say looking at her. I look at our coach and she's starting to worry for us. I heard that Teppei got injured thanks to Hanamiya, the Roughest, and Most Cold-Hearted Player I've ever come across. I guess it makes sense why they're all worried, but I don't think Akashi needs to worry. It's not like the guy will mark Ayame, right? Well, wrong… Because when we start playing the second half, he's guarding her. We watch and he's about to hit her in the chest, but Akashi goes between them and gets hit in the eye; to be a bit more specific, his Emperor Eye "Sei-kun!" Ayame exclaims as he falls backwards. I catch him and the ref call a time-out "I-I can't see!" The Emperor exclaims and all of us are in fear. Just then, Akimara comes "Aki-neechan, will he get his sight back?" Ayame asks. I raise an eyebrow at her "Her parents are doctors." Satsu-chan explains and I nod. After examining his eyes, Akimara nods "The problem is that he can't play for the rest of the game." She explains "What now!?" Ayame exclaims in worry "Change of plans… Since Akashi-kun can't play, Aya-chan will have to take care of him. Aomine-kun, the formation won't the same without them so you have to sit out. Junpei-kun, Kuroko-kun, Murasakibara-kun… Get in there and give your all!" Coach orders and we comply. Ayame guides Akashi to the locker room while I sit on the bench and watch "Dai-kun…" Satsu-chan calls out to and I look at her. She sits beside me, takes a towel and starts wiping the sweat off my face. I don't dare look into her eyes because she gently cups my face and makes me look at her "Don't be sad, Dai-kun~~! You may not be playing but I'll always cheer for you." She says with a gentle smile on her face. I blush faintly as I take hold of her hand and I rub my cheek against her hand "Arigatou, Gorgeous." I say and it's her turn to blush. I wonder if our Captain's alright…

**Akashi**

"Why did you do that?" Ayame asks with concern clear in her voice. We're in the locker room, sitting side by side with her hands on top of mine "I didn't want to get hurt, Aya-chan! I don't care whether I would have to give up basketball! As long as you're safe, nothing matters to me." I exclaim with tears flowing down my cheeks. She cups my cheek and wipes my tears away "You act like I can't hold my own." She jokes "I made a promise, Aya-chan…" I mutter "Huh?" "I promised…"

***FLASHBACK***

"Oi, BAkashi!" Akimara's voice calls out and I turn around as I give her an irritated look. It was an hour before the game and I was entering the gym. "Before you blow your top, I just wanted you to keep Aya-chan safe." She continues and I sigh "Akimara-chan, you don't have to ask me to do that." "And why is that?" she asks "Because I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything hurt her." I reply as my ruby orbs bore into her emerald ones with emotions of seriousness, and sincerity. She smiles at me and begins to walk away "You're starting to learn how to love, Seijuro-kun!" she says as she looks back at me the goes inside. I smirk and shake my head "Baka's really got his hands full with a girl like her." I say to myself and head inside as well.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Sei-kun…" she says as she cups my cheek. I lean towards her slowly but she pulls my face and kisses me directly on the lips. I kiss back and run one hand through her hair and the other around her waist. I pull her closer to me and the kiss deepens. We pull apart because of lack of air and look into each other's eyes. That's when I realize my sight is back! I look into her ruby orbs and I could tell that she understood the silent message I gave her. She hugs me tight and I hug back. "Wanna go check if those blundering idiots actually won it?" she says when we pull apart and I nod with a smirk and we head out.

When we head out, we see the score and everything's frozen as we look at the scores…

**100 – 100**

When it totally sinks in, the whole crowd cheers like crazy! The cheerleaders throw their pompoms in the air while the guys pump their fists. I hug Ayame and spin her around. She hugs back and kisses my cheek. _It's a tie! We have hope! _I think as I look at my soon-to-be Empress. Our ruby orbs lock gazes and I could feel my heart beat faster than Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kai. I put her down and kiss her forehead. We walk to the team and they give us high fives and bro-fists "We did it, Captain!" Aho whispers to me and I nod.

We head to the line-up and bow to the Seirin players "Thanks for a great game!" we say to each other. Just then, the guy who hit me in the eyes walks up to me "Listen… I'm sorry…" he says scratching the back of his neck "You'll pay for what you did someday." I say with my Emperor activating "Akashi Seijuro!" Ayame's voice calls out and I sigh as I walk towards her. One smile from her is enough to calm me down and make me smile as well "Seijuro-kun! Let's have a victory party at your house!" Akimara suggests and I agree. I call my father and I get his approval. This should be fun!

**A/N: Finally done! Yosh~~! I have a favor to ask all of you… Gimme as many dares and questions as you can for the characters. I won't explain why but it'll be used for the next chapter. Ja na, minna~~**

**BEHIN THE SCENES:**

**Akimara: That was the best chapter yet!**

**Kagami: Not to mention that Akashi-kun and Ayame-chan kissed!**

**Ayame: SH-SHUT UP, BAKA! /**

**Akashi: Aw… My beloved's blushing…**

**Ayame: AUTHOR-SAMA! /!**

**Me: *doesn't look up from my Physics textbook* Stop tormenting the poor girl…**

**Ayame: YOU AREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION! AGAIN!**

**Akimara: 2****nd**** chapter in a row… Is school becoming a pain already?**

**Me: We have exams coming up in September! OF COURSE IT'S A PAIN!**

**Akimara: Not to mention you're still upset that – *gets hit in the face by a shoe***

**Me: Don't even think about it or I'm sending you to Africa… -_-**

**Akimara: Gomen ne~~**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: See you guys in the next chapter… Pray that InosanaYamanaka13 won't kill me yet so I can still talk with all of ya… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: The good news is that she hasn't killed me but now she's taking her anger out on the staff. She never said why but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with school.**

**Me: I SAID TO THE LEFT YOU IDIOTS!**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: Somehow… I think it's something bigger but I don't wanna end up as her shooting target. At least it isn't about her grades though…**

**Akimara: *barges in* Author-sama! She's shooting arrows at us again!**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: Who is she using as a target this time?**

**Akimara: You DO NOT want to –**

**Me: Seijuro-kun! Stay still!**

**Seijuro: Why me!?**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: Oh dear… Anyway… Here's her A/N since she might blow her top at you guys.**

**A/N: I'm back from a long hibernation and I've hated the past few months… Because… Just because… I don't want you guys to worry, though! I'll do my best to post 2-3 chapters before our Christmas break ends. For those who haven't finished the anime yet, there may be some spoilers so read at your own risk. Anyway… I really hope this chapter is to your liking. ENJOY!**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: Well that's that… Here's chapter –**

**Taiga: She's starting to shoot flaming arrows!**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: Oh dear… *heads over to me and is shocked to see that I'm shooting at literal targets* Um… What the heck are you –?**

**Me: Shut up and leave me be. You sit in the director's chair for now. At least I'm done with the script.**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: Alright then… *sits in director's chair* let's get on with this chapter.**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 11: 7 Minutes in Heaven &amp; A Revelation**

**Satsuki**

"Hurry up, Satsu-chan!" Dai-kun calls from downstairs "Gimme a minute, Dai-chan!" I reply as I put a little lip gloss on my lips. I was wearing an aqua blouse, a black plated mini skirt and white heels. My pink hair was in a high ponytail and the only make-up I had on was the lip gloss. I dash downstairs to see Daiki with a black shirt with a blue jacket, denim pants and black Nike sneakers "Let's go?" I ask and he nods with a smirk on his face.

When we arrive at Seijuro's house, I'm happy to say that we aren't late. I know it's a miracle in Daiki's case but that's fine.

**BEHIND THE SCENCES:**

**Daiki: C'mon, Author-sama! I'm not ALWAYS late to games!**

**Me: *sits in my seat beside Blue* you are, so deal with it you moron!**

**Daiki: *whispers to Satsuki* something's off here…**

We knock on the door of the Seijuro mansion and the Emperor of the GoM is the one to answer. Seijuro's wearing a rose pink collared shirt, denim pants and black sneakers. Personally, I find it new that he's actually wearing that kind of color since it's not his style.

**BEHIND THE SCENCES:**

**Seijuro: Why did you make me wear this again, Author-sama?**

**Me: Because the color actually fits you perfectly. Unless you'd rather be shirtless, that'd be okay as well.**

**Seijuro: That could work too…**

**Ayame: Oh hell no! I won't have you being shirtless in this chapter.**

**Seijuro: *takes off his shirt and hugs Ayame***

**Ayame: *blushes***

**Me: Put the shirt back on, Seijuro… -_-**

**Seijuro: *puts on the shirt and smirks at Ayame***

**Ayame: Carry on with the story!**

"Seijuro-kun… Where's your dad?" I ask as we enter "He said he would be out of town for a week or so. Don't worry, Satsuki-chan, everything will be alright." He replies and I sigh. I arrive at the living room to see Ayame, Akimara and Taiga already there. "Hey minna-san~!" I greet happily "Yo guys!" Dai-kun greets and they return our greetings. Akimara's wearing a simple burgundy sleeveless dress and black heels with her hair in a loose side braid; Ayame's wearing a sky blue blouse, a cream plated skirt and white heels with her bangs held back by a headband and her hair down while Taiga's wearing a simple red shirt, denim pants and black sneakers. I look to the right and see a grand piano "Hey, Seijuro-kun! Why don't you play something for us?" I suggest "Hm… Why not!" he replies and goes to the piano and plays the most beautiful tune. Daiki takes my hand and he leads me in a waltz. This is the version of Daiki I've never encountered. He hates to dance and he doesn't like the waltz most of all! I look over and see Taiga and Akimara are waltzing as well.

Daiki pulls me closer and I lean on his broad chest. I always thought that Tetsuya was the one for me but now I see that Daiki's the one I've been looking for all my life. The one who would be my forever; the one who will take care of me and be the father of my children. I never really thought about it until I started going to Zeitoko. Sometimes things don't go the way you plan them to. Anyway, Daiki kisses my forehead and I blush "I'm so happy to have you in my life, Satsu-chan… I love you so much." He whispers in my ear and my blush becomes a deeper shade of red. He lifts my chin delicately and we look deep into each other's eyes. It is here I see my future with him. My children, grandchildren… Everything's so clear that I can almost feel like I'm experiencing it right now "You mean the world to me, Satsuki! You don't need to worry because I'm right here for you." He says with outmost honesty "Dai-chan…" is all I can before he kisses me on the lips. I kiss back and I could feel all the emotions we've been keeping inside explode into the kiss. We pull apart with smiles on our faces. Then I remember where we are and who are there. I look around to see that no one's noticed. I lean on my boyfriend's broad chest and we dance again. No one has made me feel the way I feel right now, not even Tetsuya. I love Daiki so much and nothing and no one can change it.

**Ryouta**

I sigh as I wait for Dee and Zekara with Astushi. I was wearing a yellow collared shirt, black pants and black sneakers. I never really expected that the two of us would be okay after our little fight over Dee but things didn't turn out the way we expected them to "This is so troublesome…" I hear Astushi complain. I'm about to retort when he finishes his sentence "… But it's worth it. Anything for my beloved Beauty." I smile at him "I have to agree, Muracchi! They're worth our wait." I say in agreement. Dee comes out first wearing a black blouse, a pink skater skirt and black heels with her hair in a high ponytail "Hey, Ryo-kun!" she says. I take her hand and twirl her around "You're gorgeous as ever, Flower." I say with a smile and she smiles back "Same to you, Honeybee!" she replies. Zekara comes out wearing a simple orange knee-length dress and black heels with her hair down "Zee-chin… You look… Stunning!" Astushi says in awe and she blushes a little "A-Arigatou, my Beast." She replies looking away and I laugh "Ryouta-chin…" Astushi growls "Gomen ne, Muracchi! I just can't believe you and Zeecchi based your sweetheart names on Beauty and the Beast!" I reply "Yeah… Um… I can't believe you guys used something related to your hair and nature. It's cool though." We all share a laugh "Well… Dee's the reason why I'm gonna work hard for our future family." I say causing her to blush and I smirk.

We arrive at Seijuro's house and enter to find them dancing and Seijuro playing the piano with Ayame at his side. We joined them and danced until the whole group was complete. "So… What game should we play?" Akimara asks out of the blue "How about 7 minutes in Heaven?" Daiki suggests and we stare at him like he's an idiot… Oh wait, he is an idiot! There's an awkward silence until I break it

"Why not?"

"Guess I'm in too." Taiga adds and the others agree. Since all of us are in couples, each couple would stay in the closet for 7 minutes. No one really wins but I think Daiki wants to test how long we can hold back. Um… I think you get what I mean… **(Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: I don't… Me: Innocent child…) **The guys draw straws to see which pair goes first and I get the shortest followed by Tetsuya, Taiga, Astushi, Junpei, Shintaro, Tatsuya, Dai, Seijuro and last is Daiki. Dee and I enter the closet while Akimara starts the time "Time starts now!" she says and we sit there in silence. She takes a seat on the floor and I sit beside her. Neither one of us speaks until she breaks it "Ryo-kun…" she says taking my hands "Could you promise me something?" I nod "Promise me that… You'll never hurt me. No matter what happens; even if we're far apart, you'll still love me." She says. I kiss her forehead "Dee… No person in the universe can convince me to leave you. You're the only one I've ever been sure about. Ever since you walked into the classroom when you came back from Korea, I was sure then and there that you're the one I want to spend my whole life with. I know it sounds stupid because we're too young to say that but it's the truth. I'll never let you go!" I exclaim softly as I take hold of her hands "Arigatou, Ryo…" she replies with a smile on her face. God, I don't know what I did to deserve a girl like her but thank you! I kiss her forehead and rest my forehead on hers. She looks up at me and we have eye contact for some time. I kiss her full on the lips. She kisses back and I feel all the emotions we've been holding back being poured out into this one kiss. I have no doubt that this is her first kiss because I'm probably the first guy who has kissed her besides her dad. We pull apart and take a breath. I rest my forehead on hers again and whisper "All mine…"

**Dee**

_All mine…_

I can't get that statement outta my head! Ryouta is so sweet… Sad to say though, Akimara killed the moment when she opened the door without saying the time was up. Geez woman, you could always knock. I wonder how Kotetsu deals with this… We head out and take a seat on the couch side by side. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I lean on his shoulder "I guess Dee-chan and Ryota-kun have strengthened their bond." I hear Mizuki comment and the others agree. "Haru-chan, Tetsu-kun… Your turn!" Zee cheers and pushes the two inside. Wonder how theirs will go…

"Dee…"

Gosh! Just the sound of his voice calling my name makes my heart skip a beat. This must be what it feels like to be in love. I look at him and smile "I love you…" he whispers as him nuzzles his face in my hair and I blush "I love you too, Ryota."

**Tetsuya**

I sit on a box and Haruki sits beside me. It's funny how love comes so unexpectedly. I used to think that no girl would love me like this but I was wrong. Haruki loves me so much. She's always there for me and always watching out for me. I never thought I'd be so lucky to have her.

"Haruki…" I say and she looks at me with a smile "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you pick me? Why not Daiki-kun or Taiga-kun or Ryouta-kun? They're all better looking than me and they're amazing players." I explain. She goes silent and thinks for a minute then she looks at me with a smile on her face

"It's because you aren't like them that I like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… You're silent, don't have muscles and you're their shadow." I frown a bit…

"But, you're also smart, funny and a great boyfriend. Plus, unlike them, you aren't a total idiot or a tsundere like Shintaro-kun or a yandere like Seijuro-kun…" I look at her and give her a smile. I just snicker "It's the truth, Tetsu!" she whines causing her to look so cute. Her red hair in a ponytail, her blood red dress and her black heels made her look mature but, as Akimara had said once, she's pretty childish "Why do you like me? I mean, I'm childish and stubborn!" I just laugh at her and she pouts "That's exactly the reason. You're not like Akimara-chan, my sister or any of the other girls. You're you… Why should I look for someone else?" I reply and she blushes "I love you, My Shadow…" she says "So we're really changing it?" I joke and she smiles "I love you too, My Starlight!" I say and we kiss. We pull apart and just sit there in silence while holding hands. We wait for 2 minutes and Akimara opens the door "I heard everything." She says with a smirk. We look at her and smile. She just sighs and moves out of the way for us to pass. Then, we push her and Taiga inside the closet "**TIME STARTS NOW!**" We cry out together then laugh.

**Akimara**

I sigh and sit on a box. I forgot Tiger and I were next… Ba-Kimara! I look at him and he's just staring at me with a fire in his eyes "Tiger… Down…" I say sternly and the fire disappears from his eyes "Sumasen… I just really love you, Tigress…" he says walking closer to me and then he sits beside me. We look deep into each other's eyes and kiss. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me closer to deepen the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. He licks the bottom of my lip and I, hesitantly, open my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. He wins and his tongue explores every corner of my mouth. We pull apart and take a breath "You're a really good kisser, Tigress." He teases as he rests his forehead on mine and I blush. He pecks me on the lips and I glare at him "Sorry… Your lips are just addictive." He says in English and my blush deepens. Taiga rarely talks in English with me and his tone was so… Seductive… Geez, is it just me or did the room get hotter!? "Don't worry… I can wait… We're still young." He says and I smile. We cuddle for the rest of the time…

"Tigress…"

"Hm?" I say looking up at Taiga. I can already see him blushing. He kisses my forehead the rests his forehead on mine. He looks straight into my eyes and I can see my future in his eyes. My future as his wife and the mother of his kids "I'll always love you. No matter what happens. I promise you that I will never hurt you. Only let you feel my love for you and nothing else." He whispers and I smile "I promise you that I'll never leave your side and I'll always love you… No matter how stubborn you can be…" I say ending with a teasing note and peck him on the lips. Ayame opens the door and she sighs in relief. When we step out, the whole gang's smirking "Good job, Taiga-kun! You didn't do anything you'd regret." Riko comments and I sigh. _Of course they'd say something like that… It's Taiga-kun we're talking about here!_ I think "Heh… I love her more than anything. I wouldn't dare do something like that." He replies as he wraps an arm around my shoulders and I lean on him "**OUR TURN!**" Zee and Atsushi say at the same time and dash right past us. I shake my head and sigh. I wonder what'll happen…

**Atsushi**

When the door's closed, I sit on the floor and she sits beside me. I smile as I remember how we ever got the idea for our pet names.

***FLASHBACK***

Zee and I were walking down the halls of Zeitoko hand-in-hand. Just then, Mizuki pops up outta nowhere and walked up to us "Have you seen, My Ace?" she asked and I looked at her confused "I'm over here, My Genius." I heard Shintaro call out and she ran to him "When did they think that up?" I asked "Mizu-chan said that Shin-kun suggested It." she replied holding back her laughter "Maybe we should have pet names too?" I suggested and she looked at me with a shocked look on her face "We-Well… Why not? How about sweetheart?" she suggested and I shook my head

"Something different…"

"How about we think about this some other time, Sushi-kun?" she says and I nod.

When I got home that night, I turned on the TV to see Beauty and the Beast. _That's it!_ I quickly called her to tell her my idea "How about Beauty and Beast?"

"_Why?"_

"Because you're the one who loved me for myself, Zee-chin!"

"…"

"I know you're blushing… Is my suggestion okay?"

"_It's perfect! I love you, my Beast!"_

"I love you too, my Beauty."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"What are you laughing at; Beast?" she asks as she sits beside me "Just how we thought of our pet names. Pretty funny…" I reply as I look at her. She giggles and I laugh along with her "I still remember how you stopped me from jumping that day." She says with downcast eyes. I haven't forgotten that day too. After she ran off, I followed her to the roof. I watched from a distance everything she had done until she stood at the edge of the roof. I ran towards her and grabbed her hand. I knew then and there that I couldn't lose her like that. She may not have been my first love but I realized right there that I loved her more than I loved her sister. I never understood what love was until I had started to court her. I kiss her on the lips and she stiffens. _I just stole her first kiss… And I won't let any other guy steal her from me!_ I think. She kisses back and the kiss lasts for 2 minutes. We pull apart and I look her in the eyes "I love you, my One and Only Beauty." I say and she blushes

"I love you too, My Beloved Beast."

**Riko**

I open the door and I see the two getting lost in each other's eyes. I clap my hands and they snap back to reality. They step out of the closet and I look at everyone else "Who's next?" I ask and Junpei grabs my hand "Us." I blush as he grabs my hand and pulls me inside the closet. Once we're inside, he shuts the door and stands looks at me. I feel goosebumps all over my body "C-Ca…" before I could even continue, he kisses me. He's stolen my first, freaking, kiss! **(A/N: Ignore the fact that Alex kissed Riko in season 2, okay? Thanks) **I stiffen at first but then, I kiss back. I feel an explosion happen inside of me, as if all the emotions are out on the field. When we pull away for air, he rests his forehead on mine "I love you so much, Coach! You have no idea how happy you make me!" he says with a gentle look on his face "I love you too, Captain!" I say with a smile on my face. Then, it hits me "How long have you liked me?" I ask and he blushes

"Since first year… When you and Teppie started dating, I was so jealous! When you guys broke up, I felt guilty because I was so happy you guys stopped dating…."

"Junpei…" I cup his cheeks and kiss him gently "… Past is past okay?"

"Okay…"

**Shintaro**

When the Coach – Captain couple go out, Mizuki grabs my arm and drags me inside. Once the door is closed, I kiss her passionately. Though startled at first, she eventually kisses back. I lick her bottom lip and she, hesitantly, opens her mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and I win. She moans as I explore her mouth. We pull apart for air while smiling

"I love you, Mizuki."

"I love you too, Shintaro."

**Annielee**

It's our turn and I can't help but blush when Tatsuya cups my cheek then kisses me roughly. I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Our bodies are pressed together and our hearts are in sync. This must be what it's like to fall in love so deeply. When we pull apart, Tatsuya rests his forehead on mine and we look into each other's eyes. I still remember when I said yes to him.

***FLASHBACK***

We were still in Yosen back then and they had just come back from the Winter Cup. Tatsuya, Atsushi and I were the best of friends but during those days, Murasakibara seemed to be avoiding us and Tatsuya was acting different. One day, I snapped at him "What's wrong, Tatsu-kun?" He looked at me as if he was thinking of an answer "I… Annie-chan… I need to confess…" I raise an eyebrow at him and he continues "I love you!" He exclaimed with a tomato-red face. I blush as well… I had a small crush on him but I thought we weren't meant to be "The feeling's… M-mutual…" I say softly but he hears me. He picks me up and spins me around causing me to smile too. "So… Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks and I shake my head "Court me first!"

And that's what he did. He would always carry my books walk with me to class and he would always give me flowers. I'm sure Sushi-kun helped once in a while. It took me almost a year for me to say 'yes' and, when I did, he kissed me for the first time.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I'm yours right, My Everything?" I ask and he nods "Good… Because you're mine and mine alone!" He laughs "You're being possessive again, My Everything…" We share a laugh "But yeah… No one can take you away from me either!" With that, I blush. He's mine and I'm his… Now, I'm sure of everything.

**Kuni**

It's our turn and the minute we step in is the minute Dai pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss back while blushing like a tomato. After 2 minutes, we pull apart. He takes my hand and dances with me. While we dance, he sings…

_**"Fall For You"**__  
_

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

I smile… This was the song he used to sing every day in middle school "I love you, Dark Knight." I say with a smile "I love you too, My Princess."

**Akashi**

When Akimara opens the door, the two go out hand-in-hand. I grab Ayame and head into the closet. They close the door and I look at her lovingly. I know… It's pretty tempting to make her mine now but I'll wait 'til she's ready. I walk up to her, cup her cheek and kiss her without hesitation. She stiffens then kisses back. I can feel a bolt of electricity in my veins as she wraps her wraps around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. When we pull apart, I kiss her forehead and rest mine on it. "I love you so much, Empress! You taught me how to love! You're my everything… My destiny!" She just smiles at my statement "I love you, My One and Only Emperor! No one can break us apart! You fixed my broken heart and I entrust it to you, okay?" I nod. I will make sure that Ayame and I will never part. I swear on it!

**Daiki**

When Seijuro and Ayame exit, I carry Satsuki bridal style into the closet. The last thing I hear before the door is shut is Akimara's worried voice "I have a bad feeling about this…" I chuckle as I set Satsuki on a box and sit beside her. I wrap an arm around her shoulder and we snuggle. Then, I kiss her on the lips. She smiles into the kiss and reacts positively. I pin her to the wall and lick her bottom lip. She opens her mouth and lets my tongue explore the inside, causing her to moan. I pull away from her and kiss her neck "De-Demon…" she says and I stop and chuckle. She calls me _Demon_ and I call her _Angel_. She picked out our nicknames herself. "I know… When you're ready…" I say resting my forehead on hers "You mean so much to me, Angel… You just don't know it…"

"I think it's obvious, Aho!" she says with a giggle and I blush. Ever since we've started dating, I've noticed the little things about her that have made me love her even more. Her giggle, her smile, her kindness… Yeah, she can be a pain at times but I love her… I'll do everything in my power to protect her. "I love you." We say at the same time then laugh. No doubt about it… This is the woman I want to marry.

**Dai**

After the games, we eat dinner in the dining hall. I sigh and I think. _They'll begin the plan soon… I have to do everything to protect Ayame or they'll kill her!_ "What did you say, Dai?" Dee asks and I gulp. Did I just say that aloud!? "N-Nothing, Dee!" I reply "Spit it out, Dai!" Akimara says standing up with a dark aura. Dee stands beside her in the same state and I gulp. There's no way outta it. "Ayame… Is in danger…" I say

"**WHAT!?**" They all exclaim and I explain everything from the beginning. The gang… My sister… And their plan to kill Ayame "Who's your gang's leader?" Taiga asks and I shrug "I don't know… Not even my sister does… No one in the gang have ever seen his face or heard his real voice. He gives out our missions through voice messages." I reply "What do we do?" Ayame asks and we all look at Seijuro. He stands up and takes Ayame's hands into his "I'll make sure they can't reach you. I promise, My Beloved Empress." He says kissing her hand. We all smile and agree. I'm glad I came back because I have true friends who will never abandon me.

"Oh… and our wedding has been moved…" he says and we look at him in confusion "We're getting married in 10 years. I was able to convince them that Aya really wasn't ready yet so that's It." he says and we cheer while Aya hugs him "Until then, let's just be a happy couple!" she says and he nods. I just hope they won't get her before that time.

**?**

_The time draws near, Kishimoto Ayame. You shall perish at my hands! Bwhahahahaha!_ I think as I throw a dart at her picture. _Then… All shall be mine!_

**A/N: No doubt… I hope you liked that… I'm gonna post a New Year's chapter so watch out for it.**

**Data Edit: Kuni's favorite color is Neon Yellow and Akimara's is now Burgundy.**

**BEHIND THE SCENCES:**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: I can't believe you did that!**

**Me: Shut up!  
Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: Reminds me… Why were you so upset earlier?**

**Me: Nothing really…**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: Lemme guess… Crush problems again?**

**Me: Yeah… I'm okay now…**

**Everyone else: Thank goodness…**

**Me and Blue-and-Green-Flames-are-Mine: SAYONARA MINNA! 'TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If I recall perfectly well, I promised one of my readers that I'd add them to this story and also some of my friends. I didn't really expect that this story would be such a huge hit but I'm grateful for all of you readers! Anyway, I'm gonna TRY my best to update as fast as I can. Here are the inserts.**

**Name: Amaya Tsukiko**

**Nickname: Maya**

**Age: ****16**

**Appearance: long, curly red-brown hair, often in a side braid, green eyes.**

**Family: Father- Masaki Tsukiko (dead), Mother- Kana Tsukiko, Twin Brother- Amo Tsukiko**

**Personality: Maya is normally pretty happy, but she can get a little moody occasionally. She's a loyal friend, and if anyone insults or tries to hurt her friends, they'll have to go through her first. Maya is very athletic, and loves to play sports, though she can't decide which one is her favorite. She's new to Zeitoko High, though she made friends with everyone very easily.**

**Name: Amo Tsukiko**

**Age: ****16**

**Appearance: Black hair with messy bangs, green eyes. **

**Family: Father- Masaki Tsukiko (dead), Mother- Kana Tsukiko, Twin Sister- Amaya (Maya) Tsukiko**

**Personality: Amo is shy and quiet. He's very studious and is often found with his nose in a book. He's perfectly fine with that, but his much more outgoing sister Amaya (Maya) often drags him into doing things that he'd rather not do, but ultimately enjoys. And is new to Zeitoko High, but has made a few friends with a little help from Maya. Due to his shy nature, making friends on his own is a little harder.**

**Name: Munechika Mikazuki**

**Age: ****16**

**Appearance: Black hair as long as Murasakibara's with grey highlights and dark grey eyes**

**Family: Munechika Kira – Sister, Munechika Kikyo– Mother**

**Personality: A ****silent guy always reads light novels. He isn't really sociable but is really smart with an IQ of 190 and he's an amateur in playing basketball and but has experience in tennis. He's left-handed and loves green.**

**Name: Rios Inorin**

**Age: 1****6**

**Appearance: ****White**** back-length hair ****that's always in a waterfall braid and teal eyes**

**Family: Akashi Seijuro – Cousin, Rios Kiara – Mother, Rios Haru – Older brother, Rios Jade – Younger sister**

**Personality: Inorin is smart and pretty silent ****except**** when she's around her family,**** and****her friends. Inorin is also pretty frank which makes Aliana always seek her opinion on everything.**

**Name: Rios Haru**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Brown hair and green eyes**

**Family: Akashi Seijuro – Cousin, Rios Kiara – Mother, Rios Inorin &amp; Rios Jade – Younger sisters**

**Personality: Haru is the playboy and over protective brother. He really cares for both Inorin and Jade to the point that he nearly banned Brandon from interacting with Inorin. He's pretty smart and a great dancer.**** When he's on a case, he's always ready for a brawl. In his group of friends, he's always there to protect them and make sure they aren't hurt.**

**Name: Rios Jade**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Black hair and red eyes**

**Family: Akashi Seijuro – Cousin, Rios Kiara – Mother, Rios Inorin – Older sister, Rios Haru - older brother**

**Personality: The most reckless of the 7, Jade always causes trouble for them. Aliana, Haru, James, Kyla, Brandon and Inorin always end up in some kind of weird situation because of her. Though she's reckless, Jade is always on the go which makes a great member of the team on cases since she can always find some kind of escape route and pretty careful.**

**Name: Sanchez Brandon**

**Age: ****17**

**Appearance: Dark Brown hair with shaggy bangs and black eyes**

**Family: Sanchez Andrea – Mother, Sanchez Leonardo - Father**

**Personality: The one who loves to crack jokes and have fun. On a case however, he's the most careful. Among his friends, Brandon tends to play jokes on Aliana, who has such a short temper. Even so, the two are good friends.**

**Name: Reyes Aliana**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Back length black hair and black eyes**

**Family: Reyes Cynthia – Mother, Reyes Alfonso – Father**

**Personality: She's a bubbly girl who; in Inorin's eyes, is always acting cute. She had a long term crush on Haru until ****he broke her heart some years ago. Though she has a suitor, she still holds some feelings towards him****. Aliana is also pretty indecisive but smart****, a good listener, supportive and caring like a mother****.**** On cases, she's always watching their backs especially when the mission is difficult.**

**Name: Climaco, Jacob**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Dark brown hair and blue eyes**

**Family: Climaco Julio - father; Climaco Diane - mother; Climaco Jason - older brother**

**Personality: He's the voice of reason and the balance of the group. When things get tough, he leans on Aliana since she's always willing to listen. When he reveals something about his love life, Aliana pushes him to pursue the girl causing them to argue since he feels he isn't ready for love. His quick thinking and ability to act differently makes him a key asset in their team.**

**Name: Villacastine Kyla Jean**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Black back length hair and brown eyes**

**Family: Villacastine Fernando – Father; Villacastine Naomi – Mother; Villacastine Catherine – younger sister; Villacastine Marco &amp; Villacastine Andrew – younger brothers**

**Personality: She's a loud, out-going girl who usually gets accused of not being straight because she's so close with the guys. Together with Brandon and Inorin, they always find a way to tease Aliana about anything under the sun. On cases, she's the best at calculating and coding.**

**I know there are a lot of inserts but the 7 Filipinos are temporary for this book. You read right... I'm planning to make a sequel for this story and a prologue story so watch out for it...**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 12!**

**Akimara: Um… Author-sama… Isn't Haru… *covers her mouth***

**Me: Get on with the story or it won't continue anymore!**

**Everyone else: What's wrong with her?**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 12: I'll Protect You**

**Seijuro**

With Inter High coming up in Summer, Coach Riko's making us train even harder. Even I feel tired due how tiring our practices have been. But it seems Tetsuya, Taiga and Junpei are used to it. "Keep moving, Sei-kun!" Coach scolds me. I glare at her but she doesn't seem to flinch. I just sigh and do as I'm told. _Just because you're our coach doesn't mean you have any power over me, Riko…_ I think in anger as practice continues. After a few more runs, we take a little break. As I sit on the bench, my phone rings and I pick it up.

"_Hello? Kuya Seijuro?" _**(Kuya – An older brother or male friend)**

"Inorin… Nasaan na kayo?" **(**_**"Inorin… Where are you right now?"**_**)**

"_Malapit na po sa Zeitoko. Andyan na kami mamaya._ **(**_**"We're almost there. We'll be there later."**_**)**

"Sige. Makita tayo sa Gym 1. Paalam at paki-kamusta sa kanila para sa akin ha?" **(**_**"Okay. Let's meet at Gym 1. Goodbye and say 'hi' to **__**everyone for me**__**, okay?"**_**)**

"_Opo! Paalam!"_** (**_**"Okay! Bye!"**_**)**

Okay… I'll explain. That was Inorin Rios. She's my cousin from the Philippines. She's really quiet but louder than normal around her family, and her friends. Actually, Brandon's a detective and she's his assistant. I still remember the day I met them.

***FLASHBACK***

I was about 10 years old when I had traveled with my father to the Philippines. After we landed at Mactan International Airport, father called a cab and told the driver to take us to Lahug, Cebu.

When we arrived, a woman in her 30s comes out to greet us. I'll admit, the house seems so small compared to ours but it looks so beautiful on the inside

"Kuya naman eh!" **(**_**"Oh c'mon, Kuya!"**_**)**

"Nakakaasar ka na, Inorin! 'Wag mo akong kausapin!" **(**_**"You're so annoying, Inorin! Don't talk to me!"**_**)**

"Hay naku! Mga isip-bata kayo!" -_- **(**_**"Oh my goodness! You guys have such childish minds!"**_**)**

Just then, three kids; about my age, appear. Well, the boy seems older than me by a year or so. "Um… Excuse me… Sino po ba kayo?" **(**_**"Who are you?"**_**)**

I stared at them. I don't even know what they said "Speak English, kids. They are your cousins from Japan." She says to them.

"Sorry! My name's Inorin. This is my older brother; Haru. Your name is?"

"Seijuro."

"Pfft… What kind of a name is that?" Haru says and his sister hit his head "Aray! Ang sakit naman no'n!" **(**_**"Ouch! That hurt!**_**)** he says as he glares at them. "You'll have to excuse him. He can be a dunce at times but he's really nice!" Inorin says with a gentle smile.

Just then, the door bursts open.

"Bumalik ka nga dito, Brandon! Ibigay mo yan sa akin!" **(**_**"Get back here, Brandon! Give it back to me!"**_**)** a girl whines as she chases a taller boy into the house. The boy was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Haru! May ibibigay si Aliana sa'yo!" **(**_**"Aliana has something to give you!"**_**)** the boy says as he gives Haru the paper. The girl stops in her tracks and covers her face.

"_Haru…_

_Alam ko na masyadong bata pa ako para sabihin ito pero…_

_**MAHAL KITA!**_

_Aliana"_

**(**_**"I know I'm too young to say this but… I LOVE YOU!"**_**)**

Haru just laughs and ruffles the girl's hair "I love you too, Best!" the girl pouts and is about to scream when she notices me "Oh… You must be their cousin from Japan! My name's Aliana Reyes! I'm their neighbor." She says with this face.

^_^V

"Pabebe na naman!" **(**_**"Acting cute again!"**_**)** Inorin says and Aliana glares at her "My name's Brandon Sanchez. I'm also their neighbor… I just live in the house in front of this one and Aliana lives on the right beside Haru." The taller boy says and we shake hands "Anyway, why are you two here anyway?" Inorin asks

"She was chasing me!"

"Well… He took my letter!"

The two began to bicker while I watched. "Tumigil nga kayo!" **(**_**"Would you guys stop it!"**_**)** Haru exclaims and they stop "Sorry..." They say in unison as they hang their heads and the siblings laugh. Just then, a trio come in.

"**JADE!**"

"Tumahimik ka nga, Kuya Jake! Nakakaasar na eh!" **(**_**"Shut up, Kuya Jake! It's annoying!"**_**)**

"Hayaan mo na, Kuya Jake. Ito kasi si Jade… hindi masyadong matalino." **(**_**"Leave her be, Kuya Jake. Jade here… isn't that bright."**_**)**

"Ate Kyle! Ano ba!?" **(Ate - it's usually used to address an older female friend or sibling, Ano ba – a Filipino expression similar to **_**What the hell!?**_**)**

"Ano ba naman kasi ang pinagtatalunan ni'yo diyan ha?" **(**_**"What are you guys fighting about this time?"**_**)** Aliana asks in an irritated tone

"She picked a fight with the King Bees and their queens." The boy replies and the girl starts slapping his shoulder. She stops when she notices me. "Oh hi! My name's Jade Rios and this is my friend; Jacob Climaco. He lives on the left of this house. And that's Kyla Jean Villacastine; she lives in the house in front of Aliana. Nice meet you cousin!" She says.

"How many times do I have to tell you to steer clear of them!?" Haru asks in anger. "I can't believe you nearly got into a brawl... **AGAIN!**" Aliana adds crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the girl how had just entered "Oh c'mon, Ate Yana! At least I didn't get hurt!" she replies calmly but Aliana's anger doesn't fade from her features.

"Um... What is happening?" I ask in English and they look at me

"Kuya Seijuro... There's this group... 4 couples really... And they always cause problems..." Inorin explains "They're a bunch of b-"

"Jade... Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Ate Kyle..."

"Anyway... Just the other day, they kicked us out of the basketball court and declared it as their own." Haru adds as he clenches his fists while Aliana looks at him in concern. _She must really love him..._ I think as I look at her "We have to do something." Jacob says with determination.

"But what?" Jade asks and there's silence among the group as we look at her "She has a point... Their parents are all in politics and we can't do anything about it. Even if we'd try telling on them, they'd just change the story to make us look bad." Aliana adds with a sigh of irritation

"Just because they have the ability to do that doesn't mean you should let them get away with it." I declare still in English

"Seijuro's right, guys! We can't just give up like this! Let's get what should belong to everyone." Brandon announces and Inorin smiles at him "I'm in." she says and soon everyone else is too...

We arrive at the park and find the group.

"Oi!" Brandon calls out and one of the girls turns around and spots Jade "So... You called for back-up? You are so weak, loser." She says eyeing her from head to toe

"Girl... Don't look too long... You could become blind by looking at them because they're just squatters..." Another adds and they all laugh

"I'll have you know, we aren't squatters. But I guess you girls don't know that since you don't even have brains." Jade retorts

"Sorry... But we go to a private, high-class school which none of you can afford." A guy replies coolly as he places an arm around the girl's shoulders

"At least our school teaches us about manners and values... Unlike yours..." Aliana says as she goes in front of Jade "We go to private schools too but I'm sure the students there are smarter than all of you combined."

"Bet you just bagged a scholarship there or you stole money just to stay."

"Oh! Like what your parents in the government are doing?"

***SLAP***

With that, Aliana falls to the ground "You b*tch! You have no rights to say that!" Aliana rubs her cheek while looking at them "But that's the truth, isn't it?"

Just then, Haru goes in between them "Who are you to hurt my friends?" He asks angrily then looks at Aliana "You okay?" She nods and he faces them again "How about a little basketball match? If we win, we get the court back and the playground as well. If we lose, we won't ever come back here." He says and they agree.

***TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES LATER***

"Seijuro!" Haru calls out as he passes me the ball. I catch it but someone goes in front of me. I look around and see everyone's guarded. We need one more point to win. Just then, some kind of force overcomes me and my body starts to move on its own "Ankle Breaker!"

The opponent falls down and I shoot. Just as the whistle is blown, it goes in. "We win!" Aliana cheers.

After we shake hands, the captain looks at Haru "You win... So, what do you plan to do with the court and playground?"

"Share it with everyone." They look at him in shock

"Why?"

"Because everyone has the right to play here. Even you guys..." They exchange looks and smile "We're sorry..."

"Don't be..." Aliana says walking up to Haru's side "As long as you accept your mistakes, you'll always be forgiven."

"And never do that again." Inorin adds and they agree.

And that's how I met them and began to love basketball...

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Seijuro?" Tetsuya's voice calls out to me and I look up at him. "You okay? You've been smiling to yourself." He says and I nod then stand

"Ja na... I have to get something..." I say and head out of Gym 1. Sure enough, the 7 are there.

**Akimara**

"**TEN!?**" I exclaim at Nami

"Actually, 7 of them are the Filipino exchange program students. I thought you'd want some info on them." She replies calmly and I smile at her "Good work." I say flipping through the files. I look at the information carefully and notice the information is just basic "Nami-chan... Why is the info so simple?"

"The records don't show the usual data we can get... Their profiles are under lock and key... Creepy..." She says with a shudder then leaves.

I sigh and shake my head. Needless to say, Nami's always enthusiastic about new students since she loves to do research which makes me wonder why she even accepted the job of SC assistant in the first place!

_"Because I get to help make the school a better place!" _She replied when I asked her one time. Nami is smart and quite the asset. According to the records on her, she was the best student at Zeitoko Middle School after I left. She's pretty amazing as I've heard.

"Aki!" a voice calls from behind. I don't even need to turn around anymore to know it's my tiger. He hugs me from behind and I nearly drop the folders

"Taiga!" I whine and he laughs then takes away some of the folders "The exchange students are coming today?" He asks and I nod "How will they survive?"

"Apparently, Seijuro is their cousin so they should be fine..."

"Credits to Nami-chan's research?" I nod. "Wait a minute... 'Nami-chan'!?" I look at him in confusion

"C'mon, Tigress... She's my friend too..."

"Gomen ne... I got confused..." I say as I scratch the back of my head and he laughs then cups my cheeks "Remember, Akimara... You're the only girl I'll ever love like this so you don't have to get jealous." He says looking straight into my eyes. I smile at him as my cheeks turn pink "Okay..." With that, we head to our classroom hand in hand.

When we get there, the gang's almost complete. Even Alex has become a member of our ever growing squad.

"Where's Seijuro?" Taiga asks "He said he had something to do." Tetsuya replies and Taiga nods.

"So... You guys played 7 Minutes in Heaven?" Alex asks and we nod with us girls turning red. Dang it! I still can't believe that Taiga said all that. It's so… unreal… "Well… It seems that something happened that day." She adds and looks out the window "I wish I could find my Prince someday…"

Come to think of it, Alex is the only girl in our squad that doesn't have a relationship. I feel bad for her since she has to try and stand all the lovey-dovey stuff we might do in front of her "Oh c'mon, Alex! You don't need a Prince! You're a demon in disguise!" Taiga says and trades a high five with Tatsuya laughing. Alex grabs them both by their hair and a deadly aura surrounds her "What was that?" she asks in a deadly tone while I laugh "Sumimasen, Alex!" They say in unison and she lets go "Baka…" she mumbles while the two rub the part she pulled while the rest of us laugh.

Just then, Seijuro shows up with his cousins "Hey guys… These are my cousins." He says and a guy goes forward

"Ohayo gosaimasou. Watashi wa Rios Haru. Hajinimashite!"

"Konichiwa. Sanchez Brandon. Hajinimashite!"

"Ohayo! Watashi wa Reyes Aliana. Hajinimashite! ^_^V"

"Konichiwa! Watashi wa Climaco Jacob. Hajinimashite!"

"Osu… Watashi wa Rios Inorin. Hajinimashite!"

"Konichiwa… Watashi wa Villacastine Kyla Jean. Hajinimashite!"

"**OHAYO! WATASHIWA RIOS JADE! HAJINIMASHITE!**"

We look at the seven in shock then look at Seijuro. I think for a moment then a thought pops into my head. "You taught them, didn't you Seiju-kun?" I ask and he nods

"Nice to meet you. My name's Shojou Akimara." I start and soon, everyone else is introducing themselves in English. Just then the bell rings and Haru, Brandon, Aliana, Jacob, Riko and Junpei leave for their class since they're a year older. "Ano… Aki…?" I look at Ayame as she calls out to me with a bowed head "Nani, Aya?"

"I'm scared…" she says softly. Until now, Dai's announcement back at the Akashi Mansion still hangs over Ayame's thoughts and I don't blame her. I pull her into a hug "Don't worry, Ayame… I'm right here…" I say as I stroke her back while she cries on my shoulder. Just then, our teacher comes in and we introduce ourselves to the 3 new students.

***TIME SKIP: LUNCH BREAK***

"Maya-chan!" Amo cries as Amaya drags him to our table. In case you're wondering how we can fit 31 people in one table in the cafeteria, there are huge booths saved by the different groups of friends. Back when it was just Ayame and I, we picked this booth in hopes that the girls would return which did happen. All 16 girls sit on one side with a guy on the other, usually their boyfriend. Today… It's like fate is giving me a hint on who likes who.

Aliana likes Haru, Inorin likes Brandon, Alex likes Amo and Maya likes Mikazuki.

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**8SnowCross8: *coughs***

**Me: Don't you even dare start and how the heck did you even get here?**

**8SnowCross8: Did you forget I own a character here now?**

**Me: Tss…**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine: Okay… Moving on…**

As for Jacob… He, Kyla; aka Kyle, and Jade seem to be enjoying the fact they're the only trio of singles here.

Just then, Aliana's phone rings. She picks it up and starts squealing "Him again?" Inorin asks in disgust and Kyle tries to fake that she's about to braf. I look at Seijuro in confusion "Her boyfriend." Oh… So she and Haru are just friends.

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**8SnowCross8: That's gotta sting a bit… *gets hit by Riko's paper fan***

"Bae! Na-miss na kita!"

She's speaking Filipino so I can't understand but I guess she just said she misses him. She leaves the table and goes to talk with him

"Actually, he's still gonna court her." Haru says out of nowhere and the other 4 Filipinos stare at him for a moment. "What? I'm trying to clarify what Seijuro said." They nod and leave him be. When Aliana returns, we continue to talk about some random stuff until we fall on the idea of visiting Cebu; the province they live in. "I'd love to love you guys a tour!" Aliana says and we agree. Anyway, we head back to the classroom and prepare for the next class.

**Aliana**

In class, I stare at Haru's back. When I learned he would be in front of me, I nearly punched the wall! I hate this. Why do I still like him after all these stupid years!? Even after what he said to me…

***FLASHBACK***

"Oi Yana! Can we talk for a sec?" I nod and follow him to a vacant classroom. Our classes had ended for the day and we were waiting for the others "Listen… I have a favor to ask." He said without looking at me "What is it?" he turns to face me.

"Stop loving me."

I was taken aback by the statement but I nodded. He smiled, hugged me then apologized. We pulled apart and he left me in that classroom alone. I dropped to my knees and cried so hard that I would have flooded the school if Jacob hadn't found me and comforted me.

I didn't speak much that week which made most of my classmates worry about me since I'm usually noisy. Jacob's my best friend so I sought refuge in him often. When he figured out what happened, he wasn't pleased by what that idiot did. As for Inorin, Jade and Brandon, they said he wasn't at fault since I was the one that fell in the first place when there was no chance. Well, sorry for having the most stubborn heart on Earth. Some people asked what was wrong but I didn't say anything. The week after, everyone was on the verge of insanity due to my silence. I don't blame them though. I let them think nothing was wrong and went on with what I was doing. I was too hurt to even speak. I spoke during class, yeah, but I was silent during breaks and I usually read books while everyone else would play around. On one occasion, 2 of my classmates decided to confront me but I remained silent. I didn't speak for a month really… Jacob was the only one I talked to.

I guess I owe him really. The time he found me in the classroom that day, he knew it was best not to say everything would be okay since it would make me drown in sorrow. So he just let me cry on his shoulder.

A month had passed and I was still silent. That was when my current MU walked up to me and confessed. Shocked wouldn't be the right term for what I felt. He hugged me and said everything would be okay. I cried in his arms. He suggested something. We would pretend to be together for some time since he had broken up with his girlfriend a few months ago and I agreed. Soon, we had both fallen. When the batch heard the news about our status, they cheered knowing that I'd be okay. Little did everyone know, I was still in love with Haru.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**BEHIND THE SCENCES:**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine: Where did Soul go this time?**

**Taiga: She said she needed to get some air.**

**8SnowCross8: I doubt it…**

I have to admit though, the guy's putting a lot of effort. He even asked my parents if he could court me since that's a Filipino tradition. I never really said anything but I already gave my official yes to him. Now… If only I could just get my heart to think the same thing… I wonder how Inorin's doing…

**Inorin**

"Rios-san!"

"Hai!"

"Please describe to us the Philippines."

I smile. I travel a lot around the country so I can pinpoint tons of awesome places there.

"Well… The country is divided into 3 groups; Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. There are a lot of places that have such a natural beauty like Mayon Volcano, Mount Apo, Taal Volcano, Chocolate Hills, Maria Cristina Falls, Pagsanjan Falls, Boracay and Bagiuo. There's also the Banue Rice Terraces and Puerto Princesa Underground River. Not to mention the many historical land marks like Rizal monument and Magellan's Cross. Each and every place is so unique it wouldn't be enough to describe them." I explain and everyone's astounded.

I sigh and take my seat. I look towards my cousin and he gives me a thumbs up. I gotta admit; Kuya Seijuro's pretty cool. Not that it matters…

We head to the Science lab have our Chemistry class but as Akimara opens the door, she screams. Kyla and I push past her and see the bodies of 2 people. I leave Kyla to examine the bodies while I head to the classroom of Brandon, Ate Yana, Kuya Jake and Kuya and call them out

"May problema tayo!" **(**_**"We have a problem!"**_**)**

The 4 rush out of the classroom and we split up, with Jacob rushing to get Jade.

We return to the room and Brandon examines the bodies to find a note.

"Kishimoto… These aren't your parents but they will be if you don't come willingly." Brandon reads aloud and we all look at her. I scan the hand writing. Where have I seen this? I just know I've seen this before! Ate Aliana takes the paper out of Brandon's hands and stares at the paper in horror.

"The leader of Chains!?"

"It doesn't make any sense… Why would he be after Ayame?" Kuya asks as he takes the paper out of her hands to make sure and he reflects Ate Aliana's horror.

"Maybe because Kuya Seijuro is heir to a huge company and Ate Ayame's his girlfriend?" I comment and Brandon stares at me.

"You may have just hit it, Rin!"

"She has a point. They could be trying to get Ayame since she's the closest to his heart." Jade adds

"That isn't the case." Dai says and we look at him. Upon closer inspection, he looks familiar. "You were part of that gang… Weren't you, Dai…" Kuya Jake says and he nods.

"I left the gang about a month ago with my sister. They never really knew Seijuro and Aya would even meet but the real reason is a revenge plan." He explains

"Revenge?" Kyla echo and he nods

"The gang's leader… I know we've fought him before…" Aliana says and I look at her. The expression on her face is dark and I don't blame her. We all take a glance at Haru and remember the most tragic moment of our lives; the day he nearly died.

***FLASHBACK***

"Aliana! Watch out!" is the last thing we hear Haru exclaim as he hugs Aliana and a gunshot is heard. We were battling Chains and it's leader when it happened.

Aliana stiffened at the shot and knew it had hit him. She cried on his shoulder, telling him to hold on. Since she was our medic, she fixed him up and we rushed to the hospital with her driving.

"Ate Yana! You're going too fast!" I exclaim

"I don't care! We have to save Haru!" I could hear the tears in her voice.

We reached the hospital and saved him but we couldn't stop Ate Yana from blaming herself.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Oi! Bakit malungkot ka, Yana? Alam ko naalala mo yun… Pero… Ayos naman ako… Kaya huwag kang mag-alala… Okay?" **(**_**"Why are you sad, Yana? I know you remember that… But… I'm okay now… So don't worry… Okay?"**_**)** he says ruffling her hair and she nods. I stare at them for a moment and remember what Kuya had once told me…

"_Mahal ko siya, Inorin… At alam ko na nahuli ako…"_ **(**_**"I love her, Inorin… And I know I'm too late…"**_**)**

I sigh at my brother's stupidity… He's older than Jade and I but he's such a dunce! I mean… When Brandon told me he felt the way I did, I didn't wait. Tss… Stupid kuya…

"Don't be so mean to him, Inorin…" Kuya Jake tells me "I know but he can be so… Tss! He should've been smarter about his decisions!" I growl while Jade nods.

I look at the rest of them and they're stunned. "Revenge for what?" Akimara asks after the long silence.

"Where did Ayame and Seijuro go?" Mizuki asks and we notice the couple has disappeared.

**Ayame**

I'm scared…

I'm so scared…

My parents are alive and will remain alive if I turn myself in.

But… I don't know what to do!

I hug my knees close to my body and cry. I'm in a hidden part of the school's garden where no student has gone in the past few years.

I discovered this place when I was walking around school to get my mind off my engagement with Seijuro but I don't mind anymore. I love him…

Seijuro…

Will I even be able to tell him how much I love him? Will I even be able to marry him? Have kids with him?

And what about Akimara?

Will I even get the chance to thank her? To thank them?

Tears continue to spill from my ruby orbs at the thought of it.

Just then, a pair of muscular arms wrap around me from behind "Emperor?" I sob as I look at him. He smiles at me then goes in front so we're face to face.

"You're scared… Aren't you?" I nod in reply. I've never been this scared. Why me? Why does it have to be me!? His hug becomes a bit tighter but I can still breathe "I'll protect you, Empress! I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I'd rather die than lose you!" he says and I can hear the tears in his voice as he says it. I face him and hug him "Arigatou, Seijuro!" I say and we stay like that for a while.

"Kishimoto-senpai! Shojou-senpai requests a meeting." Nami calls out and I pull away from him and head to the SC room. I wonder what's going on…

**Mizuki**

"The Spring School Festival is a week away and we have to get ready!" – Akimara

"We could've discussed this sooner!" – Ayame

"Tss… Gomen ne! We need to have a great show!" – Haruki

"How about a marriage booth?" – Annielee

"Or a jail booth?" – Kuni

"How about a singing booth?" – Zekara

"What about a food booth!?" – Dee

I sigh "How about we put that all together and assign one person to each booth? We could also have a trivia booth." I say and they all agree

"Meeting adjourned!" – Akimara

"That was the fastest meeting yet!" Nami comments as we head out and meet the others.

We tell them the news and they start volunteering on which booth they want. I can't wait for the Spring School Festival.

You see, our school is so unique that we have a School Festival every season. I always love the one in Spring because they always blow Sakura Blossoms into the air at the end! It's amazing! I can't wait!

**A/N:** **I'm done! I'm so sorry it took so long and it kinda isn't up to its usual standards. I promise the next chapters will be intense. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Data Edit: All the girls are 16.**

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**Akimara: That was pretty scary…**

**Taiga: Why so many inserts though?**

**Me: Do you even have to ask? *prepares crossbow***

**8SnowCross8: Seriously though… Did you really have to add the thing about Haru liking Aliana? I mean, the real *get hit in the head by a shoe***

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine: Well… I guess that wraps it up.**

**Me and Blue: See ya in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm afraid I bring bad news… HCTB: By Chance will be ending very soon. But this is only the beginning. Watch out for the prologue of the How Can This Be Series: The Things That Define Us.**

**Though the girls won't be around in the story, the prologue is a crossover between KnB and Naruto. I wanna spoil about it but I won't**

**I hope I can post it by summer. For now… ENJOY CHAPTER 13!**

**Replies:**

**Awesome Sauce: Yes, I'm a Filipino and so is Blue. Are you Filipino too?**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine: You just have to have a wild imagination and a crazy scheme planned out while you add them. **

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 13: Spring: A Time of Love &amp; Sacrifice**

**Atsushi**

Today is the Spring School Festival in Zeitoko and I'm pretty satisfied with where I'm assigned. Zekara and I are taking care of the café and I'm cooking while she's serving. She's in this maid outfit and; I have to admit it, she looks hot.

As for the others…

Akimara and Taiga are taking care of the Karaoke booth, Ayame and Seijuro are in charge of the Jail booth, Haruki and Tetsuya are at the Mural Painting booth, Mizuki and Shintaro are busy with the Trivia booth, Dee and Ryota are working on the Makeover booth, Annielee and Tatsuya are on Marriage booth duty, Kuni and Dai are in the Sports booth, Amo and Alex are doing fine at the Photo booth, Amaya and Mikazuki are having a Horror booth, while Satsuki and Daiki are setting up the Dedication booth.

As for Coach and Captain…

The seniors have to usher all students from other schools around the area which means that they can't help out in the booths.

The Filipino squad; aka The 7 Dragons, are making a Filipino inspired booth. Speaking of that bunch, I saw Aliana staring at her phone with a sad look on her face but I guess I shouldn't ask.

"Sushi, I need more cupcakes!" Zee calls out and I grab the latest batch of cupcakes I baked and give a plate full of them. She serves the people and comes back.

"Phew! A full house!"

It takes me everything I have not to rip that maid outfit off her. "Beast?" I can't take it anymore.

I pin her arms to the counter and kiss her. I lick her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. My tongue tastes every corner of her mouth. I pull away and begin to suck on her neck "A-Atsushi!" she gasps and I pull away "Gomen…" I say looking towards the ground

She hugs me "It's alright… I understand… Don't worry about it. Just wait until I'm ready, okay?" I hug back and nod. Just then, we hear a scream from outside. We head out and find Aliana running away from Kyle…

Oh boy…

**Kyla Jean**

"Get back here, Ate Yana!" I exclaim as I chase after her. Tss… Chasing after her is like trying to herd the Carabao back at home. **(A/N: The Carabao is the National Animal of the Philippines. The animal symbolizes the industrialism and simplicity of a Filipino. Farmers use these animals to help in the farming.)**

Honestly though; Ate Yana's been looking pretty down so I decided to make her forget about her problem by marrying her to someone…

Kuya Haru… ^_^v

I really don't get what's wrong with her. She was fine yesterday. What happened?

**Aliana**

We're over…

He cheated on me.

I was sure that this would happen so why am I so hurt?

I hide in the bushes and cry.

I haven't cried like this since that time Haru destroyed my heart. Now this happens…

I was so stupid. Who in their right mind would fall for me!? **NO ONE!**

I take out a blade and prepare to slash at my arm when someone grabs my hand causing me to let go of the blade. I stare at the person and my eyes widen in shock.

"Haru…" I whisper. He hugs me tight and I cry on his shoulder as I hug back. "Nagmahal ka nang lubos sa kanya. Ayan tuloy… Nasaktan ka naman dahil sa pag-ibig." **(**_**"You loved him deeply. Now look… You got hurt again because of love."**_**)** I didn't speak. I continued to cry on his shoulder as he comforted me. "Yana… Patawarin mo ako. Kung hindi lang sana naging torpe ako dati, hindi ka masakitan ngayon." **(**_**"I'm sorry. If I hadn't been a torpe before, you wouldn't be hurt right now." **_**Torpe means a guy who can't admit he loves a girl.)** I pull away and look at his face. This is the first time I've ever seen Haru cry. He never cried as a child. But now…

"I love you, Yana! Please… Forgive me for hurting you and doing that to you. I swear I won't ever hurt you like that again!" I stare at him. All this time… Talagang torpe siya! **(**_**"He really is torpe."**_**)** I laugh and he glares at me "You do realize I never stopped loving you, right?" I stares at me in shock "Teka… Mahal mo pa rin ako? Kahit naging kayo? Kahit sinaktan kita dati?" **(**_**"Wait… You still love me? Even if you guys were together? Even if I hurt you before?"**_**) **he asks "You can't teach a heart to stop loving someone so easily. Sure, I said I'd stop but that doesn't mean my heart did. I still love you, Haru." I say with a smile and he hugs me tightly. I hug back "I have to court you, don't I?" I laugh at his question and nod.

We get up and are grabbed by Kyle and the gang. We didn't protest and they dragged us to the Marriage booth. Since PDA is kinda okay today, they make us kiss. I glare at him for a moment and he smiles innocently at me "Gomenosai, Yanyan…" Before I can even respond, he kisses me on the lips. I kiss back and everyone cheers.

I walk away from the booth with the girls of the group "Oi Yana… Are you okay now?" Inorin asks since she was the first one I told about everything. Just then, my phone rings "Hello?"

"_Reyz! Kamusta ka na? Sinabi ni Haru ang nangyari sa'yo. Ayos ka lang ba?_" **(**_**"How are you? Haru told me what happened to you. Are you okay?"**_**) **the person on the other line asks.

That's my Ate Sylvia. We aren't related by blood but I consider her as my sister. "Alam mo, ate… Ayos lang ako. Itanong mo nalang kay Haru kung ano ang nangyari." **(**_**"You know, ate… I'm okay. Just ask Haru what happened."**_**)**

"_He already did._"

"Well? What now? Gonna scold me for making Haru my rebound?"

"_No… In the first place, wasn't your boyfriend the rebound?_" I laugh and agree

"_If he hurts you again, he's gonna die._" I laugh and bid farewell to her. "So… You got called by Sylvie right?" Haru asks and I nod "Now that I'm gonna court you, I already told tito and tita. They allowed it." **(Tito = uncle or a middle aged man you are close with or your uncle, Tita = female for tito.)**

I stare at him. "Anong sinabi mo!?" **(**_**"What did you say!?"**_**)** I ask in shock. I never told him my parents' numbers nor did he ever tell me he had international coverage. He just laughs at the expression on my face and I scowl at him. "You look so cute when you're mad." **DAMMIT, HARU! I CAN'T EVEN STAY MAD AT YOU FOR 10 SECONDS!**

I blush and look away from him. "Tss… Ano ba yan!? Bumalik na naman si Mr. Chancing para sa asawa niya…? Pambihira!" **(**_**"What's this!? Mr. Chancing is back again for his wife…? Shocking!"**_**)** I glare at Kyle "I'm not his wife!" I exclaim "Not yet, anyway… Right, Yanyan?" I blush again. He's the only one who calls me that "Shut up, Baka!" he makes a cow sound while I lightly punch his arm while blushing. **(Baka in Filipino means cow.)**

I won't deny one thing… He's made me happy again.

**Inorin**

It's good to know that everything's okay in their world. Brandon takes hold of my hand and gives it a squeeze. I take my hand out of his and blush faintly "Oh c'mon Rin… No one cares about whether or not we're together or not. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day." He says taking hold of both hands "Okay…" With that, we head back to our booth hand-in-hand. In case you're wondering, our booth is dedicated to the Philippines. We sell delicacies like Bibingka, Torta, Dried Mangoes, and many others. Trust me, it wasn't easy to get our parents to ship all those delicacies to Japan without any problems. Everyone loves them! Right now, Ate Yana and Kuya are working on the famous Lechon de Cebu. They have to roast it for some time but Ate Yana knows how to do it since her family roasts Lechon for the Feast in our town. We also have pictures and videos of the different festivals.

Just then, someone bangs a drum. I look and I see the guys and Kyle getting ready to play the Sinulog beat. Let me explain…

The Sinulog is a Feast of dancing and prayer. This festival is in honor of the Child Jesus and commemorates the day that Ferdinand Magellan gave a figure of the Patron to the then Queen of Cebu; Queen Juana. Every third Sunday of January, people come to Cebu to join in on the festivities and dance as a sign of prayer to the Sto. Niño. A girl holds the image of the patron and dances with it. She is known as the Festival Queen who represents Queen Juana.

Now… In case you're wondering who our Festival Queen is… I think you have a good hunch.

Aliana comes out in a gorgeous red, white and gold gown with the statue of the Sto. Niño in her hands. She dances to the beat with Jade and me dancing behind her holding unlit candles in our hands. Aliana goes around the crowd dancing with the statue in her hands as if to introduce the Child Jesus to them and to bless them while me and Jade alternately raise our arms. First the right, then the left. Ate Yana comes back in front of us and we hold a final pose with her holding the statue high up in the air while we kneel to the ground and raise our candles towards the Sto. Niño. The crowd roars with applause and we take a bow "Remember… We still have to dance the other festivals later." She whispers to us while we groan.

You see… We sort of agreed to dance the Top 10 most famous festivals in the country. Trust me… You do **not **want to know how stressed Kuya Haru was about this. He provided the costumes and taught us the steps. Well, except for the Sinulog since we're from Cebu and the Sinulog dance is common knowledge to those who are from there.

In some way, Ate Yana and Kuya fit each other since Kuya loves to perform and she's the most supportive friend I know. Today, they chose to swap without us knowing. Well… Not really, Aliana loves to perform but she needs a huge push. I guess Kuya took care of that.

"Phew… That was tiring!" I say as I take a seat at the counter. Just then, something soft lands on my lips and I blush. I know for a fact what… No… Who, rather, it is… I hesitate at first but then kiss back. When the figure pulls away, I smile "OMG! Inorin-chan and Brandon-senpai are dating!?" I hear Ayame exclaim. _Oops…_ Soon, the whole group's gathering to try to get us to explain which Brandon does since I've been stuttering and blushing for the past hour since he kissed me.

Either way, he made my day… He always does.

**Jade**

Aish… Why is love blossoming all around and here I am without a boyfriend! I mean… Seriously!? Kuya Haru, Ate Yana, Ate Inorin and Kuya Brandon have each other. Ate Kyle and Kuya Jake have their own special someone back at home. I feel sad and bitter. While I'm selling ampao; a rice delicacy from Carcar City in Cebu, my phone rings…

_**Calling…**_

_**Arnel Flores**_

I blush and answer the phone "He-Hello?"

"_Hey! Jade! How are you!?_"

"I'm good! You won't believe what happened between Ate Yana and Kuya!"

"_I know… You __**do**__ remember that news spreads fast here right?_"

I laugh and agree. Truth be told, news about your friends in the Philippines can spread pretty quickly. We aren't gossips, if that's what you're thinking. We just pick up news without wanting to. You could say it's a cool trait of Filipinos. Of course, you have to be careful. Some Filipinos are gossips who just love to get dirt from anyone about anyone. Not all Filipinos are like that, and that includes us.

"_By the way… When are you guys coming back_?"

"Maybe next month… Why?"

"_It's… I just… Uh… I… um…_"

"Say it!"

"_I miss you. There! I said it!_" I blush at his statement

"Te-teka… Ikaw ba talaga yan, Arnie?" **(**_**"Wa-Wait… Is that really you, Arnie?"**_**)**

"_Yeah… Why? Is it hard to believe that I miss you?_"

"Yeah… I mean… Why would you even miss me?"

"_I… I uh… I… Sorta… I… Dammit, Jade! I like you, okay!?_"

I don't reply. I know I'm blushing… "Oi Jade! You okay?" Ate Yana asks and I nod.

"Naku naman… Si Arnie ba yan?" **(**_**"Oh my… Is that Arnie?"**_**)** I nod and she giggles "Give my regards!" she says and goes in the back of the booth with a box of props for the next dance. "Okay, Ate Yana!"

"Arnie… I… Are you serious!?"

"_Oo! Bakit hindi ako maging seryoso sa iyo…? Mahal kita, Jade. Matagal na…_" **(**_**"Yes! Why wouldn't I be serious to you…? I love you, Jade. For a long time…"**_**)**

"Will you court me when I get back?"

"_Who said I had to wait until then?_"

"Huh?"

"_Go to the back of your little booth…_" I do so and I see him standing there. He's almost as tall as Kagami and I'm a bit shorter than Kuroko so the height difference is huge. I hang up and he does the same.

"So…? You want me to court you huh?"

I blush as he smirks. _Uh oh…_ He pulls my hand and drags me outside to the front of the booth. I see Kuya Haru and Kuya Brandon getting ready to start the Harana. It's simply a guy singing for the girl as a sign of courtship. He stands with them as Ate Yana and Ate Inorin stand beside me. "Pasensya ka na ha? Binalak namin ito nang walang nagsasabi sa iyo." I stare at Ate Yana in shock. They planned this without telling me!? "Forgiven… For now…" I look at the three and a song starts playing.

Wait…

Isn't that Sugar Sugar!? Ate Yana loves this song!

**(A/N: Search the song if you wanna listen to it. To put it simply, the message of the song is that the guy will treat the girl like she's number 1 in the whole world.)**

_**Sugar Sugar**_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_Excuse me miss Pwede ba ako magtanong_

_Lalapit ng konte Para sa'yo ay ibulong_

_May sweetie kana ba? Pwede bang ako na lang_

_Sa bawat araw-araw Oras-Oras kitang_

_Pagsisilbihan 'Di ako mapapagod_

_Hindi ka lolokohin 'Wag kang matatakot_

_Lahat ng Bulaklak Na madaana'y pupulutin_

_Tuwing Kailanga mo ko 'Di kita bibitinin_

_Lahat ng love songs Aking kakantahin_

_Mga cheesy lines 'Di mahihiyang sabihin_

_Paghanga ko sayo Sa fb ipopost  
Pati sa twitter ko so everybody knows_

_Mga cute pics mo instagram like ko agad_

_I'll be your number one fan Pakiramdam ay heaven_

'_Pag tayo'y holding hands Please pretty miss_

_Give me a chance I just can't go over you baby_

_I need a little bit of you on daily_

_The thought of you is so just sweet &amp; amazing_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_I hope that you and I could get friendly_

_I just need a little bit of your candy_

_because the thought of you is sweet &amp; amazing_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_Pwede bang ako naman ang iyong pansinin_

_Aaminin ko na rin ako'y bitin na bitin_

_Ang cheeks mo gusto kong pisil pisilin_

_Ang cute mo ikaw ay agaw tingin_

_Laging tumitingin sa mga posts mo online_

_Mga selfie pics mo from your cellphone. OH MY_

_Hindi ako titigil magtretrend ka worldwide_

_Hashtag I love you 'Wag ka mauumay_

_Sana marinig mo Ang awiting Ito_

_Dahil hinding hinding hinding hindi ka mabibigo_

_Nandito lang ako magunaw man ang mundo_

_Pwera lang kung si mama ang susundo_

_Pero okay lang kasi wala akong lisensya_

_Underage pa pahingi na lang ng pasensya_

_By the way wala akong bad intentions_

_I just want you to know that you're so special_

_I just can't go over you baby_

_I need a little bit of you on daily_

_The thought of you is just so sweet &amp; amazing_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_I hope that you and i could get friendly_

_I just need a little bit of your candy_

_because the thought of you is so sweet &amp; amazing_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_You'll never be too much_

_Girl when I'm with you I get a rush_

_Energy, Araw, Gabi sa tamis ng 'yong labi't ngiti_

_Parang choco-drop sprinkled on a mocha shake_

_On a hot day you would be my soda break_

_Hindi kailangang paliwanag 'to, in short_

_Ikaw na lang ang kailangan ko_

_I just can't go over you baby (I just can't go over)_

_I need a little bit of you on the daily (Woah)_

_The thought of you is so just sweet &amp; amazing_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_I hope that you and i could get friendly_

_I just need a little bit of your candy_

_because the tought of you is so sweet &amp; amazing_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

_Girl, I need your sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, Sugar high_

As the song ends, all three of us are blushing at what they did for us. They present each of us with a bouquet of flowers at the end of the song while everyone else cheers. Akimara appears and starts teasing us. Only to have Taiga surprise her too.

**Akimara**

The Red Tiger of Zeitoko who is from Seirin, is down on one knee and in front of me! What is he doing!?

"I guess I'll be doing this someday again but… Just for now…" He pauses to get something out of his pocket. "Will you be my forever?" I gasp when I see what he was getting. It was a velvet box with an engagement ring with an amethyst gem. Tears spill from my eyes as I nod. He slips the ring on my right ring finger and then lifts me up by my waist and spins me around while everyone cheers.

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**Blue: Um… Taiga… How did you even get that!?**

**Taiga: Eh hehe… I may have used Author-sama's bank account to buy it.**

**Me: *black demon aura* WHAT!?**

**Snow: Tss… Baka! As usual… Speaking of idiots, how's… *nearly gets hit by a kunai***

**Akimara: Moving on…**

We have a wedding at the wedding booth and have our wedding kiss. On the way back to our booth, I ask Taiga if he was serious about what he just did.

"Yes… I'm 100% sure that you're the one I want to marry." I could see the fire in his eyes

"How can you be so sure?"

"There's something telling me that you're the One."

"You promise?" I hold out my pinky and he intertwines his pinky with it. "I swear."

**Annielee**

While I'm taking care of some of the rings, Tatsuya whispers in my ear "I have a surprise for you."

_Uh oh…_

The next thing I know, Tatsuya and I are getting married at the booth with Seijuro as the minister. Just then, Tatsuya takes me to the middle of the quadrangle and dances with me. Thanks to Akimara, I suppose, _Can I have This Dance?_ plays so we have music to dance to.

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**Me: *cringes as the song plays***

**Blue and Snow: Soul?**

**Me: *shakes my head* Don't mind me. Keep going!**

After we dance, he stands on a bench.

"Listen up, everyone!" Everyone stares at him "I want to make one thing clear." He points at me "Tazuko Annielee is mine and mine alone! No guy is to steal her from me and no girl is to hurt her or bully her or you'll answer to me." I blush while everyone else coos at how sweet he was just now. He gets off the bench and cups my cheek "You're My Everything. You always will be." I smile and kiss him and he kisses back. This is such a beautiful spring day.

**Dee**

I'm so tried right now. I've been doing makeovers with Honeybee for half the day. It's lunch right now and we're eating Lechon de Cebu with the whole group. I never knew that their roasted pig would taste so good or that there was rice you could eat using your hands. They call it _puso_ or hanging rice. Reminds me, they're also selling banana barbeque and fried squid molded into balls. It's yummy and I could eat them all day. Just then, I see Ryouta drowning his mouth in water while Aliana laughs "I guess the Bicol Express is too spicy for him."

"Did you let them try the Mais con Yelo?" Inorin asks and we look at her. Aliana smiles and brings out what looks like a mango ice cream sundae with corn kernels and condensed milk and evaporated milk in several cups "Try it you guys!" we each take one cup and eat it. "**OMG! IT TASTES SO GOOD!**" I exclaim while everyone else agrees. Just then, Ryouta makes me face him. He moves his face a bit closer causing me to blush. He uses his thumb to brush a bit of the condensed milk from the corner of my mouth. I look at him and he's turning a bit pink himself.

"Hoy! Baka matunaw kayong dalawa dahil sa pagtitig sa isa't-isa!" Aliana says and we look at Seijuro.

"She said that you two might melt because of you guys staring at each other."

"Huh?" We say at the same time.

"It's sorta like teasing you guys for getting lost in each other's eyes." He explains and we blush while everyone else laughs.

"We better get back to work." Akimara says smiling and we cheer.

"Hey… Flower…" I look at Ryouta and smile causing him to blush "A-Ano… D-Do you… Wanna… You know… Have a date after all of this?" he asks and I nod.

No matter how much time will pass, Kise Ryouta will always have my heart.

**Mikazuki**

So… To make the long story short…

I fell in love with Amaya and her dear twin fell in love with Alex. Because of that, we chose to help each other confess. We planned to confess right now. With a bit of help from Daiki and Satsuki, we ask them to dedicate a song to the both of them; _Kirameki _by wacci. **(A/N: It's the ending song from **_**Your Lie in April**_**.)**

"To Alex: I love you and I hope this song will express all my feelings for you. From: Amo." Daiki says "To Amaya: You sparkle in my eyes and I hope that you feel the same way. From: Mikazuki." Satsuki says and plays the song.

_**Kirameki**_

_Ochikondeta toki mo ki ga tsukeba waratteru  
Futari nara sekai wa iki wo fukikaeshita_

_Itsumo no kaerimichi ashioto kizamu RIZUMU  
Ameagari machi wo nukete yuku kaze no yasashii nioi_

_Onaji jikan wo wakeai nagara futari de sugoseta kiseki wo  
Korekara saki mo tsunagetainda chanto me wo mite tsutaetai_

_Tsunaideitai te wa kimi no mono datta yo  
Nigirikata de nani mo kamo wo tsutae aeru sono te datta  
Hoka no dare demo nai kimi ja nakya dame da yo  
Itsumademo soba ni itai to omoeta_

_Furikaette mite mo inai no wa wakatteru  
Na no ni mata namae yobareta ki ga shite miwatashite miru_

_Kado wo magareba hohaba awaseta ano koro ni modoreru you na  
Sakura no AACHI ima wa sono ha wo ORENJI ni someteru kedo_

_Sakasetai egao wa kimi no mono datta yo  
Machi irodoru kigi no you ni kirei na akai sono hoho datta  
Omoide ga maichiru komiageru omoi wo  
Dokomademo tooi sora e to tobashita_

_Kiiteitai koe wa kimi no mono datta yo  
Mimi wo tsutai karadajuu wo tsutsumu you na sono koe datta  
Deai kara subete ga kakegae no nai hibi  
Itsumademo kono mune ni aru yo arigatou_

I don't move from where I'm standing since I'm the vampire in the Horror booth and wait for whatever happens.

"Since when did I sparkle in your eyes?" a woman dressed as a zombie bride asks and I laugh a little. I may know that it's Maya but I can't help but smile at what happened this morning when we met up. When I gave her the outfit, she hated the fact she had to wear it. Come to think of it, she already told me why.

***FLASHBACK***

"Wait a minute, President Aki… The booths are being done my pair?" Amaya asks during the General Student Body meeting "It is ultimately up to you. All third years; excluding the exchange students, are required to usher all the visitors from the schools that will be visiting the fair." She replies and the third years groan in irritation. "Any more questions?" Akimara asks and a third year raises his hand "Why are the third years asked to usher the schools?"

"Because you third years are like the embodiment of the whole student body. You deserve the chance to roam around and not stay in one booth. Besides, there will be colleges visiting to see potential scholars. This is your big chance to bag a scholarship into a good school." The whole student body stares at her in amazement. _How did Taiga get a girl like her to be his girlfriend? They're such opposites._ I think as the auditorium, where we're having the meeting, roars in applause. "Anyway, first years and second years are allowed to choose their pair. As for the exchange students, the principal herself has requested that you make a booth that showcases your culture." She adds as she reads from her clipboard "All pairs should submit their names and their booth idea by the end of the day. Have fun and good luck to all of us." With that final statement, Akimara dismisses the meeting.

As we file out of the auditorium, Maya approaches me "Hey Zuki-kun!" I look at her in curiosity "Yeah?"

"Can we be partners? My idiot brother left me for Alex-chan…" I laugh at her statement. "Sure… But what booth will we have?"

"How about a booth that sells Japanese sweets?"

"Zee-chan and Sushi-kun are doing a café so they might sell Japanese sweets." She pouts and silence falls on us

"What about a Horror booth?" I suggest and she beams at me "Yeah! But what will we wear?"

"You could be a zombie bride and I could be a vampire!" she pouts "I don't wanna wear it!" I laugh and ask why.

"It's because… My ex and I once dressed up as zombie bride and groom. He broke up with me on the very day of our anniversary." She replies with a sad tone in her voice. I look at her and notice that she's on the verge of tears. "Eto… Maya-chan… Can I just call you 'Maya' from now on? We **are** friends, right?" She looks at me and smiles.

When I saw her smile, my heart skipped a beat. That's when I knew I had fallen in love with Tsukiko Amaya.

This morning, I found her wearing the very costume she despised.

"Why are you wearing that?" I ask in worry.

"The past has passed right? I shouldn't think about my ex when I wear this and just simply have fun!" she says smiling. I blink in shock "Are you sure?" she nods and we walk to the booth together.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Hm… Ever since we met?" I reply with a smirk and a blush "Wow… Really?" I nod and she kisses my cheek "Funny… I thought that being your girlfriend was impossible."

"What!?" I stare at her in shock and she smiles innocently at me. "I… I… I…" She giggles and kisses me on the lips. I'm flustered at first then kiss back. We pull apart and we smile at each other "Well, Miss Zombie… Will you be my bride?" I ask as I offer my hand to her. She giggles and takes my hand "You've just given me a reason to love this dress."

That statement made my heart soar.

**Daiki**

So… In case you're wondering what Satsuki and I are up to in the Dedication booth, it's pretty simple…

We're giving out requests.

I start laughing when I read the next note. "To Aho: I dare you and Satsuki to do a duet." Satsuki blushes a deep shade of red as I grab my guitar and start singing our theme song. Soon enough, she's singing along with me.

_**Lucky**_

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

I smile and put the guitar in its original place. She sits in front of me with her mouth wide open. I chuckle at how cute she looks. I gently place my hand under her chin and close her mouth slowly "You better close your mouth, Sakura… You'll catch flies." I chuckle as she punches me. Just then, I feel a dark presence staring at my back and I, immediately say sorry to Satsuki causing the presence to disappear. "Whatever, Sasuke…" she jokes and we laugh.

"Maybe those should be our nicknames." I say

"Eh!? Why!?" she asks and I smile "Because we're like them in some way." She stares at me in confusion.

"I was pretty nice to you at first. I was determined in basketball and what not. Then, I turned heartless and made everyone that I cared about distant or worry, including you. You never gave up on me and you stuck by my side even if I kept pushing you away. Satsuki… Gomen…" she starts giggling and I stare at her in disbelief.

"Gomen… It's just that… I've never expected you to say all that!" she continues laughing while I scowl. She cups my cheeks and kisses my forehead "It made me really happy, Daiki. Do you really wanna change our nicknames? Because I don't mind… I find them cute!" I smile at her.

I don't know how I got this girl to be mine but thank God I have her now. I'll never let her go, even beyond death… I'll love her.

"To Mizuki: I dare you to sing for Shin-kun."

Satsuki and I exchange a look.

"Haruki?"

"No doubt about it, Sakura…"

**Mizuki**

Takashima Haruki… **YOU SHALL DIE!**

I sigh, knowing I can't escape this; I walk over to Akimara and make a request. I step on the stage in front of the Dedication booth and sing.

_**Ai Kotoba**_

_Itsumo boku no kodomo ga_

_Osewa ni natteiruyou de_

_Kiitekureta anata kata ni_

_Kansha, kansha._

_Kono goon wo isshou de wasurenai uchi ni_

_Uchi ni himeta omoi totomoni_

_Uta ni shitemimashita._

_Ai kotoba wa "ai ga too = arigatou"_

_Boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka_

_Suki toka kirai toka_

_Mata utau ne._

_Ima kimi ga suki de_

_Teka kimi ga suki de_

_Mushiro kimi ga suki de_

_Konna baka na boku wo kimi wa suki de_

_Aishitekurete._

_Konna uta kiite naitekurete_

_Arigatou._

_Itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi_

_Mukaeta toki, iwattekurete sanjuuku mashita_

_Kono goon wa isshou de kagirareta jikan de_

_Umareru kyoku to shi ni nosete_

_Kimi ni todokeru yo_

_Korekara mo douka yoroshiku ne_

_Boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka_

_Suki toka kirai toka_

_Mada tarinai?_

_Jaa_

_"kinou nani tabeta?"_

_"nani shiteta?"_

_"nankai boku no koto omoidashita?"_

_Konna koto hanashitemiyou ka!_

_"kimi tabeta."... baka._

_"nani shiteta."... baka._

_"kimi no koto nanka_

_Wasurechatta yo."... baka._

_Kimi ga suki de_

_Tteiu no wa uso de_

_Honto wa daisuki de._

_Kizutsuketakunakute_

_Demo_

_Kimi ga suki de_

_Aishitekurete_

_"konna uta atta ne" tte_

_Kimi to waraitainda_

As everyone cheers, I race down the steps and sigh. I go back to the trivia booth to find a surprise.

Shintaro… Holding a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates and a huge green teddy bear with a yellow bow tied around its neck. "A-Ace?" he holds out the stuff blushing "Take it…" he says as he averts his eyes from mine. I giggle, take his gifts, place it on the table and kiss him on the lips and he kisses back. As I pull away, I can see he's as red as Taiga's hair and I giggle "Tsun tsun~~!" I tease as I pinch his cheeks and he laughs. He takes both my hand from his cheeks and hugs me "I'm your tsundere; Dere-chan" I laugh as I hug back.

"From now on, you're Tsun and I'm Dere… Okay?" I say as I look up at him and he laughs "Sure, Mizuki… I love you."

"I love you too, Shintaro!"

**Haruki**

I scowl as I continue to paint a picture of Amo and Alex. Some people have all the luck… I have to paint all day!

Then again, I love painting so it doesn't matter anymore.

"A-ano… Starlight?" I look at Tetsuya and smile "Hm?"

"Here…" he says, handing over an easel. I take it and thank him. Then, I look at the painting and I'm stunned.

He painted me while I was painting just now. The background is full of Sakura petals dancing in the wind.

Honestly, I thought he was painting a request from Akimara.

"Um… Shadow… What about Aki's request?"

"She said to paint the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says with a smile and I blush as red as my hair and he chuckles.

He stands from his seat and kisses my forehead "My Starlight is the brightest star I've ever seen and the most beautiful person in this whole world."

I look up at him and smile. I'm so happy to have Tetsuya in my life. I wish we would be together forever!

**Alex**

I cannot believe what Amo just did for me.

He dedicated a song **and** confessed to me. OMG!

We were taking a break from taking pictures when he comes over and gives me a bouquet of roses. I accept them with a blush across my cheeks.

He kisses my forehead causing me to blush a deep shade of red. "A-Amo…?" he looks at me in confusion "A-ano… Why do you even like me?"

"Hm… Remember the day we met?"

"Yeah… It was your first day and you were so silent. I wanted to be your friend so I approached you." He chuckles

"I said to myself that the first girl to approach me that day would be the girl I would marry." I blush even more "R-Re-Really!?" He smiles and nods.

"W-Well… Ho-How can y-you be s-so s-sure about th-that?" He smiles and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back and I smile into the kiss. He pulls away and smiles "Well… Does that prove anything?"

I try to speak but nothing comes out of my mouth causing him to chuckle.

"I love you, Alex. I'm gonna make you fall in love with me!"

I giggle "I already do, Amo." He looks at me in shock and I giggle.

I stand up, place the bouquet on the table and kiss him on the cheek.

He blushes and I smile at him then hug him. He hugs back and I snuggle into his chest "I love you, Amo"

"I love you too, Alex."

**Dai**

I stare at Kuni.

Why the hell did she have to where a sleeveless sports top and super short shorts!? I'm getting very tempted at this rate and I can tell she's not fairing any better than me. I'm wearing a guy's version of her outfit and she's been staring at me every now and again.

I know you'll think this is stupid but we made a bet. The first to kiss the other has to do the Running Man in front of the entire student body and I have no plans of doing that.

So… Here we are now… Tempting each other. I scowl in irritation "Tss… I can't take this!" Before I could even react, Kuni kisses me on the lips and I kiss back as I smile into the kiss. She pulls away, pouting as I chuckle. She stands on the stage in front of the dedication booth and I sigh.

_If she wasn't so cute, I wouldn't even do this…_ I think as I go up the stage and stand beside her "I'm dancing with you." She stares at me in shock and the music starts.

We start dancing and laughing as we exchange looks every now and again.

After we dance, the crowd cheers and we bow then get off the stage.

"Why did you do that?" I smile at her

"Because I'd rather be an idiot with you than be sane when we're apart." She kisses my cheek and we hug.

I love this girl so much that I'm willing to sacrifice everything just to be with her.

**Ayame**

I walk outside the school grounds alone.

I don't want my family or my friends to get hurt.

Another letter came in saying that if I don't come willingly, they'd kill Seijuro.

I had only one option.

"Ayame! Wait!" I hear him call out and I don't dare look at him "You can't do this."

"Gomen… But… I've made my choice, Seijuro… I have to do this. To protect everyone I love!"

"But it'll kill me! And what about the others?"

I walk up to him and kiss him on the lips one last time and he kisses back.

I pull away and look at the ground, smiling bitterly. "Sayonara." I say and run without turning back. He calls my name but I don't look back.

I can't bear to see him in tears.

**Seijuro**

"Akimara… Ayame's… Gone…" I say and Akimara bursts into tears "**WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP HER!? YOU LOVE HER RIGHT!? YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT HER! YOU PROMISED!**"

"**I TRIED, AKIMARA, BUT SHE WENT OFF ANYWAY! I COULDN'T STOP HER…**" I yell and I hear my voice crack as I cry

"I have no right to marry her. I couldn't even save her. Gomenosai… Gomenosai…" I cover my face with both my hands.

Ayame's gone and she took my heart with her.

**A/N: After a month of writing, I'm finally done with this chapter and I'm happy about it! Next chapter will come out in a month or so. Until then, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**8SnowCross8: YAY! YOU MADE AKASHI-KUN SUFFER!**

**GFoftheGoM (THIS IS NOT AN ACCOUNT. This is to represent my friend): YEAH!**

**Me: You're welcome, sadists… -_-**

**Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine: Seriously…?**

**Seijuro: You will pay for this.**

**Me: Don't blow your top just yet, Emperor Headache. There are still 2 more chapters. So relax…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so excited for this chapter. Oh… By the way… I'm planning to remove the side story about their New Year celebration because it kinda kills the flow of the story. I'll just apologize now because there's one part of this chapter you won't understand right now because the prologue isn't posted yet. But when it is, reread this story and you'll understand everything. ENJOY!**

**Me: *sits in director's chair between Snow and Blue* Ready?**

**Blue: Everything's set, Soul…**

**Snow: Are you sure they can handle this?**

**Me: They can and they will. I know they can do this!**

**All three of us: HERE'S CHAPTER 14!**

**Replies:**

** Awesome Sauce: As long as you have some amazingly wild imagination, anything can happen!**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 14: A Shocking Revelation**

**Seijuro**

I miss her…

It's been 3 days since Ayame left me and I miss her badly.

Akimara and the girls aren't fairing so well either. They're even planning to go after her with the help of the 10 Dragons who are; secretly, a team of detectives. Originally, they're 7 but Inorin told me the other day that they've been recruiting. Needless to say, they haven't found any promising leads to this day. The other guys are helping out and here I am sulking.

"I don't blame you for being so depressed, Seiju-kun…" an "innocent" voice teases and I look at the source. As I expected, it's the Burgundy Demon.

"Ayame… My Empress… She took my heart with her…" I say with a broken voice and she scowls.

"Are you really the Akashi Seijuro I know? The same Akashi Seijuro who nearly beat Seirin in the Winter Cup? The same Akashi Seijuro who protected Ayame from getting injured during your game with Seirin a week ago?" she places her hands on her hips and glares at me "Where is the Emperor Captain Idiot of the Generation of Nitwits?" I stare at her

"Akimara… We are **not** nitwits!" Daiki scowls and she glares at him "Says the guy who got an F in the latest quiz." She sighs

"Ryouta's childish, Daiki isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Shintaro believes too much in Ohasa, Atsushi eats like a pig and Seijuro is so reckless! Tetsuya is probably the only one among the 6 of you who actually has some common sense." The 4 start retorting at her statement and I start laughing.

She smiles "Mission accomplished!" the other 4 stare at her "Huh?"

"I only said that to make Seijuro smile again! We have to stay positive. We will get Aya back. I promise!" all of us smile at her.

"Still… I wasn't joking when I said that, but those flaws can be overlooked. Ryo's cute, Daiki looks cool when he plays, Shintaro and Seijuro are smarter than most of you and Atsuhi's pretty funny." All of us smile at her statement and the girls, who had just entered and heard most of our conversation, started to scold her for flirting with us causing us to laugh and the 4 to make their girlfriends blush 100 different shades of red with Akimara and I laughing at their reactions. Just then, Taiga enters and glares at me "Were you flirting with my girlfriend?"

Akimara hugs him from behind "I'm just trying to cheer him up, Tiger. Anyway… Any news? You look like you have something to tell us." He nods and his face becomes serious.

"We know where she is."

I jump from my seat and Akimara lets go of him. Everyone in the squad stares at him

"**HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT!?**" he chuckles "It's a secret but, to put it simply, Aliana remembered about a tracker she placed in Ayame's earrings way back when."

"What now?" Mizuki asks as she shifts her glasses

"We go and save her." I say with determination and they stare at me "What? We can all fight, right?" they smile at me and nod.

"Okay! Let's go bring Ayame back!" I stand and they cheer "It's a good thing we don't have classes today. We can go after her right now." We all race off and run to the secret base of the 7 Dragons.

I wonder what they have planned…

**Kyla Jean**

We have a plan.

Simple and quite risky… I like it!

To put it simply, we infiltrate the base, take out all the guards and distract Ayame's captor while Kuya Seijuro frees her.

"One little slip-up and this operation is a bust." Ate Yana says in a serious tone as she throws a gun to Kuya Seijuro.

"Time to get ready. We leave in ten minutes." Kuya Haru says and we nod.

As the others prepare, I overhear a conversation between Ate Yana and Kuya Haru.

"Are you sure you want to go?" she asks with worry clear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Yana… I'll be okay. Besides, I can't bear to think that you might get hurt." He says and she sighs. I peek from behind the wall and I see her cup his cheeks "Just promise me that you won't be reckless like last time." He nods then kisses her. I sigh and leave them be.

Kuya Jake and his girlfriend will stay behind to relay the data we need about the base and hack all the cameras there so it'll make our lives easier. Jade and Arnie will be out on the field together and since Kuya Seijuro wants to fight alone, I'm flying solo. Or so I thought…

My boyfriend; Xander Cruz, shows up from out of the blue. "I'm here to help." I smile at him and Ate Yana sighs "Great… Another compromise!" We laugh as I peck his cheek.

Just then, the girls come out wearing a black, body-fit, long sleeved shirt, black, tight-fitting pants and black boots. Their hair's tied into a high ponytail and their belts are filled with essential weapons and medicines.

"You girls look amazing." I say with a smile. Just then, the guys show up.

They're wearing the same thing as the girls… The only difference besides the gender it was made for is the fact that theirs is a bit more bulky and looks more like a military outfit. The two groups stare at each other for a moment until Seijuro cuts in with a cough and they all stop making googly eyes at each other.

"Don't worry, Kuya Sei… Ayame asked me for hers and I gave it to her." I say and they stare at me in shock

"What? I gave her an outfit ahead because she caught me working on the design. Is there really anything wrong with it?"

"So it was the microchip in the outfit and not the one in her earrings?" Aliana asks and I prepare for a beating but it never comes.

"I knew it… I just wasn't sure. I thought I turned the tracker on. Nice work, Kyle…" I smile at her.

"So… Where exactly are we going?" Dee asks and Kuya Jake's girlfriend; Clarisse Alvarez or Ate Clarry, starts typing some stuff on the touch screen computer and a hologram appears in the middle of the room. "Isn't that…?"

"Yes, Zekara… That's the warehouse near Akiba Dome. She's being held captive there along with many other people." Ate Clarry clicks on a link and opens a window on top of the hologram. "These names should be of some value to all of you." As the names pop up, everyone starts gasping.

"My parents!" – Mizuki and Dai

"My Mom!" – Annielee and Seijuro

"Our/My Dad!" – Amo, Amaya and Mikazuki

"Apparently, the deaths of your parents were all staged. Somehow, they captured your parents either during a staged accident or they took them and let one of the members come out as a doctor operating on them to lie to you saying they were dead." Jade explains and they all stare at her with tears streaming down their faces.

"Where's the prison?" Maya asks

"Don't worry about it; we'll take care of it." Arnie says and they merely nod.

"Okay! Once we get rid of the low lives, we can make your families whole again!" Akimara cheers and we agree.

Kuya Jake gives us each an ear communicator so they can relay data from the base to us.

We head out and we get into the plane. Just as Dai is about to board the jet, a woman in her early 20s stops him "I'm coming with you, Dai!"

"Matsuko Mae?" Inorin inquires and the woman nods "I know you won't trust me but I'm here to take you there. They discovered the chip you placed in her earrings and they took it out and placed in the place you're going to." She replies before we could say anything.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, Kyle-chan… Your microchip is our only way of finding her."

"You've been doing some freelance work, huh?" Kuya Brandon says and she smiles "I'm here to help." We agree and decide that she'll stay on the plane in case something goes wrong for us.

"So who'll drive the plane?" Kuya Haru asks

"I will… I'm the only one who knows where to go." Mae declares and we agree. She gets on and we set off for the main headquarters of Chains in the mountains of Akibara.

Mae activates the plane's cloaking device and stops moving when it's right above the HQ. We meet up in the plane's hanger and finalize the plan.

"Since this place is top security, we have to go through the vent on the rooftop. But… We have a problem with that." Mae says and we stare at her.

"Their security system is tight. We have a very thin line of success of hacking their computer system without getting caught. If we're lucky, we'll go through the vents. There are no security cameras there and no chance of us getting caught." She starts explaining where we'll pass.

"You want me to break them out!?" I exclaim and she nods.

"Well… You two will have the best chance of not getting caught. Besides… You're the ace escape artists." Jade says with a smile and I nod "Okay!"

"Let's go… Hack away, Jake!" Mae says as a hologram of Kuya Jake appears in the middle of the room.

"You better time me, Haru."

"How long?"

"2 minutes."

"How much is our bet this time?"

"**HOY! KUNG MAY ORAS KAYO PARA MAG-SUGAL, BILISAN MO NGA ANG PAG-HACK MO; JACOB! O BAKA GUSTO MO NANG ISANG SUNTOK GALING SA AKIN…**" Ate Yana interrupts and I start laughing. Kuya Haru and Kuya Jake always bet on Kuya Jake's hacking speed and, if it's an emergency, Ate Yana scolds them with a threat about her punching them. Kuya Haru shudders and Kuya Jacob panics.

"Yana… 'wag mo takutin si Jake! Baka magkamali siya sa code at hindi kayo makakapasok kahit anong gagawin ninyo." Ate Clarry says and Ate Yana sighs. She's right… One little slip-up in Kuya Jake's hacking and we won't get innot matter what back-up plan we have up our sleeves.

After a few more minutes, Kuya Jake gives the go signal and we jump off the plane. We land safely on the roof and scan the area.

Since Xander and I are the only ones who'll be going into the underground chamber, we go through the vent on the roof while they prepare to climb down using a rope. If we analysed the situation right, Ayame should be on the same floor as the other captives. We crawl through the vents and find Ayame tied to a chair and blindfolded.

"Ky… Contact Kuya Sei… He needs to know ASAP!" Xander says "I know…" I say as I press a button that connects me to Kuya Sei.

"Kuya Sei! Can you hear me?" I say into the communicator

"Yeah?"

"We found Ate Aya… She's on the last floor of the facility. Good luck… I'll try to get all those other people out."

"Arigatou, Kyla…"

"Anytime, Kuya Sei! Be careful."

With that, I end the conversation and we crawl further until we find the cell where the families are being held. I open the vent and call out to them.

"Hello!" They look up at me in shock. "Thank you for coming to save us, children!" Mr. Ayano says and I smile at them. "Hurry!" my beloved boyfriend exclaims. We reach out our hands so they can climb into the vent

One by one, they climb up until all of them are in the vents. They follow me out and Mae lowers the rope ladder. They all climb up. Just then, a Chains member catches us and calls for back-up but I shoot him down. Soon, more and more begin to show up. Tss…

**WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE THE HARD JOBS!? WHY!?**

**Taiga**

I hear gunshots and the sound of grunting from the roof.

"Looks like Ky-chan and Xan-kun got caught…" I hear Akimara whisper to me but I don't respond because I'm too busy staring in a certain direction.

I swear I saw platinum blonde hair in that area just now.

_Kagami-kun!_

I stop staring when I hear Coach calling me. Wait… She and Captain don't have a communicator and they don't know how to get into the 10 Dragons' base. Does that mean…?

_If you're thinking she's here, then yea… That's a possibility._ Captain adds.

_But why is she here?_

_That's what I wanna know too, Ryouta…_ I say

_Shut up, mortals! We have to other things to worry about._

_Keep it down! I'm on a Class S mission and you nitwits aren't helping._ I don't say anything. Sensei… She's actually here…

_Why the heck are you here, Sensei?_

_I said shut it, Daiki! I'm on a mission for Kami's sake!_ With that, the line goes silent. "Tiger?" I look at Aki with an apologetic expression on my face. "C'mon… We have to save Aya by taking down these idiots!" I say and open the vent. The moment I step out, a guard shoots me. Thank God for the bulletproof vests we're all wearing. I punch him and start throwing punches with Akimara right behind and also fighting. I look on the other side and I see Daiki and Satsuki already in the thick of things.

"Everyone's fighting by now… Time for you to move… Akashi Seijuro…" I hear Akimara say into the communicator "She's right, Seijuro! Go for it!" Jacob adds

"Hai!"

With that… He moves…

**Seijuro**

I sneak up and pick the lock of Ayame's handcuffs "I thought I told you not to try saving me." She whispers and I smile "Sumimasen but I love you too much. I've been miserable without my Empress. I can't allow them to hurt you!" I reply and take off her blindfold. She smiles as tears spill from her eyes. I wipe them off with my thumb "We have to go before we get caught." I say. Just then someone appears.

"Too late." He says with a smirk and I prepare to shoot him but Ayame goes between us.

"Don't kill him!"

"What!? But he's trying to kill you!"

"He's my long lost older brother; Kirito." **(A/N: In case you're wondering, Kirito is the first name that popped into my mind okay? I hope no one has a problem with it.)**

Her brother and I stare at each other. Neither of us putting our guns down.

Just then, we hear a gunshot.

"**NO!**"

**A/N: Who got shot? Will that person make it? Am I a crazy writer for leaving this as a cliff-hanger ending? I declare no on that last question but stay tuned for the next chapter because it's coming up soon!**

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**Taiga: Why does Akashi get two POVs?**

**Me: A.) He's the absolute and B.) It's his time to shine… Got a problem with that?**

**Taiga: N-No, ma'am…**

**Me: Good…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The time has come at last. The Final Chapter is here! But… Don't be sad, okay? There's still a prologue, a side story, and a Book 2 &amp; 3 to this story so keep on checking my accounts here and wattpad as Lovesick_chick14. Okay… It's time for chapter 15.**

**How Can This Be!?**

**Chapter 15: For Now…**

**Kirito**

"Can't this car go any faster!?" Dai exclaims in frustration and worry.

"I'm driving as fast as I can, you idiot!" I yell at him as I zoom past every car in sight.

How did come to this!?

Why did I let this happen!?

Why did you sacrifice your life for me… Mae…

***FLASHBACK***

"**NO!**" I hear Akashi exclaim. He looks at Ayame but she wasn't the one who got shot. I look behind me and I see nothing but navy blue hair.

No…

**NO!** "Mae…?" I ask with tears in my voice as she falls to the ground. I catch her and her blood drips onto my clothes.

"Gomen ne… Kirito… But… I…couldn't… let… you… die…" she says as she cups my cheek. Her once lively onyx eyes are slowly dimming "Please… Please… Mae… Don't leave me!" I reply as I begin to cry. I turn to Akashi and my sister "**GET HELP NOW!**" I yell at them. They nod and Aya calls an ambulance "I'm… so… happy… you're… okay… now…" she says smiling "You're… finally… okay…"

"You were always planning to kill your sister… You wanted her dead… You didn't care about your family's company back then until we graduated college. You wanted the company after you talked with someone… I don't remember who… But… Ever since then, you did everything in your power to kill her so the company could go to you. Now… You're back! You're finally okay!" I continued crying as I listened to her "Kirito… I… Love… You…" I force a smile and look at her

"I love you too, Mae… I'm so sorry for everything I put you through…" she smiles and shakes her head "It doesn't matter. I would do everything for you to be happy, Kirito…" With that, she closes her eyes. Her breathing became more hollow but she isn't dead yet. Akimara tends to her while Dai arrives with a car "Get her in… Kirito-senpai! You drive!"

With that, I drive as fast as I can.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

We arrive at the hospital where Akimara's parents work and rush Mae in.

"**SOMEONE HELP US!**" I cry out and a nurse takes her off my hands. They place her on a stretcher and take her to the Intensive Care Unit with all of us following close behind. The nurse stopped us from entering the ICU no matter how many times I beg them to let me in.

"Onii-tan…" I look at Ayame and I can tell there's a question in her mind "… Why…? Why did you want me dead?" I stare at her. Come to think of it… I don't even remember why… It's as if I only woke up today with a dying Mae in my arms. When I tell her this, Akashi comes up from behind her "Someone must've been controlling you." I stare at him. "How is that even possible?" he shrugs in reply. I just nod.

It makes sense though, since I can't remember anything I've been through for the past 5 years. A doctor comes out and looks at us "Who is the family of this patient?" Dai stands up and walks up to him "I'm her brother."

"Here's some good news… Your sister survived the shot somehow without any broken bones but the bad news is that she won't wake up for a few days." We gasp

"When will she wake up?"

"By next week maybe…" We nod.

Just then a girl arrives. Based on her uniform, she's a second year at Otonokizaka Academy for girls. "Wait a sec… Aki-chan?" she asks as she looks at Akimara

"Wait… Maki-chan!? Is that really you!?" the girl nods and they hug each other "I hate to spoil the reunion but, Aki… Isn't Nishikino-san a member of the famous school idol group μ's?" Haruki asks in shock and Akimara nods. "I kinda never mentioned this but Maki and I are childhood friends."

"EH!?"

"Since mom and dad work here, I always stuck around here and we would play together." The two share a laugh until Haruki snaps her fingers "Hello! Did someone forget about a little request we had for μ's?" Akimara smiles and looks over at Mizuki who just sighs "I already talked to Hanayo about this. Don't worry, Haruki."

"You mean that performance in Zeitoko High during the Summer Dance?" Maki asks and Akimara nods "Hanayo already told us about it and all of us agreed." Akimara and Maki catch up while Kagami tries to escape "Where are you going, Tiger?" Akimara asks and he just smiles at her "I need to take care of something…"

With that, he leaves. What's up with him?

**Taiga**

"Sensei!" I call out in the forest behind the hospital. A woman appears. She looks a bit lax but her clear blue eyes haven't lost their glow.

"Taiga… As much as I would love to stick around and chat, I have to tell them about what I've learned during this mission."

"What?" She sighs "I have a hunch that someone's trespassed and I'm investigating. Whoever attacked Matsuko Mae is connected to this." She faces her back to me and a void opens up in front of her.

"Ja na…" With that, she disappears into the void which disappears with her. I sigh and head back into the hospital. I see Seijuro standing there with a smirk on his face "When do you plan to tell Akimara about our little summer adventure?"

I sigh "When the time's right… Besides… It doesn't matter at this point." He nods "Okay… You have a point, Taiga… But we should tell them soon…" I nod and we head back in together.

When the time comes… I'll tell Akimara about it… About Sensei and what happened before I had met her. But for now, things are as they should be.

***TIME SKIP: ONE MONTH LATER***

**Junpei**

I smile as I stare at the results of the entrance exam to Zeitoko University in Akiba that displayed on my phone's screen. Riko and I got in.

She's taking a course in Medicine while I'm taking a course in Business. Riko and I are on a date at the park right now and she's quiet… Too quiet…

I thought she would be ecstatic about the news… So why is she so quiet?

"Coach… Are you okay?" she smiles bitterly "We're gonna graduate soon. After that, we'll have jobs of our own. I'm so scared for the future… What'll happen to me? To us? Will we still be together? Will we still love each other?" I sigh and stop walking. She stops and looks at me. I sigh and kiss her. She kisses back and both of us smile into the kiss. I pull away, cup both her cheeks with my hands and rest my forehead on hers. I stare into her eyes and smile "Riko… I'll love you until the end of time. Nothing will change that. I love you. I LOVE YOU! **I LOVE YOU!** Nothing can ever tear us apart." I say and she giggles softly. "Gomen… It's just that… I never knew that you could be so dramatic." She says between giggles and I kiss her forehead "You make me go crazy, Riko… I'm willing to be crazy for you." She giggles.

"Oi! Hyuuga-san! The park is no place for PDA!" a voice calls out and we turn to find the captains of the different schools the Generation of Miracles came from except for Rakuzan.

I pull away from Riko and I know for a fact we're both blushing. "Aw! Little Hyuuga's finally grown up."

"**SHUT UP!**"

Kasamatsu shakes his head smiling while Imayoshi shifts his glasses while laughing. Okamura is sulking since he still doesn't have a girlfriend until now while I do.

"Eto… Hyuuga-san… Are you guys going to ZU for college?" Otsubo asks and I reply with a nod. They all smile "What's wrong with you guys?" Riko asks

"It seems like we'll be schoolmates from here on out…" Kasamatsu replies and I smile "This'll be great!" Hanamiya appears behind Teppei together with Izuki and he smiles at us "First of all, sorry for hurting you guys way back when… and second… I can't wait to be your classmate." We all accept his apology, then I look at Teppei "Did you do something to him?" he smiles "It's so good to see you, Hyuuga… I wanna hug ya." I scowl "**SHUT UP, IZUKI!**" they all laugh and I sigh.

Instead of having a simple date with my girlfriend, I found myself hanging out with my friends and my girlfriend.

The sun was setting and we still had to get ready for the dance tonight.

"See you around, guys…" Riko says as she waves with one arm while the other one is linked with mine and they wave back. All of us part ways as I walk Riko to her home.

"I can't wait to be in the same school as them." She cheers

"For now, Coach, we should enjoy our remaining time with our Kouhai…" I say and she smiles at me.

"You bet, Captain!"

**Ayame**

It's been a month since I got captured, since Seijuro and the gang saved me, since I ran into my brother and parents, and since Dai's sister has been hospitalized.

Everything's back to normal. Onii-tan and Mae are dating, and tonight's the night of the Summer Dance. I'm wearing a blood red, floor-length, one-strapped gown with golden hoops for earrings and black 2-inch high heels with my hair down. "Aya-chan! Sei-kun's here!" Mom calls out and I go down to meet my date. In case you're wondering, Seijuro and I are still betrothed because of the fact my parents had originally discussed merging with his family's company. Basically, I'm destined to be his Empress either way.

I come down the steps and find him standing there awe struck. He's wearing a white tuxedo with a black inner polo and a blood red tie. When I reach him, I wave a hand in front of his face "Oi, stop staring at me already, Sei! You look more dumbstruck than when I said I had a brother." He shakes his head and smiles at me. He takes my hand, kisses it and puts on my corsage. "You better take care of my sister or you'll pay." Perfect… I have an overprotective brother. Seijuro laughs "I'll take care of her." With that, we leave for the Dance in his limo.

When we get to the gym, I find Akimara and Taiga already there. The Burgundy Demon looks like an Angel with a crimson floor-length, spaghetti-strapped gown with ruby red studs for her earrings and her hair is down and slightly curled at the ends while Taiga's wearing a black tuxedo with a crimson necktie.

"Aya! You look amazing!" she cheers and she walks up to me "You do too!" the boys nod at each other and we smile. Just then, The Kyome Twins show up with their dates. Dee's wearing a gorgeous yellow, strapless gown with dangling topaz earrings, white platform heels with her hair in a messy, yet stylish bun. Her sister's wearing a violet strapless gown with black platform heels and her hair in a half ponytail with a violet cherry blossom pin to keep her hair in place and beautiful amethyst studs. Both of their dates are wearing black tuxedos. Ryo with a yellow tie and Atsushi with a violet one. Come to think of it… This is the first time I've seen Atsushi with his hair tied up… No wonder Zee fell in love with him… He's… Hot…!

Someone covers my eyes and I already know it's Seijuro… I giggle and he removes his hands. I look at him and smile "Don't be jelly, My Beloved Emperor… You're the only one I'll ever love." With that, he looks away blushing while I giggle "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" I look at Akimara and she's staring in shock Seijuro… I know she's trying her best to holdback her laughter. Sei glares at her and she hides behind Taiga.

"Tiger! Sei-kun's scary!" We share a laugh as Mizuki, Haruki, Tetsuya and Shintaro show up. Mizuki's wearing a forest green, off-shoulder gown and matching heels with her bangs being separated from the rest of her hair by a stylish headband and emerald dangling earrings. Haruki's wearing a sky blue, sleeveless gown, and white heels with her hair in a low, side ponytail and sapphire dangling star earrings. Tetsuya is wearing a white tuxedo with a sky blue neck tie while Shintaro's wearing a black tuxedo with a forest green inner polo.

I smile "You guys look great!" Both Shin and Mizu shift their glasses smiling causing all of us present to sweat drop. "Hey guys!" I hear Annielee call out to us. We look in the direction of the voice and see her in a gorgeous lavender halter gown and white pumps with her hair curled and hanging down one side and silver hoop earrings. Tatsuya's behind her wearing a white tuxedo with a lavender inner polo. Kuni and Dai show up soon after. Kuni's hair in its usual ponytail and she's wearing a beautiful teal, single-strapped gown and black pumps with diamond studs. while Dai's wearing a black tuxedo with a teal bowtie. "Well… You look different, Dai…" Haruki says laughing "Tss… I knew I shouldn't have worn this! Stupid, Onee-chan!"

"Just kidding… You look awesome, Dai… No doubt about it! Right, Kuni!?" Haruki says smiling "Y-Yeah…" All of us laugh as Dai teases Kuni about blushing like a little school girl. After about 5 minutes, Amaya, Amo, Mikazuki and Amo show up outta the blue.

Maya's wearing a light green, off-shoulder gown, silver pumps and gorgeous emerald studs in the shape of a flower with her hair in its usual side braid and the tie is a beautiful diamond pin in the shape of a chrysanthemum. Mikazuki's wearing a black tuxedo with a light green bowtie. His hair is in a half ponytail like Atsushi's. If I hadn't fallen in love with Sei, I would've really considered them boyfriend material and started trying to gain their affection. But, I already have one awesome, hot and sexy boyfriend so that's enough.

As for Alex… She's wearing an orange gown with a stylish white ribbon embroidered with sequence, white platform heels with her hair in a waterfall braid and golden studs while Amo's wearing a white tuxedo with an orange necktie. "This is the first time Alex actually looks beautiful. Right, Taiga?" Tatsuya asks nudging Taiga who chuckles in agreement. Before Alex can kill them, Daiki and Satsuki show up. Satsuki's wearing a beautiful midnight blue, one-strapped gown with intricate designs at the base, black pumps and onyx dangling earrings with her hair down and slightly curled. Daiki's wearing a white tuxedo and a midnight blue necktie.

"It's a miracle!" I cheer.

"Yeah, Daiki's on-time for once." Sei adds.

"Well… Miracles do happen when you believe." Nami says from behind us. We look at her and smile. She's with her friends; Natsume and Kaya. We talk with them for a bit then they head inside the gym.

Seijuro takes my hand and kisses its back "Shall we, my Empress?" I nod and link my arm with his then enter the gym with the others.

Just then, Coach and Captain show up in a classy mix of black and white. Riko-senpai hugs me, crying "I'm so glad you're safe. Don't worry… I didn't put on mascara." I laugh as I hug back. We pull apart and Junpei-senpai pats my head "We're glad you're safe." With that, they hit the dance floor.

"This'll be our last night here in Zeitoko, minna." Aliana announces as she and the other 9 Dragons approach us. We stand up at the same time and give them a huge group hug.

"For now, let's enjoy this dance!" Akimara declares and we all agree.

Just then, _Always_ by Atlantic Star plays. Seijuro bows and holds his hand out to me "May I have this dance, Kishimoto Ayame?" I giggle and take his hand. All of us in the squad step on to the dance floor and dance the waltz.

Seijuro and I are dancing so closely that there's no between our bodies. My head is on his chest and his head is on mine. I can hear his heartbeat. It sounds so calm. I feel so safe with him. I know where I belong now… In the arms of my Emperor… Forever…

"Aya…" I look up at him and smile

"I'm so happy I met you. I love you so much." I smile and kiss him on the lips. He kisses back and I felt as though everything around me has disappeared. This must be what it feels like to be so in love with someone.

We pull apart and he rests his forehead on mine. I stare into his eyes and he stares back. I could see my whole future with him in his eyes. It looks so… Magical…

"I will always love you Akashi Seijuro."

When I think about it, most of the girls wouldn't be on the dance floor if we never these guys. I look at Akimara and Taiga. Aki's eyes are closed and she's smiling as she snuggles into Taiga's broad chest.

Truth be told, I highly doubted that they would end up together. Akimara was never the type to let people into her life on a whim but Taiga must've done something impossible that made Akimara let him enter her life along with the others. Beside them are Mizuki and Shintaro. They're just talking and the Tsundere's blushing.

I've known Mizuki long enough to know that she's always the serious type. But when she's with Shintaro, her personality flips entirely and she becomes innocent and sweet… Er… you get what I mean. I don't know what he did but I'm glad he did it. Next to them is the Shadow and his Starlight. Haruki's head is on Tetsuya's shoulder and his head is on top of hers.

If anything, Haruki's changed a lot. She isn't as reckless as she used to be. She would probably have some random prank ready for us during this dance by now like a sudden couples dance in the middle of the disco song. I'm so grateful to Tetsuya for straightening her out. Just a little near them are the Kyome Twins and their dates. Dee and Ryouta are dancing with their foreheads against each other while Zekara and Atsushi and playing with each other's hair while dancing.

Honestly, I always thought that they would end up having an arranged marriage when we were kids. One time, we were reading a love story during our English class in Elementary and the twins were covering their ears the whole time. I guess I owe Sushi and BaKase since they're the reason the twins gave love a chance for once. Beside them, Daiki and Satsuki are teasing each other.

I guess I should thank Aho for making Satsuki smile more. She was always upset when Tetsuya would always say he didn't like her the way she liked him. I heard from Akimara that Satsuki would cry herself to sleep one night because the guy had officially friend-zoned her. I think that that was before she came to Zeitoko since she wasn't smiling when I saw her on Day One. Thanks to the Heroic Ahomine, she's smiling again. Annielee and Tatsuya are right beside them. They're both laughing while they're dancing.

Annie's been more happy-go-lucky ever since she ended up with Tatsuya. She's always been like that but it's on a whole new level that I never knew existed. Her smile is always ear-to-ear now. All thanks to him. Just a few inches away were the Sports Couple who are smiling like loons at each other.

Kuni's no longer sulking like she used to. The day that Dee and Zee told me she tried to jump off the tree because of the fact I was dating Dai is still fresh in my mind. But I don't need to worry about her suicidal urges since Dai's around to stop her from doing so. Besides… I think he's more than enough to keep her happy for eternity. Beside them are Alex and Maya with their dates.

Alex has changed a lot since she entered Zeitoko. She was pretty mean at first but she became such a nice person eventually. I dunno whether I should thank Alex for making Amo more sociable or I should thank Amo for making Alex happy again since she was always sulking silently about not having a boyfriend. Either way, I'm happy.

Maya is a different story. I don't know how but I guess I owe Mikazuki for helping her move on from the past. If it wasn't for him, she would probably be sitting at the table right now.

I guess Sei's changed me too… I'm more careful about my choices and I'm prioritizing what I think is precious to me. I'm super grateful to him.

How can this be!? I have 20 awesome friends and one absolute boyfriend. I couldn't have asked for more! I can't help but be grateful for all of them. The song ends and we all gather together at our table. I raise my glass "I propose a toast. To friends and to love." I say and we all smile at each other. They raise their glasses "Cheers!"

I think everything's the way they should be. For now, I'm happy with where I am… With my friends and Seijuro.

**Author**

As the young girl enjoys the night with her friends, a shadow looms over them with a single spark trying to make it disappear.

"What did you figure out, Pineapple Head?"

"Would it kill you not to call me that, Senpai?"

"Whatever… Tell me what you figured out."

"You might not like you're about to hear…" As the boy explains, it dawns on the woman with him that her students are about to suffer yet again and all she can manage to say is;

"**HOW CAN THIS BE!?**"

_**End of Book One.**_

**A/N:** **This may be the end of Book One but the rest of the series will be posted soon. I want to thank all of my dear readers for the support they have given me throughout this story.**

**Here are the Book Titles:**

**Prologue: The Things That Define Us**

**How Can This Be!? 1: By Chance**

**How Can This Be!? 2: The Wish**

**How Can This Be!? 3: After All**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you read the rest of the series! Ja ne~~!**

**BEHIND THE SCENES:**

**Akimara: After about a year of filming, we're done with this story!**

**Blue: I can't believe Soul's crying though…**

**Me: I'm *sob* not *hic* crying *sob* because of *sob* the ending…**

**Snow: Finally read that book I suggested.**

**Me: Yes… And I hate the fact that he had to die!**

**Ayame: Typical, Author-sama…**

**Me: *stops crying* Hey!**

***everyone starts laughing***

**Ryouta: Why is it that Ayame's talking about how much the girls have changed and not the guy?**

**Dee: Because, BaKase, she's closer with the girls than the guys.**

**Ryouta: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: But Ryouta… YOU'RE AN IDIOT!**

***everyone starts laughing again***

**Taiga: I can't wait for the next book.**

**Seijuro: Neither can I…**

**Akimara: All of us are excited…**

**All the characters, Blue, Snow and I: THANKS FOR READING! UNTIL THE NEXT BOOK!**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**In relation to the **_**How Can This Be!?**_** Series, I have posted a wattpad facebook story entitled HCTB: Facebook Tales as a side story under the account name Lovesick_chick14.**

**Other story updates:**

**A Troublesome Confession: I will be editing this story a tiny bit. The plot won't change but the story is so messed up that I have to change it.**

**How to Break a Cassanova's Heart (A NaruHina AU story): I'm gonna make an AU story with alyloony's Break the Cassanova's Heart Operation as a basis. I won't copy the original plot of one of my idols but this story is going to inspire my version of it.**


End file.
